The Winx Chronicles: The Disease of Death
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: When Musa discovers a virus in her blood it's a race against time to save her life and the entire magical dimension. Can the Winx Club save all they hold dear? First Winx Club fic. Old and New enemies included. Rated T. Multi-Chap. Now Complete!
1. Summer is Over

**AN: Hi Everyone. Some of you may know me as 'Chrissiemusa' the anonymous reviwerer but I finally decided to get an account and start posting. ****This is my first fan-fiction story for the Winx Club and is the first in a series I have created. It includes all characters and couples and is rated T for safety. The story is set at the end of Season 3 and replaces Season 4. I only ever saw the 4Kids version of the show so the events and character names will reflect that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape or form own the Winx Club it belongs to Iginio Straffi and I am not making any money from writing this fan-fiction.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer is over**

The day was beautiful, birds singing in their trees, the sound of the wind blowing through them and the leaves and grass as green as ever. There couldn't be a better way to start the year. With everything this perfect it brought the hope that maybe, just maybe, they could have a normal school year. One filled with studying, fun with the boys and good times to come. As Bloom walked from the transportus station and boarded the hover bus to Alfea she knew that everything was going to be fine. On a day like this what could possibly go wrong?

Her gaze turned to Kiko, sleeping on the top of her wheel-bag filled with her clothes. When the bus stopped she got off and took a deep breath. "Well this is it Kiko," Bloom sighed. "Another great year at Alfea," her feet suddenly increased to a sprint as she ran into their dorm room and opened the doors.

"Hey everyone," she said excitedly. There was no reply. Bloom looked through the dorm and then Flora poked her head out of their regular room. "Hey sweetie, how was your summer?" Asked Flora as Bloom entered and gave Flora a hug.

"It was great, I spent most of my time with my mum in the shop but other than that everything was great. Sky even came to visit me," Bloom stopped to catch her breath as Flora used her magic to water her plants as she listened. "How was yours?" Asked Bloom, watching her movements with accuracy.

"It was wonderful," Flora sighed. "I spent the entire time out in the forests, flying through the trees and playing with my sister Rose. Helia even rang a few times though he was really busy at summer training," she smiled. "I wonder where the other girls are."

"I don't know," Bloom replied. "But I'm sure they will be here soon."

"Who will be?" Asked a figure standing in the doorway; her long, flowing, blonde, hair dangling innocently over her shoulders and to the floor.

"STELLA!" Bloom screamed as she and Stella hugged. Kiko woke suddenly with the scream and after yawning went back to sleep on Bloom's bed. "How was summer?" Bloom asked.

"Fantastic," Stella replied. "It was absolutely awesome. Brandon and I went on some really romantic dates and the rest of the time I spent with my dad. It seems that he is completely over that dark spell from last year. That stupid Baltor spell."

"Well that's good," Bloom replied. "Mine was pretty good too."

"Girl you need to give me some details but first I need to organise my wardrobe, I had so little time to pack that I just put everything into my cases." Bloom and Stella stepped out of the doorway as her bags floated into her room.

"I think I'll go and see if I can find Tecna and Layla."

"Yeah I already called them," Stella began. "They said that they met at the station and were arriving together so don't worry."

"How about we go and meet them girls?" Flora said, her head emerging again.

"Sure lets go down and see if we can find them," Stella, Bloom and Flora all walked out into the quad and looked at the sun.

"It sure is a beautiful day in Magix today isn't it?"

"It sure is," smiled Stella, closing her eyes and embracing the sun. "It feels so good," Bloom leant against the building.

"Hey you guys haven't seen Mrs Faragonda today have you?" Bloom began.

"No sweetie," Flora's calming voice began. "Why is something wrong?"

"No," Bloom smiled to reassure her. "It is just that usually she is here to meet the new freshmen's but she hasn't arrived yet."

"Maybe she is just busy in her office," said Stella when suddenly they saw two of their best friends coming to the gates. "Hey it's Layla and Tecna!" Stella screamed. Two hands were waving as they came running to meet them, bags in hand. Flora hugged Tecna and the others all followed suit until everyone was reunited.

Together the girls went back to the room and talked about their summer. Tecna and Timmy had grown quite close over the summer, even closer than they ever had been. Layla talked about how her parents were making her follow all there rules about dancing and how she couldn't go back to Alfea if they caught her dancing improperly again. Everyone thought it was really harsh and they talked about how they might be able to help. That was the best thing about the Winx Club. Any problem and they would all work together to fix it.

Then suddenly Layla looked around and asked something. "Wait aren't we missing someone?" She began. "Where is Musa?" The others all sighed; they had been so busy talking about summer they forgot that there was one member missing. "Where could she be?" Bloom asked. "She is normally on time to everything," suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Flora replied as Mrs Farragonda arrived in the room.

"Morning Mrs F," the girls all began. She did not reply, her face was grim and her voice was so serious that it made all the girls hearts drop to the floor. "Girls I have some bad news."

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be up soon :)<p> 


	2. Bad News

**AN: I re-read the first chapter of this fic but wasn't happy with it. So I will be rewriting the it as soon as I get a chance to. ****Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate every one of them. Just so you know this fic's main character is Musa (cause she's my favourite) but the other Winx Girls and Specialists (and Nabu of course) play major roles throughout :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bad News**

"Bad news," began Flora, standing with a concern in her eyes. "Bad news about what?" The other girls were equally as scared.

"It is about Musa," she began seriously. All the girls stood, more worried than ever. Some held onto each other for support. "What about Musa?" Tecna dared to ask. "What has happened?"

"Girls I don't know how I am supposed to say this..." Faragonda paused and it scared them further. Their headmistress was never lost for words, even in the worst circumstances, which gave the girls confidence in her abilities to run the school. But now, seeing her fumble over her words and take a deep breath, they began to think the worst.

"Musa was..." she stuttered "ambushed while she was in Melody over the summer."

"WHAT!"

"She and her father were attacked, they were both injured badly. They both seemed to be doing all right at hospital but then..."

"What!" Layla demanded, resisting the urge to take the headmistress by the arms and force her for information. "What then?"

"Her father died." The girls had met Musa's father once before and it was not on good circumstances. He told Musa that if she used her musical talent he was going to pull her from Alfea. Although the girls still remembered the pain that she went through that particular night it was her courage that pulled her through. And, in the end, her father had seen the error of his ways. However bad he might have been he was the only living relative Musa had and she loved him with all her heart.

It was then that they realised they didn't know Musa's condition yet. If her father had passed away then what happened to her. "What about Musa?" Stella asked, biting her bottom lip as she asked the question.

"She is in a critical condition," Mrs Faragonda explained. "I have been in my office all morning talking to her doctors. They say that she has been unconscious for the past few weeks and they don't know if she will ever wake up," the girl's mouths dropped to the floor as unshed tears filled their eyes. They needed to be with their friend.

"Well we are going to Melody then," Bloom said positively though as the looked around the room the others were not in such confident spirits. Tecna and Layla, being Musa's closest friends in the group were in full tears, Flora was breaking apart and Stella was shedding a tear or two though she tried to wipe them away before they damaged her eye-liner.

"I am sorry to ask this," Mrs Faragonda began. "But you are the only people she has in her life now and she needs you more than ever."

"Send us to Melody," Bloom repeated. "Mrs Faragonda we will go to Melody and help her."

"I am going to send you Bloom but I have to ask one more thing of you." The girl's paid attention, wondering what her final request would be. "The specialists need to stay here in Magix."

"Why?" Asked Stella, "Why can't they come... especially Riven he will be devastated."

"The boys have some very important things to deal with right now. This is there last year and most of their training begins now. Please don't let this distract them."

"Fine," Tecna agreed, lifting her head from the floor and standing to her feet. "Just please let us see her." Mrs Faragonda nodded and in a flash f white light they were standing in Melody, outside the hospital. Mrs Faragonda disappeared back to Alfea to tell Saladin what was going on and make sure that the boys left the girls alone during this particularly difficult time.

"Let's go in girls," Bloom fronted confidently as they walked into the front doors, checked with reception and finally saw Musa. She looked terrible, her skin white, her forehead beaded with sweat, she looked so weak and fragile. It made the girls feel guilty. If just one of them had contacted her before the year began then maybe they would have found out about this incident earlier, maybe one of them would have been visiting her in her home at the time to help protect her father.

But no one had. And while they were having wonderful vacations full of happiness and joy Musa was fighting for her life inside a hospital bed with her father gone and no one to lean on for support. Flora was the first to step forwards and look at her medical chart. Living so closely with the forest she had read over hundreds of medical charts on her home planed Linphea in the hope of using the plants that surrounded them as cures for medical diseases. "This isn't good girls," she declared.

"What is it Flora?" asked Layla, stepping to her friends side as Flora lifted another sheet from the clipboard and looked beneath it. "She isn't well at all," she sighed. "Her pulse has been fairly low over the past week," she explained before replacing its position on the end of the bed and took her hand. "The poor thing I hope she'll wake up."

"Yeah," Stella said standing from her bedside chair. "And when I find out who did this they are going to pay so bad!"

"Keep your voice down Stel," Bloom whispered making Stella mouth a 'sorry' to the sleeping patient next-door who was disturbed by her sudden outburst.

Suddenly a young male doctor wearing a long laboratory coat took his glasses from his pocket and perched them on his nose before taking the clipboard Flora had been reading.

"How is she doctor?" Tecna asked.

"Well not good," he sighed again, disappointed as he looked at the readings. "But until she wakes up we can't really do much more."

"Do you know what happened to her," Asked Layla.

"She was in a battle with her father and then afterward they were both brought here. He died later but we don't think it was because of his injuries."

"Then what could it possibly have been?" Tecna asked. "I mean if his injuries were worse than hers then they would be the only logical cause."

"Actually," the doctor slightly interrupted. "His injuries weren't as serious."

"How is that possible," Bloom asked.

"We are not sure. I have taken some of Musa's blood to test it and match it against her fathers. Just to try and find out what it was."

"Okay," Flora sighed as more sweat began to appear on Musa's forehead. Flora took a cool towel from a small basin and wrung it before placing it on her forehead, hoping the small gesture would bring her comfort.

"I need to go but if there are any other questions I will be happy to answer them." The girls thanked him before he left the room. Each girl hoping that whatever happened to her father would not happen to Musa.

The boys at Red Fountain School for Specialists were very busy. Not only did they begin their exams very early in the year but they also were responsible for helping teach the freshman through example battles. Sky sat in his room with his phone to his ear, waiting anxiously to talk to his girlfriend and organise a rendezvous for the two of them. "Come on Bloom pick up," he began but all he got was her voicemail. "Hey Bloom its Sky I was just calling to ask how you were doing. Call me when you get this. I miss you," he hung up.

"I miss you," Riven mocked in a childish voice. "Come on Sky if she isn't answering it's not the end of the world."

"Oh yeah then why haven't you reached Musa then huh. Maybe she is with another guy."

"She would never do that!" Riven yelled "Besides how do you know Bloom isn't?"

Sky laughed before he stood to his feet and eyed down his opponent. "I know Bloom isn't because I went and saw her over the summer and she told me that she loved me. You are the one who didn't attempt to even call Musa or to go and see her."

"Hey!" Riven yelled. "If you've forgotten I was in Advance Training over the summer with Helia and they banned us from sending messages out"

"That didn't stop Helia!"Sky snapped, his face mere inches away from someone he considered to be both his friend and his enemy all rolled into one.

"Hey you two need to cut it out!" Helia yelled as they turned to see Brandon and Timmy at his side, all sharing the same exasperated expression.

"Can't you two go two minutes without trying to kill each other?" Brandon sighed as he entered the room. Timmy agreed, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "This isn't the way to start our final year."

"Fine," Sky and Riven agreed when suddenly there was a sixth person in the room. Standing in the doorway with his long flowing white hair and staff in hand.

"Professor Saladin," Brandon said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Boys I have to explain something to you all. The girls are very busy right now with their new Enchantix classes and need to be kept alone, so no calling them or going to see them."

"But... why?" Asked Sky.

"Because they are busy and because you are too. This is your last year before you graduate and you need to be prepared for your final examinations. So, until you are told otherwise I am telling you not to call or contact the girls, okay?" The boys were all worried now.

"Okay," they all replied and Saladin left the room.

Even Riven was worried but he did his best to cover it up. "Look guys it's not a big deal," he sighed. "The girls are just really busy that's all."

"Oh yeah Riven have you even known any of the girls to be too busy to talk to us?" Sky yelled making Riven laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You," he replied. "You aren't going to die just because you don't see them are you?"

"You know Riven I really don't get you bro," Brandon began walking to him. "If Musa was in danger you would be going mental to protect her but if you don't get a call that says she is hurt then you don't care. It is like the only reason you like Musa is to use as practice for an exam or something," Riven looked to Brandon with fury in his eyes.

"You have no idea alright!" He yelled. "I just think that if there was really something going on they wouldn't keep it from us would they?"

* * *

><p>AN: Or would they? Will Musa wake up from her sleep? I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. A Summer Worth Forgetting

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of death and illness hence the T rating.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Summer Worth Forgetting**

Flora continued to wipe Musa's brow. Her body was slowly recovering on the outside but the inside was a total wreak. Flora didn't know what Musa had been through and what caused her to be in this position now, but, what she did know, was that if she didn't wake up soon only more trouble would come. The last thing she wanted was to lose one of her friends, especially like this.

Out of all the Winx Club members Musa was probably the most confident when it came to fighting and would do anything for a friend in danger but now that she was in danger it unnerved Flora and the others to the core. The other girls were all at the cafeteria. Flora decided to stay by her side until she woke up. She desperately wanted Helia to be there, to hold her as she cried, to comfort her in his arms but now it seemed that Magix was miles away. Her head and her heart were here now.

Just as she pat her forehead again Musa's eyes began to twitch. "Musa!" Flora exclaimed. "Musa can you hear me?" She asked, trying desperately to get her to wake up. "It's Flora, sweetie please open your eyes." Musa finally complied, opening her eyes to the concerned voice hovering above her. "Musa?"

"Flora," Musa said softly. Flora began to tear at the sight of her friend awake.

"Musa, how do you feel?" Musa tried to sit up slightly before she grimaced making Flora take a hold of her arm and help her up. "I feel terrible," she said simply. "Where's my dad?"

The other girls were walking back from the cafeteria, when they saw Musa awake though instead of smiling all they did was watch in silence. Musa was sobbing uncontrollably into Floras shoulders as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear to try and slow her breathing. Flora's hand rubbed small circles on her back and held back the tears that threatened to fall from her own eyes.

Layla had only ever seen Musa cry twice; once when she had an argument with her father about leaving Alfea and the other when Tecna closed the Omega Dimension portal on her home realm. Now, seeing her this vulnerable once again made her heart skip a beat. If this is what those people could do to the strong-willed fairy Musa, what could they do to the rest of them?

After the doctor checked Musa over one more time he discovered that she was fine and would be able to go home but only if she took her medications daily and rested. Flora said that she would make sure Musa followed her Doctors orders and the group all returned to Alfea. Musa was still weak and found it hard to walk too far without needing help from the other girls. They didn't mind helping and were just happy to have her home again.

Musa went straight into her room and after she closed the door looked around the walls that once held happiness and now seemed to have drifted still. It was as if she had no purpose anymore. Now she was the last remaining family member, her mother had died of an illness when she was only a kid, now her father was dead and she was the only one left, alone in the world.

While Musa got reacquainted with her room the other girls all sat in the lounge room. "What do we do?" Bloom asked. "We need to help cheer her up but how?"

"Maybe seeing Riven would help," Stella suggested. "Then all the boys could come over."

"No," Flora sighed. "She told me not to tell Riven anything when she found out about... you know who," she looked to Musa's door. "We need to give her some time to process what happened to her."

"But," Layla began, "shouldn't we ask her about what happened. Maybe talking about it would help". It was a strange situation for them. They had fought in war, against evil and dark wizards and witches, saved Alfea and the magical dimension on several occasions. But they had never dealt with the loss that only death could bring. And all of them felt powerless. Layla, Flora, Bloom, Stella and Tecna all had both of their parents, Musa now had none. What were they supposed to say to help the situation when none of them truly understood what it was like in Musa's shoes and who didn't really want to learn through first hand experience.

Another week of resting at Alfea Musa still wasn't getting any better. Her room was so silent that a pin could be hard dropping. Sheet music litered the floor, the keyboard, flute, dj mixing stations and spakers all gathering a new layer of dust that should never have occurred. Like her father blamed music for the death of her mother Musa was blaming herself and music for the death of her family.

Eventually it got to the point where Flora decided that maybe Layla's suggestion of asking her about what happened would be better. And so she organised a spare with her teacher and entered Musa's room. Musa was crying into her pillow, she was exhausted; she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes dropped to the floor begging for sleep but every time she placed her head down to the pillow and closed her eyes she only thought of what happened as a nightmare. Flora's face was more concerned than she had ever been. She sat next to the music fairy and placed her hand on Musa's hair. "Musa," she sighed sadly. "You can't keep going on like this... it isn't healthy for you to keep everything all bottled up inside you. It is eating away at you. Please tell me what happened." Musa sat up and looked to her friend. "I don't know where to start," she sighed.

"How about at the beginning," Flora suggested, taking the hairs out of Musa's eyes.

"It was a great day," Musa began. "I was just coming home from the shops with groceries and a few CD's that I wanted to get all year. When I got home I saw my dad lying on the ground. I dropped the bags and ran over to him."

* * *

><p>"DAD!" Musa called turning him to face her "DAD WAKE UP!" she begged but he didn't respond. It was then that she heard a chuckle coming from above her making her head tilt to see the culprits. Smiling demonically from above Icy, Darcy and Stormy watched as tear after tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. "Well, well, well, look who finally showed up," Darcy laughed.<p>

"What did you do to him?" Musa yelled "TELL ME!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," suddenly Musa was sent flying against the wall by one of Stormy's lightning strikes. Landing hard against her back she slid against the wall until she was sitting on the ground and looked to them once more. "ENCHANTIX!" she yelled as she transformed into her Enchantix form only to be met with an onslaught of attacks by Icy and Darcy.

One of Icy's shards just missed Musa's head and ended up knocking a picture frame from the wall, making it fall and smash into pieces. Musa held her hands before her and released a sonic blast but the two blocked it easily. She tried a sound shield but that didn't work either and eventually the witches had her cornered.

Musa was weak and ended up beside her father urging him to rouse with no results. They attacked her again but Musa refused to give in. She willed her shaking feet to support her body's weight as Darcy used one of her famous illusion spells, conjuring a circle of her mother's image to surround the fallen family.

"No!" She yelled attacking them one at a time. "NO ONE USES MY MOTHERS BODY LIKE THAT!" Just them she felt something sharp sting her back making her fall to her knees and take in havy breaths. Icy stood over her as Musa looked to her with only her right eye open. "You think you are such a tough fairy don't you Musa," she smiled before releasing a handful of small black feathers which covered her body and disappeared making Musa's enchantic vanish. "What did you do" she asked.

"You are powerless now. Those feathers render your Winx useless," Darcy said from behind her.

"Because we have some news for you Musa," Icy began. "Your father he is as good as dead. And soon you will get the same fate," the witches all laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You will find out soon enough. And then the strong willed, confident fairy will be nothing but a dead speck on the ground. You will be nothing Musa but a burden to your friends, your death will cause them so much pain but right now," Darcy pointed her hand to her head with a smirk. "I think it is time to show you."

Images flooded Musa's head making her hands clench around her skull to try and relieve the pressure. She relived her mother death, the attacks that they used on her father moments before and then, the most horrifying of them all, Musa lying pure white in a hospital bed dying. She saw her friends crying, some falling to their knees in grief before the image changed to show her gravestone. nds all crying, some on the ground to their knees. She was dead. They all cried and then she saw her own gravestone. "NNNNNOOOO!" Musa yelled. "No you are lying to me!"

"This is the truth," Darcy laughed. "This is your future. Embrace it Musa because you will be next," Musa looked to the witches as her body shivered on the carpet below her aching body, her vision fading like a dream. Then as they cackled one last time and left through the front door her vision went completely black.

* * *

><p>Flora was stunned. She and the others had thought of the possible attacks the witches would have used but none of them compared to being shown the not-so-near future of her demise. "M-Musa," Flora began, finally saying something to break the silence. "What if that wasn't your real future?"<p>

"Flora," she sighed. "That dream felt so real. I felt everything. For a moment I felt my heart stop beating in my chest. I died Flora. I died and if my neighbours hadn't heard the battle and saved us I would be dead right now"

"Musa," Flora hugged her friend as she cried again. "We promise that nothing will happen to you."

"You can't make that kind of promise." Suddenly Mrs. Faragonda entered the room with a knock making Musa wipe away a tear. "Girls," she began simply. "I am afraid that I have some more bad news." Flora was in complete disbelief, what could possibly be any worse than what she just heard?

"What is it Mrs Faragonda?" Flora asked

"Musa, Ophelia the school nurse got your test results back and they aren't good." Musa tried to stand but her legs wouldn't let her. Flora's face was even more concerned; she swallowed hard before taking Musa's hand in hers and asking the question. "What did they say?" She asked. Mrs Faragonda began explaining.

"Musa there is something that has been placed in your blood. It was also in your fathers," she paused. "Musa your mother died of an illness that just showed up out of nowhere. Your father wasn't killed by the witches, all they did was attack him but they didn't kill him because they didn't have to..."

"What are you trying to say?" Musa asked.

"The illness that took your mother's life also took your fathers and that same illness is in your blood." Tears welled in Musa's eyes as she realised what that meant. "It took longer to affect your father, your mother got the disease very early but now it is in your blood."

"So I am going to die," Musa said in no more than a whisper before she took her hand away from Flora's. "I am going to die is that what you are saying?"

"Musa I am not sure how this will affect you but..."

"Miss F you don't understand. The witches said that I would die. They showed me my future; they showed me how it was going to happen. Are you saying that they were right?" Flora stood and placed her hands on Musa's shoulders to calm her down but Musa shook them off. "Why do I bother living at all," she said and ran from the room and down through the quad.

The other Winx girls were walking when they saw Musa running off into the forest. "Musa what's wrong?" Tecna asked but she was too late. Musa was already on her way.

"I wonder what's wrong," Bloom said worried when Flora followed.

"Did any of you see Musa pass this way?" Flora panted doubling over with her hands on her knees.

"She went to the forest why?" Stella asked.

"It is hard to explain but quickly we have to find her."

"Why? What happened?" Tecna asked again, very concerned.

"I think she is going to get herself killed."

* * *

><p>AN: Will the girls find Musa in time? Please tell me what you think so I know to continue. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Embracing the Truth

**Firstly, sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter and I'm sorry that it's kind of short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourite this story, they all mean heaps to me. **

**Just a note: The witches are not sent back to light-haven at the end of Season 3 and instead flee to their new locaton revealed below. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Embracing the Truth**

The girls all transformed and flew over the forest searching for their dark haired friend. The small debrief from Flora was 'she ran away after hearing some bad news' and that was enough to make them spring into action. Each fairy combed the forest with their eyes, trying to find one of their best friends and stop her from doing anything reckless and wondering what this 'bad news' was.

Tecna looked below and passed tree after tree after tree until she saw a small lake nestled in the deepest parts of the forest and there, sitting on the edge, was Musa.

Carefully she landed and stepped closer to her friend as Musa violently threw another rock into the water with a splash. "Musa?" Techa began softly. "What's wrong?" Musa didn't turn but as Techa sat next to her she saw just how vacant Musa's eyes were. It was as if she had lost all her hope in the world.

"I'm going to die Tec," she answered, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"What would make you say that?" She asked placing an arm around her shoulders. "You made it through that battle okay on Melody and you're healing. You are going to be fine."

"You don't understand Tec," she said softly, so softly that her voice could be mistaken for the wind. "There is something in my blood, something that could kill me at any minute."

"But," Tecna stuttered. "How?"

"My mother died of it, my father died of it and now I will too," Musa said throwing another rock into the water. Tecna was shocked and didn't know what to say. For once the fairy with all the answers didn't have one. "What am I supposed to do?" Musa asked.

"We will fight this," Said Tecna. "We will find a way to fight this illness. We will beat it."

"We both know that is impossible," Musa explained. "We both know there is no hope."

"Musa" Tecna said. "Musa look at me." She did. "Listen... you are not going to die okay? You are not going to die because neither I nor any of the other girls are going to let that happen"

"How do you know?" Musa said softly looking away.

"We don't," said Tecna, looking to the peaceful lake that shimmered in the sun. "But it is better to try and fail then never try at all." Musa turned to face Tecna as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "But how are we supposed to fight something we can't see, something we can't hold onto or change?"

"We will find a way," Tecna answered pulling Musa into her embrace. "We'll figure this out Musa, I promise." Bloom, Stella, Flora and Layla all landed on the grass behind the two. "But we need to find out exactly what we are dealing with here," Bloom said from behind them making the two turn to face them. "We will fix this Musa." Tecna and Musa stood as the other girls moved forwards, encasing her in the tightest group hug they ever administered. "No matter what happens, we will not let you go."

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Icy laughed so hard that she nearly fell from her chair and onto the cold stone floor below her. The witches, after deciding that Valtor wasn't worth their time, left with haste to a planet that he had never been to before. It was called Quantum. A small desolate planet where both magical and non-magical beings lived. The streets were made of stone while grass parks surrounded the area. All-in-all the place wasn't that nice to look at. But, considering that the girls were now living inside the dungeon level of an old and abandoned castle, they didn't really care. The further away they were from magix the better at this point in their plight. Besides, with their powerful transportation magic anything was possible.<p>

"What's so funny?" Asked Stormy stepping down the final stair and entering the small domain.

"Just look at them," Icy managed to say between laughs, referring to the portal she had conjured to track the pixies every move. "I love watching them in misery."

Then Stormy laughed as the girls all said they would be with Musa until the very end before she too took a seat and nearly laughed herself from it. "HAHAHAHAHA," She joined, doubled over in hysterics. "This is Entertainment! 'We won't let anything happen to you Musa.'" She mocked as Darcy laughed from the shadows behind them.

"That fairy is as good as toast," Darcy said leaning against the stone wall with a fire flickering to give them light. "I can't believe how well you organised this whole thing Icy," she commended.

"Well I do want to be Queen of the Realms."

"But with who as a king?" Stormy asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Me of course," Said a dark male voice from the depths of the shadows Darcy was just standing in making the witch jump. Upon turning they could see no human form but what they did see said everything about their visitor. His eyes were a glowing red, the colour of blood. Oh the things that those torturous eyes had seen made Icy stand from her chair, Stormy following as Darcy stepped to their sides. "And who are you?" She asked

"I am your King of the Realms and those Fairies worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>AN: We will learn more about this 'King of the Realms' and what he has to do with Musa in the next chapter :) thanks for reading and if you could tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it.<p> 


	5. Unknown Future

**Chapter 5**

**Unknown Future**

Ophelia the school nurse arrived in the room to see six students all waiting for her to return. "Is there anything I can help you with girls?" She asked, placing the clipboard she had been holding onto her desk.

"Yes," Stella said standing to attention with the others following suit. "We want to know exactly what is in Musa's blood."

"That's right," Flora added. "We want to know what it is, how it got, everything, so we can try and find a cure." Musa nodded and gained an inner strength from her friend's courage and determination. She had given up hope but, after the girls promised that they would never let anything happen to her again, Musa regained that small glimmer. The one glimmer of hope that made her realise that the only way Musa would ever go out was with a bang not by giving up on life and dying quietly.

"Okay but that will require some more tests."

"Whatever it takes," Musa finally spoke, her friends all looking into her determined eyes. "I have to do this, whatever tests you need to do then do them."

"Okay, the first is another blood test, we will use this to help identify what it is and how far it's spread, the second is a bit more painful it is where we take some spinal fluid to find out where it is stored in the body, the last stage is to use your fathers and your mothers older blood samples to find out how long until you feel the effects of the illness."

"Whatever it takes," she repeated. "I want to do this... no matter what." Layla placed her hand on her friends shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We will be with you every step of the way."

"Okay let's start now then. Musa please get onto the bed." Musa followed the nurse's orders and lay down on what wasn't the worst bed she had ever slept in but not the best either.

"I am just going to insert a needle here," she said pointing to the main vain in her arm and wiping it clean with a sterile wipe. "I get a bit squeamish about needles," Stella said nervously biting her bottom lip. "Sorry Musa."

"That's okay, you should all get to class anyway," Musa smiled, for such a hot-headed fairy being afraid of needles was the last thing she though Stella would be afraid of.

"I'll stay with her," Tecna volunteered. "I might be able to help the computer diagnose it sooner." The girls all agreed. Besides, Tecna and Musa did have the best grades in the group so missing a few classes wouldn't affect them as much as the others. Surely Mrs Faragonda would allow them time to make it up later. As the other girls left the needle was inserted with a slight cringe from Musa but Tecna took her free hand and held it for security. "Are you sure you don't want Riven to know?" Tecna asked. "He should be here."

"No," said Musa stubbornly. "He doesn't really care."

"I am sure he does," Tecna said simply. "I'm sure he would want to know what is happening."

"No," Musa repeated. "He only says that he loves me if I am in danger or something. He never says it without another reason. I couldn't handle it," Tecna slightly smiled.

"You know that the other girls are all missing their boyfriends, we have cut off all communication with them so that Riven doesn't find out."

"You can tell everyone else," sighed Musa. "You all need them to help you get through this and I need you all to be strong because without you I don't think I could do this," she cried. Tecna wiped the tear from her eye. "Okay I will tell the others tonight, alright?"

"Thanks Tec," Musa said as the nurse removed the needle and the larger sample.

"Okay that is done," Ophelia announced, placing the needle into a bag for later analysis. "I will just send this to the computer laboratory and after the other test I will do the analysis."

"Would I be able to help with that?" Asked Tecna. "I might be able to help the computer work faster for us."

"Of course," Ophelia said before getting the equipment for the next procedure.

"Tecna," Musa sighed; Tecna looked down to her friend. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Tecna asked

"For being such a good friend," Musa replied. "And for always having the answer to a problem. I just hope that we can find the answer to this one too."

"So do I, Musa." Tecna said simply. "So do I."

Brandon slumped onto his bed "I can't believe it's been over two weeks since we have even talked to the girls," he sighed staring at the ceiling as Sky put his sword back in its appropriate position in his cupboard.

"I know," he replied. "I really miss Bloom you know. I must have left a thousand messages and although I know I shouldn't have been calling I needed to."

"Yeah I know the feeling," said Brandon. "I must have left double that in messages. I know Timmy has been emailing Tecna forever and not one of his hundreds of emails have been replied to."

"What could be so important that they would cut off communication with the outside world for?" Suddenly the familiar Saladin was at their door again. "Professor," said Sky stunned as Brandon sat up. "What is it professor?"

"I have been told to tell you both something from Mrs Farragonda."

"What is it?" Brandon asked somehow worried. "Is it the girls, what's wrong?"

"I need you to make sure that Riven does not hear this news. She has requested that he not find out about this," the boys nodded. "Musa was ambushed and her father was killed over the summer. She was saved by her neighbour on Melody but her father died of an illness. It turns out that the illness that killed her mother and her father is also in her blood and that she could also..." he couldn't even breathe the word. The boy's faces were of total shock then Brandon turned to Sky. "I think that would be what is so important". Upon turning around they saw that the professor had disappeared.

"We need to tell Timmy, Nabu and Helia," Sky spoke.

"Okay but first let's say we are going out first."

"But, where?" Sky asked. "Where would we possibly go that Riven wouldn't follow us to?"

"I think I know." They all agreed to meet in the library to tell Helia, Timmy and Nabu the details and although they didn't feel good about it they had to follow Musa's request. Besides, Riven had been acting a little more moody than usual lately and telling him that his girlfriend was terminal might not be the best way to help him from the slump.

"Well what do we do?" Timmy asked

"We go to Alfea tonight, while Riven is asleep" said Helia as the others nodded slowly, Brandon placing a hand into his brown hair to think. "Look I don't like doing this anymore than you guys do but if we have to do it then we have to." He encouraged.

"All right, it's settled. We will leave tonight when Riven is asleep. We will take the bikes that way they are quieter than the ship and sneak away before we hit top speed." Sky explained as the other boys nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the witches lair in Quantum Icy stood mesmerized by their visitor's recent appearance and his stunning deep red eyes. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" She asked as Stormy crossed her arms. "How did you find us?"

"It was very simple. A nice and easy tracking spell nothing too difficult. You really should have proofed the walls if you were trying to keep yourselves hidden. I'm surprised the light haven guards haven't found you yet."

"Who are you?" Darcy's deep voice questioned making the strangers teeth smile.

"My name is Leon; I am from Melody in the Harmonic Nebula and I would like to give you ladies a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Wait a minute!" Stormy began. "Isn't Melody where that stupid Music pixie is from?" The figure stood into the light, he had short hair but fringe that barely missed his eyes. The rest of his black hair spiked to sharp points and as he crossed his muscular arms the girls found a new appreciation for the younger-than-Valtor man who stood before them.

He wore head to toe black. From the leather jacket that nearly reached the floor to the pair of baggy jeans with numerous belts and chains and the somewhat ordinary black t-shirt. His attire didn't suit someone from Melody, usually a place full of colour, rhythm and life.

"Music Fairy? You don't mean Musa by any chance do you?"

"Yeah it's Musa" Icy said. "What about her?"

"You do know that she is the next in line to the throne right?" He asked. The witches all looked to each other, wondering if what he was sating was true or not and if they could trust this stranger. After all, as far as they and everyone else knew, her father renounced his title when he began his music career. "Her father might have given up his title but after a little Hex I cast all of the royal family descendants began to die of illness. Musa of course, must be the last one left," he placed his hand to the short black beard on his chin. "So Musa is still alive?"

"Yeah," Darcy said. "But why does that matter..."

"Wait," Stormy began realising what he just said. "Did you just say that you were the one who put the spell on her? The one Darcy saw and then we used against her in our last battle?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "I put the spell on them and it was really rather easy," he sighed deeply.

"So you are a wizard?" Icy said smiling. "You could come in handy."

"Actually girls you will come in handy with me," he began. "After Musa is no longer in a fit state to rule Melody I would like to offer you the proposition of a lifetime. When I become king you will all sit with me as the most powerful witches in the world."

"Wait," Darcy said placing her hand to her face. "What's the catch? Why would you become King anyway?" A deep chuckle filled the room and then continued for several seconds longer than normal. The girls nearly joined in but he finally spoke. "I am Musa's older cousin... while she was into all kinds of Music I was only into one. I love rock, heavy metal, songs that discuss death and all its splendours," he chuckled again. "I decided that I wanted to be king and knew that my foolish parents would never give the crown to me so I decided to change the rules. I cast a spell that would kill everyone in the royal family except me."

"That's genius," Stormy admired.

"That is clever," Icy began. "But Leon, how soon until this spell takes its effect?"

"If you watch your little portal over there, you might just find out," he smiled. "I think we should all just relax, watch some TV and eat some popcorn." He smiled, walking forwards and conjuring a bowl of popcorn to his hand. "For once ladies, you don't have to get your hands dirty, you can just sit and enjoy the fun."

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Do you like Leon? Is he evil enough in your opinion? And what do you think his plans are once he takes over Melody? I hope no one got confused with the whole 'witches now living in Quantum' thing but if you have any questions feel free to PM me.<p> 


	6. A Little Boy Medicine

**AN: Sorry its taken so long to post this chapter. Life...kind of get's in the way sometimes.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Little Boy Medicine**

Musa lay in her new bed and stared at the ceiling. She thought about a lot of things. How long she had, whether they could really beat the virus, how much of a toll it would take on her friends. But the most prominent thought was that of Riven and whether or not she should tell him the truth.

For months they had been together but, as Stella often promoted, it was an 'on-off' relationship that ended in more heartbreak than it did happiness. Though, when happiness did occur it always made Musa feel special. She loved Riven with all of her heart but, considering that he hadn't made any effort over the holidays to try and contact her, Musa realised that maybe what they had in their third year at Alfea was just a passing phase; something that he had grown out of. Maybe he didn't really love her anymore. Did he even think of her during the holidays? Did he meet someone else?

After contemplating her current decision she decided it would be best not to tell Riven until she was ready. After all, if he really did love her he would have been trying to get in contact with her. Musa reached over to the night table and took a hold of her phone, checking her voicemail and text messages. Nothing. Not one word from Riven. Closing her eyes and entering the land of nod Musa told herself that tomorrow she would revisit the topic but right now she needed to rest and, for once, put herself first.

Meanwhile inside the computer laboratory Tecna had her head buried in medical encyclopedia's internet webpages, print outs and two computer systems all running diagnostics on Musa's blood samples. Reacthing for another piece of paper Tecna stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and stave off the wave of tiredness that hit her body. She was tired and although her body craved sleep and all she wanted to do was rest she knew that Musa needed her. If she didn't figure out what this 'disease of death' was then her roommate and friend was going to die and that all rested on her shoulders. Tecna had a reputation of knowing anything there was to know about anything and now, reading page after page of useless information she realised that she didn't have an answer to this problem.

The girls needed a time frame, they needed something to give them reassurance and Musa needed more information on what the disease was to put everything into perspective. Taking her hand away from her face Tecna began typing into the computer search engine once more when a pair of hands suddenly squeezed her shoulders. Tecna jumped out of her seat and turned to see Timmy looking apologetic above her. "Hey Tecna, I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's okay," she replied, standing to her feet and throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Oh Timmy I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he admitted, leaning back to look his girlfriend in the eyes. "I know that what you've been going through has been tough but I'm here to help. So what are you doing?" He asked referring to the growing mountain of books, A4 pages and anatomy charts that cluttered the entire work desk.

"I have been trying to help find Musa's illness but this stupid computer won't spit out anything decent! We need a timeframe Timmy! We need to know what this is so we can save her!"

"Tecna you need to take a break, you look like you're going to faint. Have you had anything to eat today at all?" He asked.

"No," Tecna replied. "I've been too busy trying to help Musa."

"Hey," Timmy began. "You're allowed to take a break. You know that just because you come from a digital realm doesn't mean you have to work like a machine. You are allowed to take a break."

"But..." Tecna stuttered. "Then I feel like I am letting her down. Because we don't know how much time until the illness takes hold," Timmy pulled her back into his embrace catching the tears that fell from her eyes with his shoulder and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

Flora and the other girls were all in the main room in complete silence. Musa was a total wreak and she needed them to be strong but right now they all felt helpless. How could they help save their friend when they had no idea of what they were fighting against? How could they fight against something that they couldn't see, that they couldn't touch, that they couldn't hold. How do you fight against something that's invisible?

Suddenly a knock on the door brought Flora out of her trance. Standing to her feet she heaved a sigh before opening the door to reveal a sleeping Tecna lying comfortably in Timmy's arms. "Tecna," she sighed.

"It's okay" Timmy whispered. "She is just tired. Can someone open the door to her room," he asked with a shrug to emphasise the reason why. "My hands are kind of full."

"Sure," Bloom said standing and opening the door for him. As Timmy walked through the door and lay his girlfriend on her bed the other guys all walked into the room with screams from the girls. All of the girls met their boyfriends with hugs and kisses. "Oh Brandon!" Stella screamed as she raced into his arms.

"Hey Stella."

"I missed you so much," Stella sighed.

"So did I," he replied.

"Sky!" Bloom said hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"Hey Bloom," Sky sighed smiling. "It is so good to see you again."

"You think," Bloom smiled.

"Flora I'm sorry," Helia said when Flora looked into his eyes.

"What about Helia?" Flora asked worried.

"I'm sorry that this happened," Helia sighed. "If it were you I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Hey," Flora said taking his head in between her hands. "None of this is anyone's fault. It is something that just happens. And don't worry. Just having you here is helping me."

"Nabu!" Layla practically screamed before rushing into his arms and breaking down. He held her tightly in his arms and didn't say a word. The kind of strength Layla needed right now was not verbal but emotional. Her reaction brought the others back down to the real issue at hand, Musa.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell Riven about this?" Sky asked. "I mean the guy will start to get a bit suss after a while."

"Well it would be the first thing I'd do but Musa doesn't want him to know," Flora sighed.

"Why?" Nabu asked. "I mean he loves her and will do anything to protect her."

"Yeah but that's the thing," Flora replied. "I think that over the holiday break they had an argument or something. Riven only seems o show his affection when Musa is in danger but never when she is safe."

"Riven did say that he called over the summer break," Sky mentioned. "But maybe he was lying."

"So what do we do?" Asked Bloom. "We need to tell him sometime."

"Especially when we don't know how much time she has," Nabu added, placing his arm around Layla's shoulders as they started to shudder. Then Timmy remerged from Tecna's room."Wll I'm going to the computer lab to try and figure out this virus thing." He started out of the door when suddenly Nabu stood to his feet. "Hey I'll go with you." and they both left the room.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Brandon asked. "Until we find out what this thing is we don't know how to cure it. Do we just sit around and wait?" Stella sighed with annoyance.

"That is all we can do until we get the results," Layla began, wiping a tear from her eye. "It has been annoying us too, waiting around, I can't even think about how bad Musa is feeling."

The Witches laughed as they watched the scene before them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy all chuckled so loudly that they almost tipped their chairs over. "Those fairies are so stupid!" Icy laughed. "I can't believe how well this plan is working."

"It is a wonderful plan," said Darcy, admiring Leon and his idea with her bright purple eyes. "I can't believe that you really did this."

"Yeah, when would you think of something so awesome?" Icy asked.

"I had a lot of time," Leon stated, turning his attention back to the scene infront of him. "Hey look, it seems the heroes have found something out." The ladies all shut their mouths and leaned forwards. Sitting at the computer with his eyes in utter dismay was Timmy. "No," he turned to Nabu.

"What is it Timmy?" Nabu asked. Timmy looked to his friend buth unshed tears shining in his eyes. "We need to tell the others right now."

AN: If you could tell me what you think then please do :) I'd really appreciate it.


	7. A Deadline to Remember

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, alerts and favourites :)**

**Chapter 7**

**A Deadline to Remember**

When Timmy and Nabu entered the room their fellow specialists had returned to Red Fountain and the girls had retired to their beds. All except Layla and Flora who sat in silence in the lounge, fiddling with their nails or thinking quietly.

Musa was Layla's best friend at Alfea, ever since she had the argument with Stella in the Magical Reality Chamber and Musa comforted her in the park. They both had problems but shared one common thing, music. Layla danced and Musa created, they were the ultimate duo and, the very thought of having to lose that part of herself scared Layla to no end. If Musa died she wasn't sure if she's ever dance again and, although her parents would have been happy about it, that wasn't what she wanted.

Flora on the other hand was the most sensitive and had a kind of sixth sense about her friends and when they needed her. If there was anything she could do to help them then she did and, her previous conversations with Musa had proven that she was in need of the floral fairy's help. Though, the exact nature of that help was still to be seen.

As the boys finally entered they both looked to the two sitting in a cocoon of silence. Timmy's eyes were red and Nabu looked like he had been hit by a bus. Then Flora broke the silence. "How much time?"

"Wake the others," Nabu replied, placing a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "We can only say this once."

Flora and Layla wasted no time in rousing the others and, as soon as that was done, Tecna created a connection to her computer so the others at Red Fountain could join the conversation. They all crowded Timmy's computer screen in his room, waiting for the news and silently hoping that Riven wouldn't open the door.

Though that hope was misplaced. Riven awoke from his slumber and looked to see Helia's bed empty and a light shining down the hallway. Taking the sheets from his bare chest he walked down the hallway in his boxer shorts but stopped short when he heard Timmy clear the lump in his throat. Taking a step backwards he saw the light resonating from the bottom of the door.

"Musa," Timmy spoke, making Riven listen in even closer, leaning against the doorframe and peeking through the crack at his group of friends, surrounding the computer monitor.

"The virus Musa has is extremely aggressive," Timmy continued. "Every second a small part of her is being killed inside and from what we can tell it didn't occur on its own. It looks like a sort of spell."

"What kind of spell?" Bloom asked.

"A Hex," Timmy replied as Brandon ran a hand through his light brown hair and Sky shook his head in confusion. "But why not just use a spell?" He asked, making Layla roll her eyes for a moment.

"A Hex lasts for years while a spell is only temporary," she explained with a sigh.

"Musa has been given this virus on purpose."

"Not just Musa," Tecna sighed. "Her entire family."

* * *

><p>"Well, well, look at that," Leon smirked. "They figured it out." He stepped away from the girls backs as they watched with baited breath at the events unfolding before them. "I wonder what they will do next." Darcy asked, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Her mother and her father both died of illness. But so did the rest of her family as well," Tecna realized. "Wait a minute."<p>

"What is it Tec?" Layla asked when she too realized everything was coming together. She leant back in her seat and sighed. "Of course... it all makes sense."

"What does?" Asked Stella, stopping herself from jumping up and down "mind filling the rest of us in?"

"When Musa's father disowned the throne to become a musician," Tecna explained. "Musa was no longer considered for the throne. But if you cast a spell to kill the entire royal family..." Tecna took out another computer and showed them the family tree, sitting it in front of everyone so they could see. Next to each of Musa's descendants was the word 'deceased'. "Her grandparents, parents, uncles and aunties... all the people in the royal court of Melody all died of illness." Mouths hit the floor as Timmy turned to Tecna.

"So you are saying that once everyone else was dead that now..." Timmy added when Tecna nodded. "Musa is again the Princess of Melody and so she would be a target for attack."

"Timmy," Brandon asked from the laptop monitor; making everyone turn their attention there as Tecna removed the family tree from view. "How much time?" Timmy just sighed and looked around the room, desperately wishing that someone else would tell him what was happening. "It is worse than we thought."

"How much worse?" Layla asked. "Timmy what are we dealing with?"

"Musa has... one week left to live," he finally said it out loud.

Riven's eyes burned with both shock and rage. His eye brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth so tightly together that it seemed they would crack. His fists clenched and his arms grew heavy but, however much he wanted to barge in he knew he had to wait, to see if there was anything else that he had missed.

Meanwhile Layla fell into the lounge as the other girls legs grew weak. Helia sat further back in his seat while Brandon began pacing around the room. Nabu raced to Layla's aid and took a hold of her quivering shoulders with his hands though he knew that the comfort they offered was minimal compared to what she actually needed.

The girls and the guys were all at a loss for words. One of their best friends, the now next in line to the throne, was going to die in just one week. What were they going to do?

Just as they all thought about what was happening Mrs Faragonda entered the doors. "Girls Musa is awake if you want to see her," Layla ran out without a seconds hesitation while the others didn't move, they were frozen to the spot.

"Girls I know how we can cure this illness." Heads shot up all around the room as Farragonda saw a glimmer of hope return in their eyes.

"How?" Asked Bloom. "Whatever it is we will do it!"

"I know you will Bloom but it's not an easy task, said there mentor. "To reverse the effects of the Hex, you must use the original spell in conjunction with another healing spell."

"But how would we find out who did it?" Asked Bloom

"And get them to cough up the spell?" Stella was now standing. She was more determined than ever to get her friend Musa a normal life again.

"We need to see if there is anyone who would want to hurt Musa and what their motive for doing so might be," Mrs Faragonda began when Tecna stifled a gasp and placed her hand to her mouth.

"Tecna what is it?" She asked.

"Mrs F, I think I know who it is?"

"Really!" The other girls lifted slightly in their seats, the guys on the other end of the computer monitor almost trying to jump through the screen.

"There is only one other member of the Melody royal family alive other than Musa, it's a man named Leon."

* * *

><p>"And Bang," Leon scoffing, making with his hand and imitating the firing of a shot. "They figured it out again."<p>

"Why are you letting them figure all of this out?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah isn't that a little stupid?" Darcy added as Leon looked at them all with his red eyes.

"Actually it is perfect. Firstly there is no way that I am giving up the spell, assuming that they find this place of course and secondly, even if they do manage to persuade me I will give them a new spell that will speed up the viruses progression and kill her instead." Icy grinned; she should have known that Leon would have a back-up plan, something she and her sisters had failed to make use of in the past.

"Brilliant" Icy sighed. "So either way, Musa the little music fairy will die."

"And when she does, the entire Realm of Melody will be at my grasp," Leon laughed with the others following. All they had to do was be ready when they found out where he was. Now the witches were learning the way to play it smart. The entire time they had been going to the Winx when really they just needed to land the bait and let them come to them.

"This is perfect and once the Music fairy, so strong willed and confident falls to her knees in pain and dies, all of her friends watching as she passes, they will all lose confidence and will believe that they were the ones who killed her. When that happens, I will ascend to the throne and while they are ashamed and worried we will kill the rest of them while we have the chance. Then I will release the Army of Decay, Lord Darkar and Valtor to take the realms and we will be a new company," Leon laughed harder again as the witches watched his eyes turn darker, to an almost black colour.

"The Company of Darkness, featuring the worst criminals, villains and most powerful beings in the world and you three," he pointed to them "the descendants of the original coven of witches, will be by our side to kill the fairies and take over the realms. We will have kings, queens, princesses and civilians alike all bowing to us and no simple Company of Light like Farragonda, Saladin and Griffin will be able to stop every evil creature in the universe."

The witches all had smiled ten feet wide. This was it. Just by killing one fairy and making their way in, they were killing the entire realm. There evil chuckles shook the walls of Cloud Tower, lightning sparks danced around stormy, parts of the room became laid with ice, the darkness from Darcy was forming the entire room to become a shadow and there new master Leon's eyes shone the red again through the darkness. "There is nothing they can do to stop us."

* * *

><p>AN: Question: In the next chapter would you like to see Riven...<p>

a) Punch one of the guys at Red Fountain (you can choose which will be the lucky one)

b) To leave for Alfea immediately to see Musa

c) Both, punch first, see Musa later.

Please let me know because I want to include the most chosen response inside the next chapter :) Thanks for reading.


	8. A Smile Returns

**AN: Hey Everyone, **

**I hope this chapter will be up to your high expectations. Option C from the previous question was the winner! I have decided to split it into two parts to cover two chapters. I think it will be pretty obvious what one I included here and what one will be in the next. I might slip in another question at some point during another chapter in the fic for you to vote on. Thanks to all my readers and to those who have reviewed, alerted and favourite this story they all mean the world to me and really encourage me to work on making each chapter better and better for posting.**

**Another thanks to ****Septapphirix for helping me choose which specialist gets the honour of being punched in the opening scene and helping with some dialogue, much appreciated. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**A Smile Returns**

The computer screen turned black, leaving the only light illuminating the room that of the lamp Timmy had on his nightstand. The boys were silent, each of them wondering what they could do to find the spell and cure Musa but their train of thought skidded to a stop when the ceiling lights turned on and an angry Riven stood at the door, fists balled, breathing laboured and eyes square on them. "Riven."

"How dare you," his deep voice responded making Helia swallow slightly with fear as Brandon and Sky stood their ground. "How could you keep this from me?"

"We didn't!" Sky yelled, stepping forward. "Musa did."

"Don't you dare blame Musa for this! She had no control over this."

"She did," Brandon piped. "She didn't want us to tell you that's why the girls cut off communication with us for so long, they were trying to figure out what to do. We only just found out about it ourselves."

"And who could really blame her," Sky sighed making Riven's gaze turn to his direction.

"Sky..." Helia warned.

"No, he needs to hear this. You can't just be with Musa whenever you want; you need to take her feelings into consideration! No wonder she's confused. How can you expect her to tell you everything when you have kept so many things from her in the past?" Riven didn't reply but Helia and Brandon knew he was on the verge of boiling over. "Musa is going through enough without your self-centred attitude and if you can't figure out what you want from your relationship with her then I don't blame her for not wanting to tell you about this!"

BAM!

Riven's knuckled met the skin of his left cheek and sent Sky plummeting to the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked to Riven, wiping the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand.

Helia watched the exchange with wide eyes and while Brandon wanted to help Sky off the ground he even had to admit that the blonde specialist had gone too far. Riven always had a short fuse but holding a match to it was the worst thing anyone could do. Riven didn't say another word but the silence pervaded the air as he left the room and walked down the hall. None of the guys went after him, none of them dared.

Meanwhile Layla walked past the nurse's station and into the sick bay. She turned to her right and saw Musa sitting quietly on the bed with her iPod in her ears. "Hey," she sighed, taking a seat and giving her friend a hug as she took off her headphones. "Hey," she replied "have you heard?"

"Yeah," Layla began. "But the others will be here to explain. When I heard you were awake I wanted to come and see you."

"I hope they arrive soon, I just want to know," Musa paused and her eyes were distant, almost like her strength had completely disappeared. "I want to know how long I have to say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that!" Layla yelled, placing her hands on Musa's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Musa you need to listen to me. You are my first best friend here at Alfea. Ever since Anne left me on Tides I found it hard to make friends but you helped me." Tears began to form but she held them back from shedding. "I couldn't survive if you left me too."

"That's the problem," Musa replied. "I'm worried that everyone is going to be in too much pain when it happens. I don't want anyone's pity."

"Musa," Layla sighed. "You may be a strong willed fairy with a heart of solid gold but you still need your friends."

"You don't understand," Musa sighed as the others arrived in the room and crowded around the bed. Musa turned to face Timmy, seeing the red circles around everyone's eyes didn't ease her worry but she had to know. "So what's the verdict" Musa asked, eyes turning to Layla. "Layla wouldn't tell me until you arrived."

"It's worse than we thought," Timmy started though, again he paused. It was hard enough to deliver this bad news once let alone twice. No one else spoke up either; all of them wondered how she would take it. When she learnt that the virus had made her terminal she had run off out into the forest alone, what would finding out that death was only one week away do?

"Just tell me!" Yelled Musa "For heaven's sake just spit it out!"

"You only have one week left," Timmy muttered softly though Musa heard it loud and clear. One week. Musa's heart felt as if it had been taken out of her chest and placed under a freeze ray. It felt heavy and even breathing began to hurt. She knew her time was short but she thought at least a month, one year at best. But this...this wasn't what she thought.

Stella, Tecna, Flora, Bloom and Layla all watched as Musa became paler than the white sheets she was sitting on and her eyes grow so distant that they lost all focus. Layla placed her arms around Musa, hoping to gauge her friend's response and offer her comfort, tears sliding down her face like rain on a window. She had tried to hold them but she realised her effort was futile.

Musa didn't respond. She didn't lean into Layla's embrace, she didn't move her hand to touch her forearm, she didn't cry, she just sat still, frozen in shock.

"Musa," Flora coaxed, trying to get the fairy to do something...anything. "Sweetie."

"Musa," Bloom started, kneeling down to meet her unfocused eyes as Layla released her hold. "Listen to me there is a way to fix this. It's a Hex that has been passed down from generation to generation in your family. The spell is very strong but we can break it." Bloom took Musa's hand, her face still frozen. "Musa we can beat this."

Musa finally looked up to everyone and blinked, her eyes refocusing, a glimmer of hope returning in her eye. "You'll all be there to help me fight this right?" She asked. The girls almost laughed; of course they were going to help. They weren't just going to let Musa die when there was a chance of saving her life. Stella placed a hand on Musa's arm as Flora did to the opposing shoulder, each of them surrounded her with a sense of security and strength that she knew could only come from friends like these, unconditional ones who would do anything for each other no matter what the cost. "We will help fight this," Layla's determined voice sounded. "We will find out who did this..."

"And when we do..." Tecna added.

"They will wish they were never born," said Stella making a fist in front of her face.

"We're with you all the way Musa," Flora's comforting voice echoed. "We will cure this."

For the first time, in Musa didn't remember how long...she smiled. Ever since the attack, the diagnosis, everything that had happened she never smiled but now, as it graced her lips the girls around her grew with determination and perseverance. They were going to find this Leon and when they did he would pay.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be up soon and it's going to be the longest yet for this fic when I've finished with it so there may be a slightly longer delay than usual. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	9. Day One

**AN: Once again thanks for all the reviews and support. I know I said that this chapter would be the longest yet but decided to cut this one short to save certain parts for the next few chapters. Here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

**Day One**

The next morning Musa lay still in the sick ward. She hadn't been in her own bed for days now but decided that having all of her friends watching her every move to make sure she was safe wouldn't be good for them. If she was here at least she could sneeze without a worried glance and her friends would be able to relax in peace.

The night before they had vowed to fight this virus but right at this moment all Musa could think of was how her friends would react if they didn't win. One week to live, seven days and six nights. Until her last breath. Musa awoke early that morning and looked at the sunrise. She took a camera from her bedside and took a photo of her smiling before it before deciding to take a walk around the Alfea. With the other fairies asleep it was eerily quiet as the sun continued to light up the sky and the forest below.

Stepping into the quad she took a seat and another photo before making her way to the auditorium, the cafeteria and her classrooms. She even managed to see the teachers all walking down the path together for their early morning breakfast before the girls and rounded them up for a group photo.

"How are you feeling today Musa?" Farragonda asked with concern in her voice while the other teachers continued to their previous destination.

"I'm okay I guess," Musa sighed. "But I'm worried not just about me but about my friends. What if we can't get the spell Miss F?"

"I suppose we will all have to face that bridge when we come to it but try to stay positive Musa." And with those less than encouraging words Miss Farragonda left. She wasn't just trying to convince Musa to have hope but herself as well.

Finally back in her dorm Musa stood out on the balcony and watched the sun shining bright in the sky. She waited silently, not wanting the others to wake, they needed their rest. "We are going to fix this," said a familiar voice behind her. Musa turned to see Riven standing in the room, his face seemed angry but his eyes concerned. She knew he must have found out the truth and felt deeply guilty for the pain written on his face. Suddenly she burst into a run and crashed into his chest making his arms wrap themselves around her as tears escaped her eyes and sobs shook her shoulders.

"Hey," he soothed, kissing her forehead before holding her tighter. "It's okay. We will fix this," he sighed as Musa lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Riven I'm scared."

"I'm...I'm scared too," he admitted. "But you trust me right?"

"Yes," Musa smiled before she held him again. "Riven I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I missed you so much but I was confused and-" Riven placed a finger against her lips to silence the terrified fairy.

"You don't have to apologise. You had no control over this and even though I wished you would have told me sooner I understand why you didn't. It's going to be okay Muse."

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too." Musa took a hold of the camera in her hand and held it before them, wiping the tears from her eyes to look more presentable first. "Okay now come on smile for the camera." Riven smiled next to Musa before taking the camera from her and stepping backwards. "Now it's your turn," he smirked. "You look beautiful Muse," he said before taking the photo of Musa standing before the sun and giving it back. "So where are the other guys?" Asked Musa, flicking through the photos she took.

"They will be here in a few minutes," he smiled. "I just had to see you sooner than that." Flora and Bloom snickered as they closed their room door and started getting dressed for the others, it was always nice to see the softer side of Riven even though he kept it reserved for Musa most of the time.

Riven and Musa just hugged together for a moment, taking in the warmth of each other's body before sitting on the couch and waiting for the others to arrive. After another twenty minutes the other boys were all there. Timmy and Tecna began to look for the location of Leon on their computers while the others all were taking photos with Musa. Musa took as many photos as she could with each of the girls and some funnier ones as well. She took some of each couple, Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon, Flora and Helia, Nabu and Layla, Tecna and Timmy and of her and Riven.

Then Tecna and Timmy barged back into the dorm room. "Guys we have a location!" Timmy smiled. "But I think that also means we have more trouble."

"What do you mean?" Asked Riven. "We can handle trouble."

"Yeah," Bloom agreed. "As long as we can get that spell."

"Well Leon is in Quantum," Timmy announced making Riven stand to his feet suddenly.

"What?"

"Riven what's wrong?" Musa asked making him turn to look at the group.

"That's my home realm." Sky and the others eyes widened before they realised that they never did find out where Riven grew up.

"It's not the best place to stay so why would he be there?" Riven asked.

"Well...we think it's because he was finding something, or more specifically, someone."

"What do you mean bro?" Brandon asked, confused.

"Well we found out he was in Quantum so I hacked the security feeds and, well, see for yourself," He placed his laptop on the table as the group gathered around. Walking around the corner and changing their appearance was the three witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"That those pesky witches have teamed up with him!" Stella almost shouted.

"Yeah," Tecna sighed sadly. "So it isn't just Leon we have to deal with."

"Hey whatever they have we can beat," said Nabu looking to Layla who followed his lead.

"Yeah we can't just give up, those witches have teamed up with others before but we have always been able to beat them." The girls and guys all agreed. They had always beaten the witches and they weren't ready to change their winning streak. This time their journey would be more dangerous, more deadly and more terrifying for if they didn't win then Musa would die and their own fates could end the same way.

As they all boarded the ship, ready for the journey ahead, Mrs Farragonda asked them to be cautious on their journey and watched the ship rose into the air. "Good Luck Musa," she crossed her fingers for luck. "I sure hope this works."

Timmy drove the ship with Brandon as his navigator. Riven was ordered to stay away from the controls because this week was just to be spent with Musa. If he didn't get to say goodbye because he was doing some task then he would never have forgiven himself. If they failed then they would never forgive themselves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Leon were all terribly excited about their prey coming to them. "Ladies," began Leon as they turned to look at him. "I have something to give you," he smirked before shooting three beams from his hands toward his new companions. Each one grimaced as their bodies absorbed the power offered to them. Each of them smiling at the energy that now flowed through their veins. The magic stopped as the witches looked to each other.<p>

"I have given you some of my magic so that you can do something for me."

"What exactly?" Asked Stormy.

"I want you to take down those Winx girls and those specialists," he laughed manically for a moment. "I want you to take down that ship." Icy, Darcy and Stormy couldn't stop the smiles spreading on their faces. "With pleasure," Darcy smiled.

The ship was cruising through the air peacefully though the girl's anxious stomach butterflies and the guy's nerves filled the air. The silence and tension could be cut with a blunt knife.

Two hours later they entered Quantum air space, everyone looked around and they saw small home villages scattered across the open countryside. It looked like a lovely place, surrounded by deep lush forest. Flora though the trees were beautiful but Riven didn't boast about how great the place was. This wasn't the best place to grow up in, it was full of thieves and violence and bullying occurred on a daily basis. Though as new rulers took over the realm it became a much better place. But bitter memories always out did the sweet.

"Hey everyone turn around so I can get a picture," Musa announced making them all line up near the window. Timmy and Brandon still at the controls with Sky. She just managed to get the camera to focus on her smiling friends when her smile drooped and she dropped the camera to the floor. "GET DOWN!"


	10. This Can't Be The End

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed etc. sorry for the slight delay in the latest chapter (writers block is a pain) but I hope you like the latest instalment and that no one fell off that cliff-hanger from the last chapter. Anyway enjoy and please continue to tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 10**

**This Can't Be The End**

"GET DOWN!" Musa screamed making the others hit the deck before a bright purple bolt of lightning smashed the glass they had been standing in front of and shot through the other side of the ship. "What the hell was that?" Riven yelled as Timmy tried to gain control of the ship which was now hurtling out of the sky. "Timmy!"

"I can't control it anymore!" He yelled as the ship tossed and turned and its final engine collapsed, another blast sending the group to the ground then nothing. The screams faded and what filled that void were the occasional sparks from the ships damaged engine, metal crushing against each other, and the hope that they had all survived the crash.

Brandon was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around as he did. The ship had been blown to smithereens, the ruins all still smouldering with the flames igniting the grass surrounding their previous pride and joy. Luckily they had landed inside the country and not a city or village, the results would have been far worse. Standing to his feet Brandon put his hand to his head, taking it back to see that the stinging sensation had been caused by a cut, now spilling blood down the side of his face but not into his eyes.

He heard a moan coming from his left and turned to see Sky lying on his front, his eyes slowly twitching. "Sky!" Brandon yelled, kneeling next to his friend. "Sky, wake up for me." His eyes finally awoke with a shake and Brandon helped him to sit up. After a quick check over the two realised that Sky's upper arm had been cut rather deeply, making his blue heroes uniform turn purple, but overall he was fine. "Sky I need you to help me," he explained before the two began walking over the wreak, identifying any survivors. "Bloom!" Sky called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Stella! Flora! Anyone!" Brandon followed when he looked up and saw Timmy, lying like a ragdoll over the edge of the clothes line to dry. "Timmy," Brandon encouraged making the red-headed specialist look down. "Are you okay?" Brandon asked as Timmy climbed down.

"Yeah," Timmy sighed. "But where are the others?" He asked.

"We are trying to find them." The three boys continued to search, each of them hoping desperately that they would all be okay. Then as Sky passed the ship he peered inside through the hull and smoke. "Brandon!" He yelled. "I found Stella!"

Brandon ran so quickly that when he finally reached the ship it was hard for him to stop. Carefully he moved into the crumbling ship and took her in his arms, taking her outside to some fresh air. Sky joined Timmy while Brandon tapped Stella's face lightly with his hands, making her wake up and begin coughing the smoke from her lungs.

Meanwhile Layla had finally awoken and started her own search. That was when she saw Nabu still inside the ship. "Nabu!" She yelled though the smoke was too thick for her to see through. Transforming into her enchantix she used a morphix shield around herself to enter the ship and took Nabu's arm over her shoulder to lead him out, luckily he was still conscious. "What happened?" He asked, sitting up to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"It doesn't matter," Layla hugged him tightly in her arms "as long as you're safe."

"It doesn't matter," the familiar voice of Icy the witch, cackling above them began, making all of those below turn to face her floating form "because there is no way you are going to save Musa."Layla flew into the air to be level with Icy, forcing herself to not wipe the witches smirk right off her face with a morphix blast.

"Yes there is," Layla said proudly "we will save Musa."

"Then where is she?" Icy smirked. Layla looked around. She saw Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy and an unconscious Stella, but where were Flora, Musa, Riven, Helia, Tecna and Bloom. "I see that you can't find her or a few of your other friends anywhere."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Layla screamed throwing a morphix ball of energy to Icy. Icy just brushed it off to the side. "I am sure that my sisters will have taken care of them by now."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked again, trying to attack several times but Icy just kept on picking her attacks off like they were stray pieces of hair on her outfit. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?"

"YOU WILL JOIN THEM SOON ENOUGH," Icy screamed as a large cage made of dark ice was encased around her and fell to the ground over her other friends. "Or maybe we will just leave you hear for the next..." Icy pretended to think for a moment "seven or so days."

"NO!" Sky yelled. "You can't do that. You know Musa will die by then."

"I am well aware," Icy smiled. "But don't worry, we will make sure it is as painless for her as we can make it," she laughed. "But you on the other hand...you are a very different story."

Flora opened her eyes and placed a hand to her head as she looked around, kneeling next to her on the right was Bloom and on the left was Helia. "What happened?" she asked making Helia hug her in his arms.

"Thank heavens you're awake."

"Where are we?" Flora asked when Bloom shrugged her shoulders. "We're not really all that sure," she explained as Helia helped Flora to sit up. "But I assume still in Quantum somewhere, maybe inside that large castle we saw on the way through."

"What about the others?" Flora asked again, realising immediately that the other girls were now missing and that their ship crashed, a bump on Helia's forehead and the bruising to her wrist testament to the fact. Truth be told she was really worried about Musa and where she was. If Musa had gotten too badly hurt during the accident then the chances of her being okay were far less than their own, they were all healthy, Musa was terminally ill. "What if something happened to them?"

"Don't worry," Bloom said trying to calm Flora down by placing a hand on her shoulder. "They will be okay. They are strong and we will get out of here all we need to do is figure out a way to do it." A laugh, a laugh that could have stopped the entire world in one move suddenly sounded from above as clouds filled the small and confined dark room. The room that was perfectly round with no possible escape route to be seen and only one single window at the top to give them light.

Everyone looked above them to see Stormy smiling again, her eyes were a bright yellow, her power was strong. Bloom could already sense that the Witches had taken their powers to the next level and had a feeling that Leon may have been behind it.

Stormy descended from above with her usual smirk, waiting for the questions she knew would follow. "Where are the others?" Flora began.

"You better tell us where they are you witch!" Bloom yelled when Stormy just began laughing.

"I wouldn't be worried about that," Stormy smiled evilly "just look," she clicked her fingers, making a hole in the wall so they could see beyond the stone, outside the sun was setting, the first day was done and the second would begin. "No," Bloom sighed. "It can't be the second day yet."

"Actually," Stormy began. "It can. Your little pixie friend is going to die in less than 6 days. But of course, the spell is easy enough to become more aggressive."

"What!" Yelled Helia. "What do you mean more aggressive?"

"I mean" Stormy began, loving the desperate and pleading eyes of those below her. Each of them with a thousand burning questions they needed the answers too. She loved the thought of telling them their friend's fate and then watching as they cried...but what else would you expect from a member of the Trix?

"Master Leon can simply increase the aggressiveness of his spell and kill Musa within say, two more days rather than a week." Floras eyes began to fill with the tears Stormy most enjoyed. While watching Helia take hold of his precious girlfriend she caught Bloom running at her with a ball of fire in her hand. Bloom fired at her but Stormy just caught it in her hand. "What," Stormy smiled looking to the disappointed face of Bloom when she realised that her effort was in vain. "You thought that we would let you win easily this time? No. We learned some new skills from Master Leon and to be quite frank we are sick of losing," Stormy shut her hand to extinguish the fireball and looked to them.

"Now," her hand rose and chains appeared around there legs. Dark heavy chains that prevented flying in all its forms and made their legs tired and heavy. "These chains are made with dark magic. They will only grow stronger with every attack you use against them so please don't waste your time." And in a puff of smoke Stormy disappeared.

Meanwhile Riven woke up and found himself inside a room identical to the one Helia and the others were in. Round, stone walls, dark and dank with only one window at the top level. Judging by the orange glow shining through the sun was setting and that only meant one thing. They had been unconscious for quite a while.

Turning around he saw Musa lying knocked out on the floor and immediately hastened to her side. "Musa," he sighed taking her into his arms. "Musa wake up!" Tecna heard the sound of Riven's frantic voice and her eyes opened. She stood to her feet but felt a dull ache coming from her ankle and realised that it must have been from the crash. Her eyes turned down to Musa and just as she made her way to her side her eyes finally opened, making Riven release a breath he forgot he was holding. "Where are we?" She asked. Riven looked around, Tecna noticing that he had a few scratches on his neck and his head. "I'm pretty sure we are in Castle Revelation," he answered. "It's one of the oldest castles inside the countryside, I used to come and train here as a kid but these rooms had doors, I guess Leon and the witches changed them around a little." When suddenly the room went much darker than before. "And the specialist is the winner!" She joked, laughing throatily before landing on the cobblestone below her watching Riven help Musa to get feet.

"Well would you look at that," she smirked. "Riven leaves me and then falls in love with the terminal pixie, how tragic."

"Shut up Darcy!" Riven yelled. "What do you want?"

"Where are the others?" Asked Tecna. Darcy just laughed at their faces.

"That is none of your concern," she replied. "You should be more worried about that Virus of yours Musa and not your little friends."

"My friends are more important to me than my life."

"Is that so?" Darcy said stepping forward to Musa and looking her deep in the eyes. "We will soon see."

"Get away from her," Riven said standing between Darcy and Musa. "You know we will win," he said as Musa stood over by Tecna and helped her support her weight onto her shoulder.

"Riven you really are sad now aren't you. You know if you weren't so annoying I might consider taking you back."

"Never," Riven was ready to kill this witch as soon as possible but the last thing he wanted was one of Darcy's attacks to miss him and hit either of the girls. These witches weren't stupid and now they had learnt new tricks from there master they were more powerful than ever before. Darcy rose her hand as Riven took some steps back, shielding the other girls with his body. "These should hold you." the same chains that had been used on Bloom, Flora and Helia appeared around there legs. "They grow stronger the more you try to escape so I suggest you stay still until we decide what to do with you."

"And what are you going to do?" Tecna asked

"We could always kill you right now but what would the fun be?" she smirked. "Of course we could do anything to you all but you know what. There is always the option or letting you rot in here," she smiled. Riven began running to Darcy, his fist ready to punch her face into the dirt but she disappeared, his chains making him fall to the ground with a echoing bang. She appeared behind him. "See you all soon," and with that she disappeared into the night.

"What are we going to do?" Tecna asked, sitting down with Musa by her side.

"We will think of something," Musa replied "we have to think of something."

"Musa," Tecna sighed, her eyed filling with tears at the realisation that three of them were here and they had no idea about whether the others had survived. "I don't want...this to be the end."

"Neither do I," Musa hugged Tecna, offering all the comfort she had. She wanted to find the spell and have her friends help her but it seemed that nothing would happen to plan on this trip. What the witches had in store for them they weren't sure but what they did know was that if they didn't get the spell and get out of there as quickly as possible Musa would die and possibly all of them with her.


	11. The Abyss

**There are a few things I'd like to address before this chapter gets underway.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourite this fic, your support really does mean the world to me.**

**I am now the beta-reader for a story called 'Missing in Action' written by Neverforget101 and have been working collaboratively with the construction of the plot etc. the fic proves to be very promising and full of drama. If you could take the time to give the fic a read and review that would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do NOT own the song In The End by Linkin Park.**

**This chapter is both the darkest and the longest for this fic :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Abyss**

Layla smashed her hands hard against the bars of the cage, making them rattle and her hands sting with pain. she and the other guys were now trapped in. "Let us out of here!" she yelled to no one in particular when Nabu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Layla," he began, making the aggressive fairy turn to look into his deep purple eyes. "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Nabu!" She reroted, making hin retract his hand. "Calm is not what we should be right now, we should be trying to find a way out of this stupid cage so we can find the others and see if they are alright!"Her hands readied themselves to hit the metal but Nabu took them in his hands, holding them tight. "Stop this Layla, you are just wasting your energy; Timmy already analysed then and you know thye are unbreakable."

"I don't care, Nabu!" Layla yelled again. "I need to find the others... I need to see if Musa is okay, I need to make sure I am there to keep them safe." Stella stood to her feet, Brandon following suit.

"Layla we'll find them."

"And they are going to be fine," Added Sky. "They have us..."

"But not for long," the wonderfully irritating Icy chuckled, raising her hands into the air and muttering words under her breath. Suddenly a dark hole appeared at the far end of the cage right under Brandons feet, quickly he reacted, pushing Stella into Timmy with his hands before falling straight through. "Snookums!" Stella screamed.

Sky reached out, trying to take his hand but ended up falling in himself. "Grab onto something!" Timmy yelled making everyone do so. Stella and Timmy held onto the bars near each other before Layla and Nabu did the same, wind slowly building so strong that their legs all floated in the air, pointing to an unwanted destination. "Just keep holding on! Don't let go!" Nabu hollered though Timmy felt something stinging at his hands, he had no choice but to let go flying directly behind him and into the dark abyss. "Timmy!" Stella shrieked.

"Don't let go Layla!" Nabu yelled when he felt a cold stinging at his hands, he fought against the sensation before it became too much and his hands let go. Layla quickly reacted, using her free right hand to grab a hold of Nabu's flailing one. "Nabu!" She yelled above the howling wing. "Don't worry, I won't let go."

"Layla, if you don't let go now we will both fall." She shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"No I'm not letting you go!"

"Layla its okay," Nabu replied offering a kind smile as one of her fingers slipped from around the bar she held. "You have to let go!"

"No!"

"Yes! Layla I'll find you I promise okay...I will find you!" The sound of Stella's screaming suddenly disappeared as she too flew into the hole. Layla looked to Icy who just shrugged her shoulders, it was clear that going through that portal was the only way; maybe Musa would be on the other side.

Nabu watched as Layla's gaze returned to his and her hands slowly unwound around the bar drawing them straight into the abyss together hands still connected.

* * *

><p>Helia walked around the room's circumference for the thirtieth time since they had been sent there. He held his hand against the bricks surrounding them, trying to find something, any way that they could get out. A secret passage, a hidden door, a lose brick so he could dig them out and into the open light. But the light had long disappeared from the cell they were in now and as he sat down they realised there definitely was no way out. All they had to do was sit and wait.<p>

Bloom pulled on her chains using her bare hands but the bands refused to give way, they had tried to cast an illunmination spell to make the room fill with light but nothing worked, the chains were slowly draining their winx and the rough landing from the ship earlier hadn't helped much in their plight. Stormy was right.

It was quiet in the room as Flora folded her legs to her chest and sat her head on her knees. She didn't know what to do and all this waiting was slowly killing her inside. Flora needed the great outdoors, she needed the sun and trees, not to be cooped up inside a room made of bricks that held no hope of escape.

"We'll get out of this Flora, I promise," Helia hoped, convincing himself more than anyone else in the room. He placed a hand on Flora's back hoping to offer some kind of hope and strength though Flora didn't respond to his touch. Things were looking grim.

Bloom sat quietly hoping that Sky and the others were okay and that they were not the only ones who survived the crash the very thought of them being the only three alive gave her shivers. Then she heard it, a faint sound that made Bloom wonder if her mind had imagined it. "Guys did you just hear a-"

"Scream?" Helia finished, looking to the sky, a glimmer of hope returning in his eye. Flora stood to her feet as Bloom did the same, the two drawing together in the centre with Helia, all of them looking above.

"Stella?" She questioned as the scream grew louder and then they saw her, her long blonde hair the only contrast against the darkness.

"STELLA!" Bloom shrieked before running to catch her friend in her arms, making the two overbalance and fall in a muddled heap. "Stella!" Bloom yelled, patting her friends face softly with her hand. "Stella wake up!" Stella obeyed and opened her eyes to see Bloom, Flora and Helia all circling around her. Her eyes filled with tears as her teeth chattered together and her arms flung around Blooms shoulders, squeezing so tightly she nearly suffocated her friend.

Bloom looked to the others wondering what had happened before Stella leaned backwards and looked to Flora and Helia. "You're alive!" She smiled. "Oh thank God!"

"Stella what happened? Have you seen anyone else?" Helia asked making her nod her head.

"Sky, Nabu, Layla, Timmy and Brandon are all okay or at least they were when I last saw them...until."

"Until what?" Bloom nearly shouted, hoping that her love was alright.

"Icy used this kind of spell thing and made a portal appear underneath us. It started pulling everyone in. I lost my grip and followed Brandon, Sky and Timmy but Nabu and Layla were still together. It...was...horrible." Bloom took her friend into her arms, holding the shuddering fairy.

Stella leant back trying to get onto her feet but grabbing her side instead. Her eyes closed in a grimace making Bloom place a hand on her shoulder. "Stella?"

"Here let me look," Flora insisted, kneeling next to her friend and putting slow pressure on the side.

"I think you might have hit your ribs in the crash. They're probably just bruised but you need to be careful."

"Thanks Flora. Have you seen anyone else?" The group shook their heads. Riven, Musa and Tecna were still missing. "I don't know how I ended up here but it is good to see you guys are all okay," Stella smiled before chains materialized from the ground around her ankles "or not" she shrieked. "How do we get out of here?"

"These chains are stronger than you think Stella, we can't break them," Bloom explained

"We have tried to use our magic but while the chains are attached we can't cast any spells," Flora added.

"Let me see about that," Stella grimaced to a standing position. "Transportus backhomus," she chanted, but nothing. They were right. Any magic would not work. "Those Witches!" Stella yelled.

"They are so going to get the full power of the dragon when I get out of here," Bloom yelled, tugging on her chains again.

"I wonder how the others are." Flora wondered; her eyes were staring at the ground vacantly. Helia placed an arm around her shoulders and Flora leaned into the embrace enjoying the warmth of his chest.

"What was that?" Asked Bloom making Stella turn her attention to the room again and Flora lean away from Helia. "I didn't hear anything."

"AH!" Helia yelled, letting go of Flora and being pulled chains first toward a newly formed abyss portal on the other side of the room. "HELIA!" Flora charged, the others following closely behind. His back scraping against every rocky edge that the floor had as he went. Then he stopped, holding for dear life onto the edge. "Ah Flora!" He screamed in pain making the nature fairy sprint and dive to take hold of his hands. Though, just as her fingers touched his, they slipped away, his body falling into the deep chasm below and out of sight. "Helia!" She screamed, attempting to dive in after him but Stella and Bloom took her into their arms, holding her as she whimpered and wailed, tears flowing down her face and dripping onto the floor that now closed itself.

Flora wormed her way out of their grasp and felt the floor with her hands punching it repeadidly. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Musa sat silently inside their own area though her eyes began to close. She placed a hand to her head and began massaging her temples in an attempt to remove the thump her brain emitted every few seconds. "Musa are you okay?" Tecna asked from where she sat, chains attached, at the other side of the room.<p>

"Yeah," Musa replied trying to smile reassuringly. "Just a headache that's all."

"Are you sure?" Riven asked, moving toward his girlfriend, his chains shuffling along the cobblestones as he went, the other end attached to one particular stone along the edge of the room. "Yeah I'm sure," Musa answered.

But Musa knew the truth; she had seen it all before with her mother and now the memories that she had tried to forget kept on resurfacing. Her mother started complaining of a headache then she got a fever and cold sweat, her vision disappeared and her breathing became ragged. Then she stopped breathing all together.

Musa didn't want to alert her friends or make them panic more than they already did, she didn't want them to lose hope entirely but knew that when the time came, which she was sure would considering their current circumstances, they would have to learn the truth.

Riven may have been a hot-headed and strong but he certainly wasn't blind. He looked to Musa and saw the look of doubt in her eyes, there was something wrong and she wasn't telling them, she was hiding something from him. "Musa, you aren't telling us something."

"What?" She asked, looking to Riven as he stood before her. "Riven-"

"Don't play dumb I-" he stopped, suddenly hearing the sound of chains scrapping against the rocks. "What the hell!"

Tecna's head shot up as she looked to an opening in the floor right where Rivens chains were now disappearing into. Then Riven fell, feet first and began sliding to his destination. "Riven!" Musa screamed; breaking into a sprint to reach him as Tecna did the same, Musa dived and managed to ghold his hands in hers, one foot on the edge of the portal she pushed upwards, trying in vain to pull Riven out of the hole though her arms weren't strong enough. "Riven!" She called looking down to the raven haired specialist and the bottomless pit he was about to fall into.

"Musa," he sighed, looking into her eyes with a smile. "Musa let me go or you'll fall in too."

"No," she shook her head, tears streaming down her pale white cheeks as her arms pulled harder. "I need you; please Riven! I can't do this without you!"

"It's going to be okay," Riven grimaced, the pressure on his body ripping it slowly in two. "Tecna, make her let go." Tecna didn't want to but realised it was the only solution. Nodding her head at his request she placed herhands over Musa's trembling ones and slowly loosened her grip.

"NO!" Her final fingers slipped as Riven fell into the abyss, disappearing in the dark shadows below. "RIVEN!" Tecna held Musa as she cried and the floor closed once more. Tecna tried to comfort the aching Fairy who screamed in misery before making her way to her feet and pacing around the confined space. "It's all my fault!" Musa cried.

Tecna stood before her, watching her friend move from one side of the room to the other. "Musa it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is Tec! If I didn't insist on coming here then Riven would still be here! Hell we don't even know if the others are alive or not! We'd be back at home, you'd all be safe-"

"And you'd be dead!" Tecna screamed making Musa stop her rambling and face the reality of her situation. "This isn't your fault it's the witches and Leon's. This is our last shot to save your life that's why we came."

"Well maybe I should just die!" Musa retorted hitting Tecna like a knife in the chest.

"Musa you don't mean that."

"No one should have to die for me," Musa sighed, heaving a deep breath and releasing it. "No one. I shouldn't have brought any of you into this mess."

"You didn't!" Tecna yelled, forcing the music fairy to look into her teal eyes."Leon and the Witches did, they are the ones who brought us into this. When I locked myself in the Omega Dimension no one had to come and save me! But you all came, you all risked your lives to save me. Musa the reason that we do what we do is because we all love you, you're our friend and you have helped us out more times then we care to count," she paused. "You were there with Bloom when Sky had been affected by that spell, you were there to save Galatea from the library when the witches burnt it to a crisp, you helped save my life when Darkar was ready to attack and kill us, and you and Flora protected us from danger. You helped defeat the Army of Decay, cheer and encourage us during times of crisis and you seriously don't know why we are willing to put our lives down to save yours?"

Musa looked to the floor, slowing her breathing and shaking her head slowly. "You're right, I have done alot of things but I never asked for anything in return."

"I know," Tecna smiled before moving in for another hug. "But you aren't getting rid of us that easily."

* * *

><p>Leon sat watching his portal screens, each one showing the various cells. "This is too easy," he smiled as Icy, Darcy and Stormy reported for duty. "Well done ladies, time for phase two."<p>

* * *

><p>Bloom and Stella looked to Flora who had been sitting silently for the past few hours until "I hate this." She finally spoke, making Bloom and Stella worry. Never, in all their years at Alfea, had they heard her utter the word 'hate' and its use now, in such a malicious tone, sent shivers up their spines. "Why does all the bad stuff happen to us and our friends," she cried. "I mean why can't the witches be hunted for a change. Why can't everything be like my home Linphea, quiet and peaceful where no one is attacked!" Bloom and Stella didn't reply.<p>

"I don't know Flora," Bloom finally said softly. "But we are running out of time girls and those damn witches are making us waste more and more of it by keeping us locked up like animals." They all shared Blooms frustration but what could they really do? They were locked in shackles that slowly drained their magic and prevented them from using any of it; the room had no exit, no door, making the only way in or our using magic to teleport to the outside world. "We all hate this Flora," Stella sighed.

* * *

><p>Tecna noticed the suns light disappearing from the window at the top of their room making the darkness return once again. 'The third day' she mentally noted. 'We are running out of time.' Musa was lying down on the other side of the cell. The ground was cold but curling up seemed to help her control her emotions. Her headache was much worse than before. It felt like her head was pounding like the beat of a drum, something she usually welcomed while listening to music but not at this moment in time. As she watched the sunlight disappear from the stone wall she remembered the lyrics of a song that an earth band, Linkin Park, once wrote.<p>

'_I don't know why  
>It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind<br>I designed this rhyme  
>To explain in due time<br>All I know  
>Time is a valuable thing<br>Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
>Watch it count down to the end of the day<br>The clock ticks life away  
>It's so unreal<br>Didn't look out below  
>Watch the time go right out the window<br>Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
>Wasted it all just to watch you go'<em>

The words had never seemed so clear. They were ringing in her beating head. The sounds of Tecna talking to herself began to disappear. It was as if the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart beating and the song playing in her head. Suddenly she began to shiver. She was getting the fever, stage two of the virus. Her forehead covered with cold sweat but her body was hot.

Tecna looked over to Musa and noticed that her condition was deteriorating. She didn't know if it was because she had lost Riven and believed that it was all her fault or that her own self confidence and fighting spirit was dying and causing her to break. Either way she was beginning to lose the fight against the virus inside her own body.

Worried, Tecna crawled on her hands and knees to her friend. "Musa," she began softly but she didn't answer. "Musa what's wrong?" No answer again. Tecna placed a hand on Musa's shoulder and turned her onto her back, looking to her friend's weak eyes. Her face was paler than she had ever seen it, forehead beaded with sweat while her body shivered with cold.

"Musa!" Tecna shrieked, eyes filling with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Tecna," she sighed weakly as her friend lifted her into her arms. "There are five stages to the virus." she sighed, "the first is a bad headache." Tecna remembered that Musa was complaining of a headache just before. "This is the second stage," she looked into Tecna's worried eyes. "A fever and cold sweat, the third is a loss of vision, fourth difficulty breathing and the fifth," she stopped knowing that Tecna would be able to figure that part out for herself.

"Musa what do I do?" she asked. "Please tell me, I'll do anything."

"Just stay with me," she sighed, her eyes watering with the thoughts of dying, she was afraid of being alone now more than ever. Being sick to death and not having any friends to help her was the worse thought in the world. Tecna nodded and offered a smile, holding Musa closer and giving her body all the warmth she could offer. "It's okay," she said, her technical tone quivering as she spoke. "I won't leave."

"That will be hard," Said a familiar voice from above them. Tecna looked up to see Darcy there "considering you won't be with her for a moment longer."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?" Tecna screamed though Darcy just laughed.

"What would be the fun in that?" She asked when Tecna saw the ground open once more only this time taking the end of her chain with it. Then she turned and saw that Musa's was doing the same thing on the opposite side of the room. The two girls were being pulled away from each other.

Tecna let Musa go and held wrists in her hands while Musa did her best to do the same. Their legs pulled in opposing directions but their grip remained firm. "Musa, I'm sorry," Tecna sobbed as tears escaped Musa's own eyes. "It's okay Tec." Musa sighed. "I'm sorry I brought any of you into this."

"We will be together again; I promise that the group will all be okay." With an understanding nod the girls gave each other one final smile before the pressure on their bodies and their grip was too much. Together, at the same time, they let go, sliding away from each other and disappearing into the abysses in the floor.

* * *

><p>Stella, Bloom and Flora all sat in the centre of their room when suddenly Flora was sent flying backwards the same way Helia had been just a day before. Stella and Bloom immediately grabbed onto her hands the group of three falling straight for another abyss only this time they didn't stop.<p>

Flora fell straight in with Stella and Bloom above her, holding their friend desperately even though the only thing keeping them from falling in too was their own chains, holding their weight. "Hang on Flora! We'll get you out of this."

"We're not going to lose another friend," Stella added but Flora's eyes lacked the optimism she held.

"I'm sorry girls," Flora replied, loosening her grip on their hands.

"No Flora! We'll get you out!" But it was too late, Flora had let go and fell the rest of the way into the chasm in silence. "FLORA!"

Stella and Bloom looked to each other as tears fell from their eyes and into the shadows below before they started pulling themselves up their chains, climbing back to the top. "Ha-ha you're not getting away that easily!" Stormy taunted from above before clicking her fingers and breaking Stella's chain sending her falling into the chasm with a scream. "STELLA!" Bloom screamed trying in vian to reach her friends hand.

"Your turn Bloom."

Blooms chains broke sending her body plummeting into the darkness below until she saw nothing at all. The opening closed, as if satisfied with its meal, returning the castle to its previously silent beginning as if nothing truly terrifying had occurred at all.

* * *

><p>Question: Which of the following Winx Club Fairies would you like to see with Musa in the next chapter?<p>

1) Flora

2) Stella

3) Bloom

4) Layla

Like last time I'll use the most voted fairy inside the next chapter :)


	12. Dead End

**AN: Flora the kind-hearted nature fairy was the winner from last chapters question so you will see where that comes to play here. Thanks to everyone who voted and left their responses. Other questions will be included during other parts of the story.**

**Warning: Contains Dark Themes**

**Chapter 12**

**Dead End**

Flora's eyes opened slowly though they were not greeted with the beautiful sunshine that she desperately wanted to see. They were greeted with a dim darkness; one that was slightly overcome as her eyes focused and began to identify objects around her. On her right was a table and behind her broken chairs lay to pieces on the old stone floor. She looked to the other side of the room on her left and saw a line of book shelves, complete with ancient collections that she suspected hadn't been opened in years.

It was a strange place for her to be contained, she believed, why hadn't Leon and the others punished her further by sending her somewhere dead, somewhere that would cause her body the ultimate torture? Then, the groan from her left made Flora realise that this was the ultimate torture.

Lying weakly on the ground at the opposite side of the room was Musa. Flora's feet immediately rushed to her side before she knelt next to her. "Musa?" Flora sighed, carefully taking Musa into her arms, like a fragile bird made of glass. "F-F-Flora," Musa slurred, opening her eyes and looking at her friend's kind and concerned face.

"I'm here sweetie."

"You're alive?"

"Yes and so are Bloom, Stella, Layla, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia," Flora answered. "Have you seen Tecna and Riven?" Musa nodded weakly, a tear escaping the corner of her eye at the mention of the raven haired specialist's name. She needed him to be here, she needed to feel his hands over her own, and his voice telling her to be strong; telling her that he loved her.

"They survived the crash too." Flora smiled, relieved that everyone had made it to the castle in one piece though worried about that very fact at the same time. It meant that they were all here, all in the palm of Leon's hand and that in itself made her scared.

"F-Flora?" Musa began, trying to make her eyes focus on her friend. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, we all made the decision to come here."

"B-b-but if I w-w-wasn't sick then we w-w-wouldn't have c-come." Her body shivered making Flora look around the room for something to keep the fairy warm. Then she saw something, a blanket, covering an old chest in the far corner of the room. "I'll be back in a second Musa," Flora explained. "Just keep talking to me."

"O-o-okay," Musa stumbled. "W-w-w-where's H-Helia?"

"He fell into one of those abyss portals, I haven't seen him since. I'm guessing Riven did the same." Flora asked making Musa reply with a mumbled 'yes' as she retrieved the dust covered sheet from the chest and shook it out, coughing as century old dust flew into her nose and throat.

"Flora?"

"I'm okay," she replied, though her body was telling her the opposite. Her heart was beating a mile an hour in her chest, her breathing was laboured and quick and her eyes darted around the room at even the smallest sound. She was worried and her body was having a panic attack but she had to try and keep herself and Musa calm. If she started to panic then Musa would end up trying to comfort her. That was something she didn't need right now. Whatever reason she was here she needed to be strong for Musa.

Folding the sheet Flora approached her friend and carefully lay it over Musa's body before she knelt and supported her head with her knees, gently stroking her friends shivering head. She had never looked this bad before and it made tears spring to Floras eyes though she hid them, blinking them away before they had a chance to fall.

Carefully Flora held her hand before and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her winx and summon something useful to her fingertips. Though all she managed to do was create a small globe of green light, nothing that could truly help. She was aiming for a first aid kit, warm doona, hot water and a light but obviously the hours spent inside the chains had rendered her winx absolutely useless.

The light did give Musa some sort of comfort though, now being able to see her friend clearer than before. "F-F-Flora, I'm s-s-s-scared." Flora reached forwards taking a hold of Musa's trembling hands and leant closer to her face. She tried to be strong and knew she had to say something but what was there to say. She was scared too, she wasn't sure if Musa would make it, she couldn't promise that everything would be alright, especially considering just how bad Musa looked now.

"I'm scared too Musa," she admitted when the music fairies eyes closed. "Musa?" Flora tried, shaking her friends shoulder gently. "Musa? Musa open your eyes!"

* * *

><p>Layla opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Slowly, eye by eye she eased them to the welcoming light that gave Layla more hope that she ever imagined it would. Maybe they had made it out, maybe the portal was the only way out and now she was away from the others, maybe they had made it back to Alfea and she was lying on the grass somewhere in the quad...she stopped, feeling something grainy between her hands...the beach? Sitting up Layla looked around the room to see nothing but dune after dune of sand, she was in a desert.<p>

"What!" She yelled, standing to her feet and watching sand slowly slip through her fingertips. "Is this an illusion?"

* * *

><p>Stella opened her eyes although she wasn't sure if she had. She couldn't see anything, no cobblestone walls, no pathways, and no friends. She could feel nothing but the bitter cold that she had now become accustomed to although hated with a burning passion. She tried to cast a spell to create some form of light but nothing happened. Carefully she felt around the floor with her hands, feeling the edges of stones as she went until she felt something strange, something almost...bony. Shrieking at the top of her lungs Stella drew her legs to her chest and began to sob. "Is anyone in here?" Nothing but her echo responded. "Where is everyone?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tecna placed her hands to her head to try and remove the probing pain attacking her temples and forcing its way deeper. "Musa!" She yelled but received no reply. "Is anyone in here?" Suddenly another portal opened to her right making Tecna step through and into a world she had never seen before. Its buildings rose tall into the sky while the moon shone down below. "Where am I?" she asked when suddenly a small green light lit up beneath her feet, making the technical fairy look down. "What the?" The light suddenly shot forwards, straight down a street and waited at the intersection of another. "I have to follow you?" She asked the light. "This is illogical, talking to a beam of green light."<p>

"Follow me, I'll lead you to Musa," a small voice came making Tecna's eyes widen in surprise. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Layla yelled over the howling winds. "This is useless," she yelled, wiping the sweat from her brow and trying to conjure water for her to drink, only one drop appeared on her finger though it dropped and sizzled once it hit the hot sand below. "Damn it!" She yelled before kicking at a nearby mound of sand with her foot.<p>

Her toe struck something hard making the fairy of water stumble back slightly. "Something's under there," she reasoned, walking to the structure and beginning to dig. There she found something, a sign, made of wood that pointed in one particular direction. The writing over it covered with sand Layla used her hand to wipe away. It said just one name. 'Musa' and her journey was set. Whatever this illusion was, if it was one, Layla had to find her friend.

* * *

><p>Bloom punched the wall around her with her hand though regretted the action immediately as her hand now shivered with cold and burnt with pain. She was inside an ice cavern, in the centre of another circular room where she had five other doors to cross through. Each one hiding something behind them and as much as Bloom wished it was the guys or the fairies beyond these endless caverns she knew that Leon would probably never be that kind. She had no idea how she had arrived at this new place, whether she was still on Quantum or some foreign land or if she was really inside the magical reality chamber back at school and this entire thing was a test – but she did know that she had to find the others, wherever they may be.<p>

"How am I supposed to find them?" She asked the air around her, each word forming a cloud of mist before her lips. Then she heard it, the sound of a bell, silently tinkering in the distance, its sound echoing off the walls around her. Bloom walked to the closest door on her left, listening beyond for the sound but it didn't come. She moved toward the second and nothing, the third, nothing. Then, the moment her foot stepped toward forth door the bell rang again.

Placing her hand on the frozen doorknob and refusing to let the cold around her body overtake her completely Bloom stepped through the door and continued following the sound. Hoping that whatever or whoever was on the other side was friendly.

* * *

><p>Stella sat quietly whimpering into her arms. She hated the darkness not only because it weakened her Winx but because of what lay beyond. All she really wanted to do was go home and drown herself in clothes never to escape the confines of her room again but then something happened. A small light, the tiniest she had ever seen shone through the darkness catching the princesses' eye. Looking up Stella watched as the light danced before her eyes making the Princess stand to her feet and follow it, gingerly sliding her feet across the floor in case of any sort of trap.<p>

* * *

><p>Each girl followed their signs, listening, watching, reading and guiding until they finally reached their destination. Layla stood tired and weak as the final sign stood before her saying "dead end". Tecna's light disappeared at the end of an abandoned alleyway, the glowing light joining others that formed two words on the wall. "Dead end."<p>

Bloom found her way to the final room and saw the small bell that guided her path. Walking towards it she picked it up into her hands and read the inscription over its surface. "Dead End."

Stella finally reached the lights destination before the wall shone so bright that she had to cover her eyes. Easing them from behind her arm she read the words once more. "Dead end."

The signs all disappeared leaving the girls confused until a two dimensional screen appeared before them. "Good afternoon ladies," Leon's face smirked. "I don't think we have been formally introduced, my name is Leon. Now at this point I would just like to remind you that you are all playing this game by my rules. You have all been placed in isolation rooms, each one designed according to the withes and my own specifications; I do hope that you enjoy your stay. But, as I can see, you have all reached a 'dead end' not just a figurative one but one seen in reality as well." He smiled making Layla want to punch him in the face and Bloom burn him down. His fingers clicked and the girls saw Musa and Flora together inside what appeared to be an abandoned room. "Musa! Musa wake up! Open your eyes for me!" they heard Flora cry making tears form in all of their eyes.

"Now look at that," Leon tutted his tongue, reappearing on screen. "The poor thing, she really is suffering isn't she." He faked concern by touching his chest and shaking his head slightly though Tecna wanted to send it spining into outer space. "Your dear friend Musa is now in stage two of the five to her death," he laughed, spreading is fingers to demonstrate. "But you see I have the ability to change the game at any time. The thing is that I want Musa dead and you obviously want her alive. But I'm not going to just let you walk Musa out the front doors."

"Musa is going to die no matter what you were planning or are currently planning to do. Your powers have been drained by my chains and your rooms have the same effect. So here is the deal. I'm kind of sick of waiting around for something to happen and I bet you are all itching to get out of here." He held his hand before him and squeezed making Musa roll on the ground, Flora desperately trying to stop the shaking that had overrun her body. "Musa!" Her body writhed and wailed as Flora's eyes leaked hundreds of tears. How could any magical being do this?

"You see with that one move Musa is now at stage three."

"What's stage three?" The girls all yelled in unison, except for Tecna who already knew.

"Stage three is the loss of her vision." The screen changed as Musa opened her blurry eyes, looking to Flora's face, the last face she would ever see. "Musa."

"Flora, I c-c-c-can't see," she cried before her vision turned to darkness.

"MUSA!" Layla screamed "LEON YOU BETTER LET US ALL GO NOW OR..."

"OR WHAT LAYLA?" Leon yelled over the intercom. "WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO WHEN YOU HAVE NO MAGIC AND NO FIGHTING SPIRIT?" No girl replied. "Admit it! You can't do anything! Once Musa is gone you will all be released so here is what I want to know," he paused. "How soon do you want to get out of here?"

"We will stop you!" Tecna screamed though Leon just laughed at the lack of conviction she held in her tired eyes. "That," Leon smiled. "That is something I would like to see." He clicked his fingers again and the camera switched back to Musa and Flora. Then another click and a digital clock appeared showing, days, hours, minutes and seconds. "This is a clock ladies and it's linked to our dear music fairies life span. At the moment it says four days but since that last little alteration I will just change it," the girls watched as the clock changed to show just forty eight hours. Two days and Musa would be dead. "Then let's take away the hours that have already passed today," another click and they changed once more. Thirty hours, just one day and six hours until Musa's heart stopped beating, till her breath caught in her chest and released one final time, until the world around them changed forever.

Layla's knees fell into the sand as she gripped it between her dry fingers, tears flowing freely into a puddle below her chin. "That is all I have to say for now. Oh and I hope you have some other guys in Magix," his voice cut out.

Layla walked up to the footage of Musa and started kicking and screaming at the sand. She hated feeling helpless and alone but took solace in the face that Flora was there. At least Musa wouldn't be alone in the end...no she had to stop thinking like that. Musa wasn't going to die, she couldn't, they needed her, she was a central part of the Winx Club; Riven needed her. Damn she needed her.

Bloom's hands balled into fists before she sent one of them straight into a snow covered wall of her icy prison. Each time she saw a memory, all the moments that Musa had been there for her. From her first day at Alfea, to defeating the nightmare gargoyle; from the army of decay to Valtor, Musa has been there through it all. And now, the time that she needed her friends help the most, there was nothing they could do. Her eyes filled with tears as he punched the wall again. She hated this feeling of hopelessness. This terrible feeling of guilt; she had told Musa they could fight this together but now realised that it was hopeless.

What would have been better? Living a week with your friends at Alfea and making the last memories you could or trying to fight a battle that would leave you isolated and in pain for the rest of your days?

AN: As per usual please tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	13. 24 Hours, 24 Worries, 24 Reasons

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews :)**

**Chapter 13**

**24 Hours, 24 worries, 24 reasons**

Flora lay next to Musa on the ground, their hands connected in silence. She didn't know if Musa was asleep or not, her chest was moving up and down which gave her a good indication though she had closed her eyes. Maybe it was because she didn't want Flora to see what lay beneath; the soulless eyes that had taken their place, eyes that looked in no particular direction and held no emotion.

Really though Musa was thinking of her mother, how scared she must have been when it happened to her. Her mother hadn't escaped, no matter how hard they fought for her life she still lost. Her mother had collapsed on stage once, in the middle of a concert she was giving. She was rushed to hospital but the doctors put it down to exhaustion and told her to stay in bed for the next week or so. The problem was it only took a week for her to get sicker.

She remembered her father calling for someone, anyone, to come and see her but those who did only saw a fever, cold sweat and tiredness, the signs and symptoms of a common cold or flu. Nothing worked. When she lost her sight that was when they realised it was useless. She asked Hoboe to stop his trying and to let her go but he wouldn't. She eventually died, right before Musa and her father at home.

And their lives were never the same again. "Flora," Musa sighed weakly making the nature fairy lift her gaze and tighten her grasp. "Yes Musa?"

"I...I want you to leave." Flora sat up suddenly.

"What!"

"I saw a door before," Musa replied. "It's in the back corner of the room, past the bookcases. I'm sure you could just open it and leave."

"No!" Flora yelled. "No I am not leaving you!"

"Flora!"

"No!" Flora yelled again, placing her hands around Musa's neck. "No, no, no, no, I am not going to just leave you lying in here by yourself."

"Flora..." Musa's breathing hitched as if she was holding her breath. "I don't...w-want y-you t-to see me d-die."

"You are not going to die!" Flora yelled, partially glad that Musa couldn't see the tears that now streamed from her eyes. "Musa...you..."

"It's okay," Musa breathed, her lungs now gasping for breath, the fourth stage had just begun. "I... I'm going to be okay."

"Not happening Muse," Flora replied, placing her forehead onto her friends and holding it there as silent tears dripped onto the coble stone floor tickling her face as they went. "I am not going to let that happen."

"Thank you, Flora." Her breath released, her words slowly slurring into the air as her head became limp. "Musa? Musa no stay with me! Come on open your eyes!"

* * *

><p>Layla lay in the sand looking to the sun shining above, almost laughing at her misery. She closed her eyes and heard Flora suddenly screaming making her eyes look at the screen. Tecna, Bloom and Stella all did the same when suddenly they heard something. It sounded like a loud explosion and made all of the girls turn their heads to try and find where the sound came from. "What was that?" Bloom asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Leon and the witches were enjoying the spectacle, each of them enjoying the look on the girl's faces as they reached a dead end and now Musa's stage four progression. It was something to behold alright, a moment that none of them would ever forget, and, possibly the best part of it all, was having absolutely no one to stop them.<p>

Or at least they thought there wasn't.

The back wall of their small lair suddenly burst open, sending bricks from their confines and knocking the witches to the floor. Leon stood to his feet, looking through the haze, trying to identify the intruder...intruders? Standing at the door were four people; Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin and Coda Torta.

Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin all reacted quickly, shooting a convergence spell at the surprised dark lord making him fly across the room where he fell unconscious for the moment. Dashing into the room Faragonda looked to the series of portal's he had set up, each one showing a different girl. Saladin saw where the boys were being held and cast a spell at the portal. All of the teachers watched as the end pointed back to where they came from. "Do you need us?"

"We'll be fine Saladin go any find your students. Griffin and I can handle this." Faragonda explained making the two Red Fountain teachers move through the hallways with his staff guiding their way.

Faragonda looked to the screens, each one showing a kind of illusion spell. Then she saw Musa lying on the cold floor with Flora by her side, begging her to stay awake, begging her not to die. Her eyes looked to the clock, just two hours were left. "It's worse than I thought," she sighed before walking to Leon and lifting him up by the collar of his shirt and slapping him hard across the face with her hand making his eyes open. "What spell did you cast on Musa?" She demanded but all he did was slowly smile.

"You really think that I'd give the spell to you, after all your students have been through to try and get it. Tisk, tisk Faragonda, I think you've lost your touch."

"Tell me!" She yelled again, Griffin casting a spell on each of the portals, sending their coordinates to Saladin and Coda Torta, hoping they would find them in time.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll kill you myself." Her eyes were fixed, gazing into his deep red ones without any sign of fear. Taking her hands into his he released her grip. "You know it's not going to happen right." His eyes flickered to the clock shown on one portal before he smiled and turned his attention forwards. Faragonda and Griffin now had their hands aiming forwards, ready to blast him into oblivion.

"You can leave," he spoke simply before hitting both teachers with a blast from each hand, sending them flying into the wall he had just come from. "Take your students and leave. I have no use for them anymore." Neither woman moved. "Look, it doesn't matter what you try to do to me here Musa is still going to die. Now I have given you a choice. Take your students and leave while they still can or have them die too. What's your choice?" The two witches looked to each other, breathing deeply. Mrs Faragonda turned to Griffin, her eyes begging for advice.

"Get the students outside and transport them back to Alfea." She spoke softly before standing to her feet. "I'll get the Hex."

* * *

><p>Layla sat in the sandy ground; he hadn't had a drop of water for the last 3 days and was so thirsty that her Winx couldn't possibly work if it wanted to. Her eyes were tired, her body ached and she knew that even if Leon appeared before her right now there would be little she could do to help. She looked to the screen just one hour left to go on the clock, one hour until their lives would change forever.<p>

Flora was tired but her eyes were kept on Musa, watching her chests quick and staggered breathing she prayed every minute that it would continue and that she would be okay. But she knew time was running out when Musa's hand slowly motioned towards her making Flora take it into her grasp and hold it against her face. They had talked about the virus being an enemy that could be defeated but it was obviously not going to be that simple.

Bloom felt even colder now, she could have sworn that she had caught a cold, the build up of fluid in her nose and the odd cough that released from her sore throat being a good indication. But she still sat, looking at Musa and Flora, it was the only thing they could do...until.

* * *

><p>Head witch Griffin shot a green beam of magic straight at Leon making the illusion spell he had cast on all of the girls rooms suddenly disappear before Leon sent his own red magical attack right back at her. The Head witch flew backwards, hitting the wall with a bang before he held her neck in one of his hands. "You have no idea what you're up against witch. Nothing you can do is going to save the magical dimension from what I have planned."<p>

"Which is," Griffin asked, trying to claw his hands from around her neck.

"Complete annihilation with only the best dark lords, witches and wizards at my side. But I'm afraid little witch, you are not one of them." His hands glowed red as her vision faded into nothing.

* * *

><p>The desert sand, technology built world, icy cold cavern and darkness filled hall all disappeared leaving the girls inside small six-by-six meter brick cells; immediately all the girls began checking for an exit when Bloom heard it again. "Hello! HELP I'M IN HERE!"<p>

"Bloom!" Yelled the magical voice of Sky from beyond the brickwork.

"Sky!"

"Don't worry we're going to get you out! Stand away from the wall!" Bloom followed instructions as a beam of light began drawing it's way around to create a door, the bricks fell and with a cough Bloom looked up to a worse for wear sky. He had dark circles under his eyes, his heroes' uniform had been ripped from the crash and the gash on his arm wasn't looking much better. Stepping inside he took Bloom into his arms, her shoulders quivering and lips tinged with Blue.

As they exited she heard a scream from Stella down the hallway before Layla walked with Nabu beside them, a large bottle of water in her hand. Tecna and Timmy were the last ones out and, apart from the shire devastation reflected in her eyes, she seemed okay.

It seemed that all things considered they were okay. But then they had realized that they were missing two members of their group. Bloom looked around, her body beginning to warm with Sky's. "Where's Musa and Flora?" she asked. Saladin's staff pointed them in the right direction and with Helia and Riven leading the pack they all rushed down corridor after corridor, searching for their lost friends. After five minutes of endless caverns and twists and turns they stopped at a door. It's wooden surface daring them to enter. Helia placed his hand on the handle, worried about what he would find on the other side but Riven didn't care. He barged straight through and into the room and knelt down next to Musa. "Musa?"

Her eyes slowly opened but tears were the only thing that escaped them. She couldn't see him. Her love had finally come to rescue her and she couldn't even see his face. "Riven?" she sighed, so softly that they almost missed it. "It's okay, we're going home," he explained, picking up the weakened fairy into his arms and holding her tight.

Helia held onto a sobbing Flora as the weak and tired group started running through the halls again. Saladin led the way until they passed the front doors and were met with the heat of the day shining on their heads. It was a welcoming sight to see the blue sky, the green grass, and the homes and to breathe fresh air but the other thing they saw scared them all. Faragonda held a wounded Griffin in her arms, looking to the terrified group. "Did she get it?" Saladin questioned but Mrs F just shook her head slowly from side to side before she stood and held her hands high into the air.

"Transportus-back-homus."

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be up in a few days time. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.<p> 


	14. Tears of an Angel

**I do not own the song Storm by Lifehouse**

**Chapter 14**

**Tears of an Angel**

Musa breathed slowly, clinging onto Riven with all her might when she heard a song beginning to play in her head, one that her father sung to her mother, just moments before she passed.

"How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the oceans shapeless form<br>Water's getting harder to tread  
>With these waves crashing over my head"<p>

Nurse Ophelia had been sitting at her desk, waiting anxiously for the girls and guys to return with Hex in hand, ready to help take the disease from Musa's body and help her heal. Then they finally came, a white light illuminated the medical ward making the nurse stand to her feet. The bodies that entered the room were broken in more ways than one. Their eyes were vacant, wounds bled crimson, uniforms and clothes were ripped or cut. But it was the one student, held strongly in the quivering arms of Riven the raven haired boy that made her heart stop beating and her eyes widen in shock.

Rushing forwards as he lay her on the bed with all the care in the world she looked to anyone for an explaination. Riven held Musa's hand tightly in his own, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Did you get the spell?" She finally asked making the tears flow. "We failed," sighed a broken Tecna as Timmy held her shaking body against his own to give her some kind of comfort. All of the girls broke down in a new wave of tears, the salt stinging their eyes as their boyfriends attempted to hold them together. "How did we fail?"

"Is there anything we can do?" Sky asked, two tears rolling down his cheeks soundlessly but Ophelia just shook her head. "Without the spell, the medicine I have won't be able to cure her." She looked to Farragonda for some kind of support but none came, she just nodded her head, telling her that it was okay. She walked over to her desk and removed a needle, taking the arm that Riven wasn't clinging onto she carefully wiped the area clean before injecting the fluid into her skin, a heavy pain killer.

"I have made it more comfortable for her but I'm afraid it won't be long before..." she trailed off walking to the other side of the room to look at Headwitch Griffin's injuries instead. Leaving the group in a silent vigil. Saladin looked to Farragonda with concerned eyes before she nodded and granted them leave. Together they disappeared from the room and returned to Red Fountain, leaving the group to say their final goodbye's.

Her breathing was quick and shallow but soon slowed to a more normal tempo, she felt her heart beginning to beat slower in her chest. Layla walked closer, escaping Nabu's arms and taking a hold of Musa's hand in hers. "Guys," she managed between breaths making the group look to her now open but vacant eyes. "I wanted to say...thank you...for trying." Layla's arms flung around her friend's neck as she held her tighter in her grasp. "No thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you for being a friend," Flora added, stepping forwards as Layla leant back, placing a hand on top of Layla's; forming a pile of three. "Thank you for being strong," Bloom added as Stella moved forwards too. "And for keeping us strong."

"Thank you for sharing Music with us," Tecna added, her hand added to the pile.

"And for always being there when we needed you." Sky spoke from the end of the bed.

"Thank you for the laughs," Helia added with a tear making Nabu place a hand on his shoulder.

"The smiles," Timmy spoke.

"The adventures," Brandon added

"And the memories," Nabu finished.

"If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I could see you  
>This darkness would turn to light"<p>

"Musa," Riven began making the music fairy turn to face him, though she couldn't see the tears that had now escaped from his eyes. "You have given us all something to remember you forever," he paused as a tear rolled down his face. "And we will never forget you." she slightly smiled, her body weak as a tear slowly slid down her cheek making Riven wipe it away lovingly with his thumb. "Thank you Musa...for your love." He shook his head swallowing to remove the lump from his throat though knew that the quake in his voice wouldn't be disappearing any time soon.

And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>And everything will be all right<br>I know everything is all right

"I love you Musa and I always will." Musa's weak right hand lifted as the girls let it ascend, landing on Riven's tear streaked cheek. He held it there with his own hand, pressing it against his face.

"If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I could see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<p>

And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>And everything will be all right<br>I know everything is alright"

"I love you too...I love you all." She stopped taking a deep breath and holding it inside, she knew this was it. Her vision changed to that of a bright white light and floating toward her with hand outstretched was her mother.

"Please don't blame yourselves...Winx Club...forever."

Musa's eye lids closed and her hand became limp in Riven's; a monitor next to her drew a flatline. The academy stood still. Not a sound could be heard as a single tear rolled from Mrs Farragonda's eyes before she left the room, heading to her office.

Flora was the first to collapse to her knees, whaling to the ceiling as Helia ran to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her as close to him as he could, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Though soon none of the girls were standing at all. Musa was dead and the girls confidence in their abilities to save the world and their strength had gone with her.

Riven hadn't moved, he just stroked softly with his thumb across her forehead before kissing it lightly with his lips. Then he lifted her uppertorso into his arms. "Musa!" he sobbed. "MUSA!"

And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>And everything will be all right<br>I know everything is all right

* * *

><p>One week later a small congregation of friends stood at the site they knew all too well. Between the graves of her two parents was where Musa's body now lay. Her mother on her right, father on her left. It was where they belonged, together. Flora knelt down, placing a specially chosen flower decoration on the grave while Riven stood silently at the back of the group, dressed in black and holding umbrellas above their heads, as heaven cried the tears of angels below.<p>

The Winx girls hadn't been the same since then. Each day a new boquet of flowers was placed at the front door, all of them in memory of their fallen friend. Tecna picked up today's latest bunchand brought them inside, placing them with the other piled carefully in the corner of the room, slowly wilting. The Winx club of happiness and fun suddenly became silent.

The most musical and eventful dorm in the school was now the quietest and Tecna hadn't slept in her own bed for days. It was too painful, lying in bed and constantly staring at the other side of the room, the way it was the day before they left, untidy, unkept, messy and unorganised, but it was Musa.

The girls walked through the dorm and would occasionally pause at the door, seeing Musa listening to music, playing her flute or keyboard, mixing CD's on her DJ desk. Then the bitter reality told them the truth. r would be like without Musa to sing for them, what any concert would be like, would they even go? They didn't know what was going to happen now but they did know that a small piece of their life went missing the day she died. Although Musa had told them not to blame themselves they sure as hell did. They had failed to get the spell that could have saved her life.

Riven was taking it the hardest. After he and the other boys returned home Saladine asked Riven to come to his office. They had located the ship and found Musa's camera. Now he sat, not eating or drinking, flicking through the pictures of Musa and her friends when he stopped on one. It was the one she took on the balcony the day they left.

They were so happy but it had all been taken away by one man. Riven's eyes filled with fire as he stood to his feet, walking to his cupboard and getting dressed in a new heroes uniform. He attached his sword to his side, his throwing knives and gps system all ready to go. He looked to the mirror, seeing just how aweful he looked before drinking a bottle or water from his nightstand and eating a sandwich Helia had brought him earlier in the day before he made his way down to the lavebike shed.

Taking the bike by the handles he lead it out when he turned to see all the other red fountain guys, geared up and ready to go. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We are going to Melody with you," Sky replied.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Because we need to stop Leon and those witches," Timmy answered simply as the others nodded in agreement. "Riven," Nabu started, stepping forwards. "Bro... you have been taking all of your anger out on punching bags and people but you know what," he placed a hand on his shoulder "I think it's time we took it out on a real target." Riven nodded his head slightly before putting ghis helmet on and riding his levabike out the doors, heading toward the ship quadrant.

The others followed closely behind, Nabu transporting himself as the others rode. They loaded each bike into the ship, ready for use if the need arose. Timmy loaded the dock when he saw Coda Torta powering towards them "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled. "NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST SHIP!"

"We need to do this," Helia replied simply, looking into the tall mans eyes from the door, the others prepping the materials. He shook his head for a moment, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. "If that ship gets one scratch!"

"It won't," Helia interrupted before Coda Torta waved his hand, giving them leave. Helia smield before he closed the doors and the ship rose into the air.

Upon touchdown the boys were asked by a saddened Griselda to meet the girls in Mrs Farragonda's office. They followed orders, walking through the corridoors and opening the door. Together they stood before their mentor, the first time they had all been together again since Musa's funeral. "I know you are all upset but taking revenge is not a good idea," she began. "I know that Musa meant a lot to you all. I know that she..."

"Maybe you don't" Riven interrupted making the others turn to him. "I'm sorry Mrs Farragonda," he started, stepping forwards. "But you didn't know Musa like we did. Musa was so strong and confident she was everything to us and we can't just let her die in vain. We need to do this not just for us but for her entire family," they all stood still waiting for the verdict.

Faragonda looked at all of the students, silence slowly consuming the room. "I'm afraid it isn't going to be as simple as you think it is," she sighed. "There is more to this story than you know." Her finger pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Leon is planning to do more than take over the throne of Melody..." she explained, hoping that she never had to utter those names again.

Bloom interrupted the silence by urging the headmistress for answers, stepping forwards gingerly. "What's his plan Mrs. F?"

* * *

><p>AN: *Sticks head out behind a protective shield waving a white flag of peace and offering free tissues*<p>

1) I know that you are probably a little... if not a lot mad at me for having Musa die but please leave a review telling me your thoughts (good and bad). The song I used can be found here .com/watch?v=ozb76Kj2vDQ&feature=related I mixed up the order of verses and choruses etc. to suit what was happening in the chapter.

2) This chapter marks the halfway point in this fic and the drama/action/adventure is far from over so please keep reading even though you probably hate me right now.

3) At the moment I'm on a real roll with this fic and am aiming to post a new chapter two or three times a week, if there is a delay I'll let you know.

Thanks for reading


	15. King Leon of Melody

**AN: Thanks again everyone for all the reviews everyone and to Rain Flowers for their review since I couldn't reply through PM to thank you I'll do it here. I'm glad that you like the story and chose to favourite it, much appreciated.**

**Well here we go the action is going to start in this chapter and not stop until the end so I hope you're ready for it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

**King Leon of Melody**

"What's his plan Mrs. F?" Bloom asked making the Headmistress turn her back to the group and look through the windows at the quad below. "As you know Headwitch Griffin was injured inside her fight with Leon and couldn't get Leon to give her the Hex. She has almost fully recovered now but...but he told her that he was assembling an army of sorts; a group of dark lords, witches and wizards that would conquer the magical dimension. I'm afraid that Leon is trying to create the Company of Darkness."

"The what?" Faragonda turned at Tecna's question before she summoned a book to her table and opened it to the correct page. "The Company of Darkness existed a long time ago before the Company of Light did. It was originally a plan that the three ancestral witches had made, before their defeat, to gather together the most powerful dark magical beings from across the dimension together into one unstoppable army. Considering how long it has been since..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "My ultimate guess would be that Leon has already started mobilizing his army or is waiting to gather enough strength from his previous quarters in order to do so."

"The biggest problem is that Leon is now the King of Melody and the planet is falling into chaos. People are starving; darkened clouds have hung over the sky for days. I...I didn't want to scare you all... or to stop you while you grieved for the loss of your friend but...things are beginning to look rather dire and, I'm afraid that Leon killing Musa had a twofold purpose. Yes it granted him the throne to Melody but it also destroyed you."

No one answered; their eyes still lacked the shine they once had. "The forces he is bringing together are all of your previous enemies. The Trix, the Army of Decay, Lord Darkar and Valtor," Faragonda explained earning widened gazes from her friends.

"All of them at once!" Stella shrieked. "Well this is just perfect!"

"Please Stella calm down," Mrs F began, trying to stop the fairy and convince her to stop her pacing.

"NO!" She retorted, taking the Headmistress a back. "You are telling us that Musa was killed to just get to us; so that we wouldn't be able to stop his plan? There is no way we are letting that creep and his evil, and totally fashion challenged, witches take the throne and try to bring those creepy bugs back to Alfea." Her words flew so quickly out of her mouth that only a few registered in anyone's ears.

"Let alone Lord Darkar," Layla added. "I mean look at what he did last time. Are you telling us that he is going to do that again? Take the pixies, turn one of us..." she stopped realising that Bloom had stopped moving and was shaking ever so slightly. "I mean we can't let this happen."

"And we won't Layla," Faragonda responded.

"Valtor," Bloom sighed "Valtor coming back?"

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"No Mrs Faragonda I'm not! How do you expect anyone to be alright when...what are we supposed to do? We couldn't defeat Valtor at first, we couldn't beat Darkar for ages, we couldn't beat the witches they still keep popping up everywhere!" Bloom took a deep breath and judging the looks she was given, she was right. "How are we supposed to stop all of these criminals when we couldn't beat them one by one? The army of Decay, we only just beat that, Lord Darkar if it wasn't for Icy, Darcy and Stormy turning against him we wouldn't have won. Valtor... what are we supposed to do?"

She looked deep into her headmistress's eyes. "How do we beat them all when we are one strong fairy down and they are three villains and an army up?"

"We need to stop them," Tecna replied making Stella roll her eyes.

"Well na-dah Tecna! What did you think we had to do?"

"I mean we have to prevent it from happening. We need to stop him from getting the throne, stop him from summoning the Army of Decay, Darkar and Valtor."

"But how?" Helia asked "They are already in melody and he may have summoned them already."

"And he's the King," Nabu sighed.

"Then I think it's time we dethrone him," Riven spoke, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

><p>Leon sat on the throne in Melody. "Wow this sure is nice," he smiled "I had forgot what it was like to live here when I was a kid but hey this is pretty good." The other witches all were fighting over the Queens seat next to him "Ladies," he stopped and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the king's chair was brought up a level with the floor and three thrones appeared a level below him. "Stop arguing and take a seat," Icy took the centre seat, Darcy on her right and Stormy on her left.<p>

They sat for a moment enjoying the moment when Stormy asked "Now what?" Leon clicked his fingers and three tiara crowns, appeared on the heads of the witches making them the official queens. Each had a symbol the colour of their power in the centre. Icy had a blue icicle symbol, stormy a lightning bolt and Darcy had a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Now that's done," he clicked his fingers once more making the royal crown of Melody appears on his head but not before he had made a few changes. Instead of its gold he made it silver with black velvet and a red treble clef appeared in the centre. "We are the official King and Queens of Melody ladies. We will start forming our little group of villains in a moment but first," he clicked his fingers once more making a long table draped in black table cloth appear before them, covered in all types of food. The witches, now seated along the table with Leon at the head rose their newly filled wine glasses into the air "to the Company of Darkness!"

* * *

><p>Mrs Faragonda watched as their previous discussion escalated. Tecna and Timmy suggested some sort of solution though Layla and Riven had shut it down immediately. The others soon began their own bickering; talking about how one attack wouldn't work against one villain and would against another. How the Army of Decay could only be killed by defeating those who cast the spell and that because of the combined dark magic flowing from each of their enemies it would be nearly impossible for them to kill them all at once.<p>

"STOP!" Mrs Faragonda's voice cut the tension bringing silence to the lips of all of her pupils who turned their attention to her immediately. "Don't you see what Leon has done? He had taken Musa yes but look at you all! You shouldn't be arguing with each other, you should be fighting him!"

"You should all be working together as a team. That is what worked against those villains the first time around. I know that Musa was a confident fairy and her confidence used to rub off on you all but you need to snap out of it and realize that this is it? If you all can't beat these villains then no one else can. You are the most powerful team in the entire magical dimension you just have to believe that."

"Yes you failed, you couldn't save Musa but that doesn't mean that you are not strong and it certainly doesn't mean that you can't beat them," she paused, returning her book onto the shelf with simply levitation magic before turning to everyone with sincerity in her voice. "You have never doubted yourselves before so why start now? What happened to the Winx Club that believed in everyone's abilities to fight? Don't you remember that when the Army of Decay attacked the school Musa said 'we will fight like all the fairies before us' she meant never to give up and because of her motivation we did win the battle? You all need to look at yourselves and realise that although Musa may be gone you are here, so at least act like it."

Never, in all their years at Alfea, had the girls heard Mrs Faragonda give such a scolding but it was exactly what they needed to hear. She was right, they were powerful but only if they worked together. They needed to bring themselves together.

"Your right," Layla finally spoke. "We have all been so caught up in her death that we haven't seen things clearly."

"Yeah," Bloom agreed. "It is time for us to fight against Leon and finish this once and for all."

"I will notify Light Haven," Tecna began sending an email immediately. "They will be with us when we beat them. We are going to need all of Alfea's sophomores and Red fountains fighters in case something happens."

A bright light illuminated the corner of the room as Professor Saladin approached the group. "My boys will be honoured to fight against these beings alongside you all."

"We need your best fighter's right at our side and in Melody," Tecna explained receiving a nod from the wizened man. "Of course" He agreed, "we will also send some of our freshman students to Alfea to help protect the school."

"And don't forget about us," Mrs Griffin spoke, walking from the darkness in one corner of the room, her left arm inside a black sling that tied around her neck.

"You know you scare me when you step out of the shadows like that," Mrs Faragonda recovered.

"Well do you want our help or not?" the Headwitch asked in reply.

"Of course," Layla answered. "We will need everyone who can fight to help us."

"My witches will patrol Magix with some of Saladin's soldiers. A few will also help in Melody to defeat Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

"Sounds like a plan," Stella shouted happily. "What about the Downlander's again? Do you think they will help?" Brandon hated the word Downland ever since his last encounter with them though after asking the queen via magical connection she agreed to help in their plight.

But there was just one more thing to do. In order to defeat the Army of Decay while the specialists, witches and fairies held off the real enemies, they would need every available magical creature at their side. Mrs Faragonda set up a connection, preparing the magical dimension for what lay ahead. For this battle wouldn't be won in a matter of minutes but in long gruelling hours.

They knew that once Leon wasn't the ruler of Melody anymore that Musa wouldn't be sitting on the throne but they had to do this. Melody was going to be the battlefield for an all encompassing war; the worst in the universes history.

Mrs Faragonda's face suddenly appeared on every computer, television, cell phone and holographic screen. Thousands of them spread, including a smaller screen right at the heart of pixie village, where they all crowded to watch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," her address began as people stopped still, looking to one of the most recognisable faces in the galaxy. "I'm afraid that our greatest fear has been realised. An evil man named Leon who is now the King of Melody after killing the rightful heir, has teamed up with the three ancestral witch descendants Icy, Darcy and Stormy to begin creating the Company of Darkness."

"This company was only a plan, written in paper form shortly after the destruction of sparks by the ancestral witches. Their goal was to create an army of unstoppable creatures to take over all of the realms. Similar to their destruction of Sparx the people of Melody are now in danger and, using a similar method, we believe his goal is to summon the Army of Decay, Lord Darkar and Valtor into his ranks. Together they will prove difficult but not impossible."

"We, the students and staff at Alfea School for Fairies, Redfountain School for Specialists and Cloud Tower School for Witches in Magix invite all fairies, all beings with magic, creatures, men and women that can fight to join our students and stop this threat before they destroy everything we have worked for and everything we have dreamed. From this moment on all planets, realms and nations are on high alert, security deployments will be stationed at each facility, children and those unable to fight will be hidden safely inside while those who can fight can join us in stopping this oppression before it's too late."

"They may have a new company of Darkness but we will all become the company of light and light will always break through the shadows!"

"YEAH!" thousands of voices filled the monitors speakers making the Winx girls smile at how courageous the people of the magical dimension were. Trolls and orks, the Downlanders, pixies, fairies, kings, queens and people of all ages rose their fists with strength.

"You will be transported by me to the areas that you are needed in through the use of portals. The Kings and Queens of your realms will set up recruiting stations at the base of each palace and then you will be deployed from there. Where ever you are sent remember this," she paused. "Hope is the strongest weapon any of us have and as long as there is hope and faith there is life. Good luck." Monitor screens all disappeared as her message ended. Crowds of people all screamed in uproar ready to take them head on.

* * *

><p>Leon looked down from his balcony the witches staring at the floating screen of Faragonda's face; the people below cheering with passion and a renewed hope that twinkled in their eyes. "What are you going to do?" Darcy questioned but Leon just smiled, watching her address finish. "If they want a war," he paused. "Then we will give them one."<p> 


	16. The Company of Darkness

**AN: Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far I really appreciate them. Sorry about the slight delay in this chapter but I've been really busy lately. A super special thank you to Septapphirix**** who helped me with the incantations to summon our favourite villains, I really appreciate the help. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Company of Darkness**

Nerves slowly filled the ships cabin like a mist threatening to overwhelm all of its inhabitants and make them run out of the door. It wasn't just because the war they were about to find themselves in was something that could destroy the entire magical dimension as they knew it but because this ship was the one that had fallen to pieces in mid-air during their previous flight to Quantum.

Of course it wasn't that exact ship, Tecna reasoned. Though it was the same model, same shape, same size and it was still missing one member.

As the guys checked their location, coordinates and navigation equipment the girls all organised themselves, taking their usual seats and preparing for take-off. Stella added some last minute powder to her nose to try and calm herself down but her hands shaking proved the opposite was true. She, like everyone else, was worried.

The others sat in an uncomfortable silence making the cloud of nerves grow larger and larger every second it lasted. Riven looked around the cabin, noticing that no one had sat inside Musa's usual seat and the vacant space reminded him that she was definitely gone.

So many nights he had seen her in his dreams; smiling, laughing, singing. It gave him a kind of comfort but whenever he opened his eyes there it was, the loneliness, the quiet, the vacant space.

Bloom suddenly cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing the attention of everyone and breaking the cacoon of awkwardness that was there before. "I just wanted to say that whatever happens in Melody we can't lose hope. We need to remember what we are fighting for and we need to put the past behind us and focus on the road in front." Sky nodded slightly some of the others doing the same.

"Together we will do whatever we can and we will win this time we...we just have to believe it."

"That's a bit hard, Bloom," Layla sighed, from her seat, looking to the floor with Nabu's hands on her shoulders. "Considering what happened the last time we thought we would win."

"I know it won't be easy," Bloom sighed "But we can't go down without a fight. All of our realms are in danger and we are the ones Mrs Faragonda has put in charge of the operation. We can do this guys I know we can."

"I agree with, Bloom," Sky said taking a step forward and holding her hand in his, putting them both forwards. "We can do this, are you with us?"

"Yeah, Bloom and Sky are right," Stella placed her hand on the pile, followed by Brandon, Flora, Tecna, Helia and Timmy. Nabu and Layla finally conceded though one hand was still missing.

"Riven you know Musa would be the one to start this pile. We are just a sad as you are but we need to save her realm," Tecna tried making the group part so he could put his hand on the pile.

"For Musa," he spoke the others all smiling in quiet recognition.

"FOR MUSA!" Their hands lifted into the air before Timmy, Sky and Brandon rushed to the controls, all of their eyes filled with a renewed hope and confidence.

Mrs Faragonda and her other members of staff watched as the ship slowly rose into the sky and flew out of their line of sight. "Good Luck everyone."

* * *

><p>Leon, Icy, Darcy and Stormy all stood on the roof of their new kingdom looking to the dark clouds already circling above them. "Okay ladies here we go."<p>

"But wait a second," Stormy interrupted making Leon less than amused. "What's to guarantee that Darkar and Valtor are going to co-operate once you get them back?"

"A few things," Leon smirked "their pick of any of the world-wide realms to make as their kingdom, the personal destruction of the Winx Club who imprisoned or ruined their plans in the past and the once in a lifetime opportunity to actually succeed in a plan for once." The witches looked to each other, a little confused at the long spiel that sounded similar to a holiday advertisement.

"Let's just say that revenge is a wonderful motivator," he smiled. "Now girls get into position." They did as they were told, forming a square on the roof before they all raised their hands, pointing their palms to the heavens each of them focusing as beams of magic, their own personal colour, shot into the sky.

"A life lived in darkness for thousands of years,

Plots boiled and brewed but never came clear,

Chaos, destruction, myths and legends,

From fairytale pages,

To men's dispositions,

Oh Bird of Mayhem,

Oh King of Fear,

We, of the darkness, summon you here!"

The clouds above glowed a bright orange, similar to the colour of the dark lord's eyes before his feet descended from above and landed softly on the top of the roof. He took a moment to smile, watching the misery that played out around him before he saw the witches and tutted his tongue. "Hahaha," he laughed, looking at their faces. "Well, well, well, look who it is," he smiled, his pointed teeth gleaming. "Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

"Shut up Darkar after what you did to us we shouldn't have brought you back to us," Stormy yelled.

"Yeah! Leaving us alone while you tried to get the ultimate power to yourself? We did all the running around to get the Codex and all you did was abandon us!" Icy yelled. "That's not going to happen again."

"STOP ARGUING!" Yelled Leon making the dark lord turn to face him.

"And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Leon," he explained. "We are bringing together the Company of Darkness." That got his attention. His head lifted slightly as his mouth formed a grin.

"The old Ancestral Witch idea?"

"Yes," Leon replied. "We have already taken over Melody and are now growing our army to conquer other worlds. What we want to know is if you are in?" He looked between the witches and then back to this wizard before him. "Is this it?"

"For the moment yes but we need your help to summon the next member of our group."

"Who is it?" He questioned though Leon just smiled.

"Valtor," he and the witches returned to their positions, Lord Darkar doing the same before their beams of magic flew into the air once more, disappearing beyond the clouds.

"A powerful wizard with hate in his heart

Fire in his eyes and revenge in his soul

Possession of power is your form of art

And vicious powers cause terror untold

Your memory burned into the hearts of thousands

Your eyes burned into the souls of others

Now is your chance to finish the trail

Right here where darkness will prevail!"

* * *

><p>The quiet ship finally entered Melody's atmosphere and began slowly descending from above. "Here we are everyone, Melody," Timmy announced though looking down they saw nothing exciting about the place Musa hailed from. The castle was shrouded in darkness and not a ray of light had managed to gleam through the thick blanket of shadow. Below the ground grew dull and lifeless, windows were covered with wooden boards and there was not a civilian in sight. The streets had no performers, the speakers that usually resonated music all through the kingdom didn't sound and the world was quiet...too quiet.<p>

"Well this sure is creepy," Stella commented, searching for any sign of life below.

"Yeah," Bloom added "Either Musa's world wasn't that great to start with or Leon has really stuffed up the place."

"This was all Leon's doing," Tecna confirmed looking at her computer. "This isn't good, the entire realm is being overwhelmed by dark energy, the clouds above are made of dark magic and it's slowly draining the energy out of everyone below."

"Plus its quiet," Layla sighed. "This is terrible."

"I don't know how we can stop this girls, it's far bigger than anything we could have imagined," Tecna replied.

"We will find a way," Riven answered "We have to."

"What is that?" Flora suddenly asked, peering through the window and to the Melody rooftop as Timmy brought the ship into a landing, hidden inside a park a good few blocks away from their destination, hopefully to have the element of surprise. The girls and guys crowded around the window, looking to the roof when they saw it; the purple glyph that hung in the air; the giant V that they had seen too many times before; Valtor was coming.

After the clouds surrounding the roof changed back to normal they saw him, floating just above the roof with his arms crossed before he landed. "No," Bloom sighed. "But how? He was dead?"

"Well he obviously isn't or we wouldn't be in this situation!" Stella exclaimed, turning away from the group as Brandon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well at least they haven't summoned the Army of Decay yet," Sky suggested hopefully, though none of them felt any more relieved.

* * *

><p>The moment Valtor's feet touched the roof of the castle he surveyed his surroundings. Since his previous defeat he had been quite happy laying low and creating a new plan, one that would give him what he most desired. Though, how he had been transported from his journey to find the three ancestral witches to where he stood now was something he didn't understand.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly, "And what are those three traitors doing here?" He pointed to the three Witches who all crossed their arms and turned away from him.

"My name is King Leon of Melody and I summoned you here. We are creating a Company of Darkness that's sole purpose is to kill the Winx Club and take over the realms," Valtor looked to the others. A man who was wearing red armour and appeared so thin he was made of bone and to the three infamous witches, his once right hand puppets who rejected him.

"A Company of Darkness," he began before laughing slightly. "Why? Because you all couldn't cut it out on your own?"

"Actually, we have all succeeded in each of our own plans in the past," Darkar commented.

"Oh yeah," Valtor asked. "And what did this 'King' do exactly?" With a smile Leon brought before him a portal, showing the shire destruction that he alone had caused to the Winx girls through the killing of one of their members. "I defeated the Winx Club fairy Musa and took over the kingdom. But now the real destruction will begin. You see the problem with your plans was that you relied on others, whether they were humans or just objects. The Trix for example spent a whole year trying to get Bloom's Dragon Fire power to summon the Army of Decay. Darkar used Codex pieces to try and get the ultimate power while you Valtor used ancient scrolls and the Agador Box. This time, the only thing we rely on is our dark magic, mixed together into a cocktail of invincibility."

"But how do I trust that you won't leave me to drown again?" Valtor asked when Darkar stepped forwards. "Or try to kill me again."

"Hey you two deserved it," Icy smirked. "Expecting us to just kneel and bow to you, surrender our will and our magic to you without question, come on we may be witches but we have our dignity-"

"Stop it!" Leon yelled, stopping the quarrel. "Look we need to forget about the past and just focus on our goal. Killing the fairies and taking the realms." The quiet that dawned over the roof gave Leon the opportunity to continue. "So...are you in?"

Darkar nodded and Valtor did the same.

"Good," Leon smiled. "But before we start bringing chaos to the world we still have one little matter of business to deal with. I need you to pool your dark magic together to summon the Army of Decay."

"The Army of Decay," Valtor smirked, rubbing his hands together with glee shining in his eyes. "This will be fun."

"I assume you all know the incantation," the witches all nodded their head, the others doing the same. "Good, we say it together." Hands glowed different dark coloured hues before each one faded into the magic of another, and another, until it formed a circle binding them all; there was no going back now.

"When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard

And the terror of night erases day

When the moons up above are consumed by shadow

Then the flames down below will cause doom to rain

And the creatures of the night will rise once again!"

* * *

><p>The dark clouds circling above the airship made the girls look to the rooftop, wondering what they were doing. Until, a small dark purple bug with eight legs hit the glass before them and began tapping to break its way through. "What the hell is that?" Layla asked.<p>

"The Army of Decay," Bloom sighed, looking to Sky for a moment as he realised he had probably just jinxed them moments before. In fact the girls had all been discussing strategies for the while inside the ship, wondering whether they should separate into groups or to stay together but the first bug hitting the screen was a good indication that all of their plans would soon vanish into nothing but air.

Another bug, another bang, until it caused a solid beating echoing over the ships hold as the girls looked up to try and see what was happening. "Get back from the windows!" Brandon commanded. "They'll try to break their way through."

"It will be tougher though, aren't these screens reinforced?" Helia asked Timmy who nodded his head in agreement. "They are, but trust me, after thousands chipping at it, it will break."

"What I don't get is how they managed to summon the Army without Bloom's Dragon Fire," Stella sighed. "I mean I thought they needed it the first time."

"Actually they don't need it at all," Tecna began, typing into her handheld computer once more. "The witches only took the Dragon Fire before because they needed more power at their disposal, but combine their magic with Leon, Darkar and Valtor and you get the strongest Army of Decay ever seen."

"How big is this Army going to get?" Nabu piped, talking for the first time since they landed.

"They grow with every molecule of decay from the past millennium," Timmy explained. "Although, their exact reach is also hard to say. They could be confined to just the planet Melody or, with the right transportation, could be sent anywhere in the dimension."

"Either way it's bad news," Brandon replied.

"We need to do something, we can't just sit here," Riven spoke, standing to his feet and looking to the castle. "We have to save Musa's kingdom-"He stopped, noticing something else happening between the evil beings on the roof. "What's wrong Riven?"

"I think they're splitting up."

* * *

><p>"Valtor will be in charge of taking Tides and Omega, we need to break that seal and recruit the criminals to our cause. Darkar in the meantime will travel with half of our Army into Magix; your goal is Transportus Station."<p>

"Why not the one here?" Stormy questioned, knowing that there was a transportus station just a few blocks away.

"Because they can only transport within the world not in between worlds. The one in Magix though is like the brain of the body; it has no limits to where it can go and what it can do. Once there you can take down the Company of Light members. Saladin, Griffin and Faragonda," the smile that edged on his face was priceless. He had to give the young wizard credit, this plan may actually work.

"For too long we have been focused on taking one realm at a time when we needed an overall strike, students from the three schools will be spread so thinly between one world and the next that they won't know whether they are coming or going and the best part of it all is that we are the cause of all this chaos," Leon smirked.

"Now the Trix and I will take control of the Army here and direct it across the Harmonic Nebula using the previously mentioned transportus station and destroying anyone that gets in our way. We will also track and keep an eye on our little Winx friends. Understood?" The others agreed before disappearing from sight, going about their business as the Trix stood next to Leon and watched Darkar command the army troops into an inter-dimensional portal he created. "Get ready ladies," he smiled. "The real fun is about to begin."

* * *

><p>AN: Question Time!<p>

1) Which of the following couples would you like to see more of in the next chapter?

a) Timmy and Tecna

b) Flora and Helia

c) Layla and Nabu

d) Stella and Brandon

As per usual the most chosen response will be featured in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and cast your vote!


	17. Only the Beginning

**AN: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this story however to make up for it this chapter is over 3500 words :) and, as the title implies, is only the true beginning for the action to really start. **

**Flora and Helia were the winning couple from the last chapter's question. Thanks to everyone for casting their votes and reviewing.**

**This will be the last update until after Christmas, hopefully I'll be able to sneak one in between Christmas and New Years but it just depends on what will happens. Anyway I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, thanks for all the support and, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Only the Beginning**

"What do we do?" Asked Sky, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them. Tecna immediately began typing, connecting her computer to the ships navigation system and began tracking. "Timmy can you get a reading on the portals?" She asked making him turn their surveillance cameras to face the one that Valtor was stepping into. The reading came up; Tecna's fingers working quickly to cross check the readings before she found out where he was headed.

"Valtor's going to Tides," she announced as Timmy moved the portal toward the one that dark beasts of every kind were now disappearing into.

"He must be trying to get the criminals from Omega to work for him," Brandon concluded making Tecna's back shiver at the possibility of someone else having to close that portal again. The reading came back and as Timmy watched his girlfriend in her element he couldn't help but smile just slightly.

"Darkar's on his way to Magix, he's taking some of the Army with him."

"But why Magix?" Sky asked.

"Because of Transportus station," Riven explained. "It's like Timmy said before, the right transportation can lead them anywhere."

"And they don't need to use their magic to do it," Nabu added. "The Transportus station in Magix could take them anywhere they wanted to go, their reach would be incredible plus this Army will grow in size for every new place it treads. New places mean new molecules of decay."

"Which means more soldiers," Layla sighed. "Man this is really bad, first Valtor going to Tides and now this."

"We can do this!" Bloom exclaimed, trying to excite some morale into the lifeless bodies standing before her. They were all worried, it was written over their face, the fear, the uncertainty, the lack of confidence in their abilities. "To defeat the Army of Decay we just have to beat the people who cast the spell. Once we defeat them then the Army won't be our problem and the others that Mrs. Faragonda has asked to fight will be able to hold them off until then. We've beaten these guys before and we can do it again."

"Okay here's the plan," Riven asserted, as the others looked to the newest leader for guidance. "Layla and Nabu will travel to Tides to defeat Valtor and protect the seal between Tides and Omega. Use all of the mermaids and allies that you can, without all the spells he collected when he was there last time he will be weaker."

His gaze turned to Stella, sitting comfortable with Brandon's hands over her shoulders. "Magix will need more help then they have now. I need you to protect Mrs Faragonda. If she is going to be using her magic to transport people across the realms then she is the key to keeping all of us and the kingdoms safe. We need to protect her."

"You got it," Brandon nodded.

"Tecna and Timmy, it will be your job to keep everyone updated with the situation in the various battles. If someone needs help then tell us and have Mrs Faragonda transport us there immediately. You are the tactical team and it's your decision about who goes where and when." They both agreed.

"Bloom and Sky will go with Nabu and Layla as back-up while Flora and Helia will be in Magix. Your job is to protect and guard Transportus Station." They both nodded in understanding. "We'll send Griffin and Saladin to help defeat Darkar while you keep the station safe. That is a key part of this plan, letting them through will mean they've won." The burden that Flora felt on her shoulders had never been so heavy but she supposed that they were all feeling the pressure.

Whether the girls were facing their enemy head on, working behind the scenes, co-ordinating attacks or protecting landmarks and people, they all had their part to play and if just one of them failed then only bad things would result.

"But what about Leon and the witches?" Flora asked quietly.

"They haven't gone anywhere so I am assuming that they will be overseeing the others activities and probably waiting for us to come knocking on their doorstep," Riven replied before releasing a breath suddenly. "But we can't stay here, there is too much that we have to do elsewhere and this isn't the safest place for anyone right now."

"So we're just leaving all these people? But what about..."

"We don't have time, Flora!" Riven yelled, the glass on their right shattering as the bugs began creeping into the cabin. A sudden white light shot through the window clearing the creatures from sight and containing the ship inside a box, not letting any of the bugs in or any of them out. Turning they saw three light haven guards, standing just outside a previously cast portal. "Headmistress Faragonda has heard your plan and has already begun sending portals to the various realms. Hundreds of people have been completing forms and filling in at Kingdom castles, all of them are on high alert." The central guard with a brown goatee beard explained before the one on his left began to speak.

"The light haven guard has heard your request and we are prepared to hold the fort here while you help protect the other realms." Flora smiled thankfully releasing a held breath.

"Well this is it girls," Stella sighed, walking forwards to take them all into a group hug which they returned equally. The guys said their own goodbye's patting each other on the back or playfully punching each other in the arm before the portals appeared around them. Sadly the girls released each other, wondering if this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Tides," one light haven guard explained, pointing to his portal. Sky pushed Bloom forwards with her shoulders as Layla and Nabu stood together, each of them waving quietly back to the others before disappearing from sight. "Zenith," another explained making Timmy and Tecna immediately understand why they were being sent home. What better place to monitor the magical dimension then from the most technologically advanced civilisation within it. "Bye everyone," Tecna smiled as Timmy turned. "We'll see you soon."

Riven, Helia, Flora, Stella and Brandon were the last ones left and the only portal before them was a good indication of where they were headed. Together the group entered the portal before them, Flora holding onto Helia's hand for support as Stella did the same to Brandon. The war had only just begun.

* * *

><p>Headmistress Faragonda had her eyes closed and her body straight, sitting in her chair behind her desk her mind was focused on only using her magic to send the portals where they needed. Her breathing was shallow and her body was nothing but vulnerable. Griffin and Saladin knew this all too well and were now watching the door for any unwanted guests.<p>

Below her window the courtyard was full of fairies ready in their winx forms with specialists and witches by their sides. They stood in lines, facing the very front gates of Alfea with their other mentors standing before them, ready and waiting to give orders.

Suddenly Stella and Brandon burst through the headmistress's door making Griffin and Saladin prepare their attacks but retract them just in time. "Professors, you need to get into Magix central Flora and Helia need your help they're at the Transportus Station. Lord Darkar is trying to take the Army of Decay in there to inhabit other worlds." A loud grumble echoed through the school making Stella and the others turn to look out of the window.

"Hold your positions!" Yelled Palladium his own hands glowing pushed high into the air to power the schools magical barrier. The other students all raised their own hands, meeting his to create the strongest barrier that they could. They needed to protect Mrs Faragonda and they needed to work together. "Attention everyone!" A projected screen showing Mrs Faragonda began, making all the students look to her kind hearted face. "The Army of Decay is heading to Magix. I need all those who can be spared to travel there using this portal," the portal appeared making the students rush forwards, specialists especially charged through and found themselves just outside Magix station.

Group after group ran through and found themselves standing in the streets that lead directly to Transportus Station. Not a civilian was in sight and the streets were eerily quiet, suddenly a dark shadow flew over head making those using weapon stun guns point ready to fire. Though the shadow grew larger and larger until they saw one of Red Fountains beloved dragons set foot before them.

"Attention everyone!" Coda Torta yelled from his position on its back. "You have to protect these streets and barricade them against the Army of Decay!" He ordered. "We need to hold off as many monsters as we can, another team will be at the main entrance to make sure none of them get through. If just one of them manages to get through then whatever realm they end up in will be in serious trouble. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all called, saluting their captain as dark clouds began to swarm above, slowly creeping their way over the city, building by building, street by street. A large grumble noise echoed through the city as the screams of beasts slowly increased in volume. "Let's kill these things once and for all!" And with that Coda Torta commanded his beast to fly into the air, hoping to head off Darkar himself and draw him away from the rest of his allies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the other end of the station Flora and Helia stood in silence, watching as the clouds grew overhead and slowly covered them too. "Tecna was right," Helia sighed as human screams entered his ears. Magic attacks sparkled and swords hit flesh but neither of them could see anyone or anything...not yet at least.<p>

"They are coming here." The rain began to fall and the monsters approaching the barriers easily made their way though, they simply didn't have enough people or enough power to overwhelm them all. The new bugs that fell from heaven hit the earth and began to collect together at the far ends of the three streets leading towards them.

Helia began running through as many strategies as he could, he tried to think of something, or some way to get rid of these impossible to defeat beasts when he felt Flora's hand in his own. Looking to her frightened eyes Flora tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Flora whatever happens I want you to know that I love you with all my hear-"he stopped, his word stifled by Flora as she leant in and stole a kiss. She leant backwards opening her eyes. "I know. I love you too." They separated, setting themselves back to back as Flora changed into her enchantix form.

"Ready?" He questioned as Flora mumbled a quiet 'yes' and their assault began. Flora released a strong magical attack at the ground. "Venus Gubbler!" She commanded, making the large plant appear below a pile of newly formed monsters and swallowed them whole. Helia threw the ropes from his hand upwards and onto a streetlight before he swung and kicked one beast into another so they both fell before he returned and took Flora's hand in his, swinging her to the back of an approaching line.

Landing gracefully Flora shot more magic from her fingertips, hitting the beasts in the back, before flying high into the air and sending another to the ground. She landed, concentrating her attack on some of the oncoming monsters and creating a vine barrier to protect her when another rose its claw behind her. Turning she saw it just in time to scream before the claw fell to the floor and rest of the monster turned to purple mess.

"Be more careful Flora," Griffin smiled before shooting another beast into the local flower shop window with a smash.

Helia kicked another beast before jumping on the shoulders of another and wound the rope around its neck, jumping the rest of the way and sending it flying into another group further away from him. "Nicely done," Saladin commented making Helia smile though ducking quickly to avoid a beasts flying claw. He kicked sideways, making it fall to the road. "There's so many of them."

"That there is," Saladin replied, casting a temporary spell around them, protecting them from the beasts for only a moment. "You need to make sure that they don't get in Helia, it's really important."

"I know," he nodded when Saladin passed him something he thought he would never see. It was a holo-sword, long and straight, with his orange coloured gem in the centre of the handle. "I can't do that Uncle."

"You have to," he replied. "Helia I'm afraid that your ropes alone won't be strong enough to kill these beasts. You'll need something a lot stronger and this is it."

"I-"

"I want you to be safe," Saladin smiled. "I want you to take this and use it even if it's just for now and you never touch it again." Helia wasn't sure. "I want you to survive this and spend the rest of your life with Flora. You can use it to keep her safe." Helia extended his hand and touched the hilt with his fingers before taking it in his fist. The orange blade shot skyward from the hilt making him admire it for a moment. Saladin placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you later nephew, be safe," and in another moment of light both he and the shield disappeared. "You too Uncle."

* * *

><p>The moment Layla's feet hit the sand of Tides west beach she was off, flying through the air with Nabu following closely behind. Sky and Bloom followed, Sky running below with Bloom at his side. All they saw was rubble, the stone from buildings had completely smashed, causing rocks to block paths and wreak havoc.<p>

The stone pillars that held the entrance to the palace had been blown to smithereens and only a few still stood to hold the roof in place. The tiles at the castle entrance were covered in a thick blanket of dust and Layla only stopped when she reached the main entrance, the sound of the ocean washing on the shore behind her.

Nabu landed beside his girlfriend and turned to see Bloom and Sky had all but disappeared, probably to investigate somewhere new or to help a civilian; or because they both became lost in the maze of newly formed debris.

"Layla, I'm sorry," he sighed, turning his gaze to a crushed soldier at the foot of the steps.

"You don't have to apologise," Layla replied before rushing inside the palace. "Mum!" She screamed. "Dad! Anyone! Where are you?" Her enchantix wings carried her upwards toward the throne room entry and she landed. The wooden boards that guards were ordered to put in place had broken in half and were now lying innocently on the tiles near her feet. A light shone from beyond the door and preparing herself for attack, Layla's right hand glowed purple with morphix as her left slowly creaked the door open with one hand.

Opening it she saw the ten soldiers that protected the room all lying silently on the floor. Stepping inside with Nabu close behind she walked further, noticing the cracks on the walls and wondering what had happened. "What am I going to do?" she asked though her question was answered when she heard a small groan at the far side of the room. Layla stopped and ran over to the sound. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her mother lying on the ground; her right hand holding her left side, a circle of blood surrounding the floor where she lay. "Layla," she muttered.

"Mum," she cried as she fell to her knees next to her.

"Layla, Valtor... was too strong," she sighed, her eyes falling in and out of consciousness. Layla took her mother in her arms. "Mum its okay. We will fix you up okay you just need to stay awake for me," she begged. "Layla, I can't," her mother sighed. "We are sorry we couldn't fight him off. He is so strong."

"It's okay Mum," Layla sobbed, tears streaming down her face now as her mother's eyes began to close. "Mum, where's dad?"

"I..don't know," she sighed. "Be safe..my baby."

"Mum! Mum no! Please stay awake...don't leave me." Suddenly, a portal appeared just next to her making Layla look up and see Stella step through.

"Stella what are you doing here?" Nabu questioned, trying to keep his composure.

"Helping," Stella replied. "Give me your mum. I will hand her to the Nurse and she will take care of her." Layla helped carry her to Stella when Brandon appeared too. He held out his hands and helped take Layla's mother into his arms. "We will take good care of her okay," Stella said to try and comfort her friend.

"Okay," Layla replied before the portal closed and she turned, rushing into Nabu's chest and sobbing into his shoulder.

"She'll be okay," he reassured. After a minute of her crying passed, Nabu wiped the tears away from her eyes and saw the flash of courage that she had once before. The day they vowed to defeat Leon. "You are going to pay Valtor."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tecna and Timmy typed faster than their fingers would normally allow. They were sending messages to everyone, constantly telling Mrs Faragonda where to send the portals and trying to look at screens at the same time to monitor the situation. The two had commandeered a local electronics store when they arrived in Zenith and ordered the connection of every television screen and computer keyboard, telephone and magical device, all so they could work the most efficient way. With their expertise and the state of the art equipment the two worked together to organise everything and, although it was now night-time in their home planet, the two had no time to think about rest.<p>

Timmy stopped typing with his right hand, flexed his fingers and then created a fist. His fingers cracking as he did so. Then he continued to type as quickly as his fingers would allow. He was streaming video into the other realms so they could see what was happening while Tecna directed Mrs Faragonda's portals to the right locations. "The palace at Tides to Alfea," she said and then watched the screen to see Stella and Brandon take the Queen of Tides from Layla so she could be cared for.

"This isn't easy," Timmy sighed "it's taking so much time."

"I know," Tecna replied. "But someone has to direct Mrs Faragonda's portals. I just hope that the girls are all okay."

"They will be," Timmy said, still typing on the keyboard. "Like Faragonda said, with hope there is life. We just need to trust them and keep doing what we are doing."

"I guess," Tecna said when suddenly she noticed something. "Portal from Alfea Quad to Transportus Station," Mrs Faragonda obliged as Timmy appeared in a video next to the portal. "You have been summoned to help Flora, Helia and some professors at Transportus station please enter the portal and fight at their side," he explained as they followed orders and entered the portal, just before Mrs Faragonda closed it. Tecna turned to look at Flora and Helia in the monitor, praying that the extra help would be enough.

* * *

><p>Helia stood in front of Flora, protecting her weakened state with his body. Two large creatures had formed into a new kind of beast, an eight legged tarantula like monster and although Helia held the sword before him he didn't feel any better.<p>

Using his glove he managed to get a grip on one of their legs though the spider sent him flying through the air and into the side of another building.

"Helia!" Flora cried, holding her hands forwards. "Venus Vine Wrap!" Plants suddenly sprung from the earth below, pushing their way past concrete and to the surface as they wound their way around the creature's legs, holding them still as it tried to struggle.

Flora took no time in rushing to her boyfriend's side, turning her back on the opponent. "Helia, are you okay?"She asked when the beast broke free and swung its leg towards her back.

"FLORA! LOOK OUT!"


	18. Falling

**AN: 101 REVIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and mentions of blood, hence the T rating. You have been warned.**

**I got an anonymous review from Nath who asked how many chapters would in this fic, at the moment it's sitting at 26.**

**Chapter 18**

**Falling**

"FLORA! LOOK OUT!" Helia screamed when the beasts arm was cut off by a purple blade. Flora stopped her scream and watched the arm turn into a mass of bugs once more before her eyes gazed upwards to see the rest of the beast disappear as well. "You miss me?" Riven smirked, holding his blade by his side and standing next to Flora as she helped Helia back onto his feet.

"Nice timing," Helia smiled.

"Anytime," Riven returned, looking around them. "Where are the professors?"

"They went to fight Darkar by themselves," Flora replied.

"Okay what about the Army have any of them gotten inside the station?" He asked when another swarm of monsters edged closer to the entrance. Using his sword against one beast and throwing his five-pointed ninja stars at another, the blockade kept on coming. "Flora, can you set up a shield around the station to hold them off?"

"I could try," Flora replied raising her hands and concentrating as Helia defended her back. Suddenly a large Vine rose from the ground and eclipsed the main station, other vines slowly following and breaking through the tar covered ground to join its main one to cover any gaps.

"How long will it last?" Helia asked.

"Not very long, maybe ten minutes if we don't get too many attacking it at once," another two large creatures appeared and began trying to attack the shield again. "Better make that five," Flora corrected.

"Well then we need to finish this now," Riven said, determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Brandon and Stella ran down the hall with the Queen of Tides in between their bodies, her arms slung over their shoulders. "Quickly Brandon," she called as they approached the Nurses station. They stopped more suddenly than they had tried to run. Their eyes were still, trying to take in what they had seen. There were hundreds of people all lining the halls in beds. All bandaged as the Nurse ran past them. Alfea's hallways and great hall had become a triage centre.<p>

The nurse ordered students here and there while tending to people and just as they had finished looking around the room another portal carrying injured arrived in the back corner of the room. "Your here, Timmy said you were on your way!" The Nurse interrupted pointing to an available bed. "Put here down here," she ordered over the constant buzz of noise and groans from their patents. The odd scream or cry from more than one person sounded around the hall.

"Where did all these people come from?" Stella asked the Nurse who looked to them with vacant eyes. "Melody...these people came from Melody."

"But what about the Light Guard?" Brandon asked when he turned to Stella.

"They were taking control of it," Ophelia sighed. "They said they could handle it but from what I've seen here they obviously have been overwhelmed."

"Then these must be all the people who said they would fight," Brandon realized. "All of these people chose to fight?"

"And more," Stella sighed, remembering just how loud the cheers grew through Magix alone. "Thousand's more."

* * *

><p>Layla charged as quickly as her wings could take her through the air with Nabu following closely behind her. "VALTOR!" She yelled and used her power over water to make the ocean around the portal rise to wash over him. Focusing she swept her outstretched hands from left to right, making a ball of morphix eclipse him inside.<p>

"You will pay for what you did to my mother!" Valtor just laughed before his hand touched the morphix ball and it shattered into pieces. Layla tried to fly out of its path when a stray piece hit her wings. She fell from the sky in one mighty splash into the ocean. "Layla!" Nabu called as he dived in after her. Continuing down he saw that she had run out of breath and was sinking too quickly away from him. Then it appeared a portal, just underneath her unconscious body and closed as soon as she fell into it.

"Portal from Tides West Ocean to Alfea!" Tecna yelled soon after Layla crash landed into the water. Timmy tapped his wireless microphone on. "Stella and Brandon, Layla is arriving in a portal at the office now!"The two took no time in rushing through the hallways before Stella transformed and flew the rest of the way. The portal opened in the ceiling and water fell, soaking the carpet below. Then Layla fell, Brandon quickly reacting to catch her before she hit her head on the floor. The portal closing above them.

"Layla, can you hear me?" Stella questioned but received no response.

Valtor walked smugly over the Omega Portals gate. "Here we are," he smiled, finding one small weak spot below that would allow him access to the chambers below. His right hand glowed deep red in anticipation though as he was about to touch the rocky surface a blast to his back made him stumble away and turn.

"Well, well, hello Bloom," he smirked, throwing a ball of red energy towards her, which she carefully dodged in time. "It's so good to see you again."

"Shut it Valtor! You are going to pay for all the pain you've caused," Bloom yelled, throwing another attack that Valtor blocked with a shield of his own. "Oh Bloom is that the best you've got, I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that," he noted before something connected with his back, sending him fact first to the rock below. Luckily he stopped his fall using his hands and used the momentum to summersault into the air and landed on his feet.

Wiping his hands free of dust he stood sideways as Sky ran towards him with sword pointed and ready, sticking his foot out in the process and causing the blonde specialist to land less than gracefully by his side. "Ha-ha," he laughed. "Looks like Leon was right, you really are not as strong as you once were."

"But we're still strong enough to beat you!" Bloom screamed, joining her two wrists together and pushing a stream of fire in Valtor's direction. Meeting hers with his own the two forces clashed with an electrifying blast that sent Sky sliding to the edge of the omega gate, luckily he managed to grab the edge just in time.

Looking down he saw the mermaid guard, back in their previously possessed state before his eyes returned to the confrontation before him.

* * *

><p>"Light Haven to the Tides Omega Gate!" Tecna ordered as Timmy typed on his computer once more and began speaking to his ear piece. "Light Haven soldiers, fight Valtor, hurry through the portal!" The soldiers followed instructions as Timmy changed the scene to make sure they had gotten through alright. Wiping the sweat from his brow he guzzled down a bottle of water beside him before passing one to Tecna. "I don't want any," she sighed, her eyes fixed on the screens.<p>

Timmy took her chairs arms and turned her to face him. "Tecna, drink. You did this once before and I'm not going to let you collapse on me, so drink." Tecna took the cold bottle in her hands and began to drink as much as she could before Timmy took it back and screwed the lid back on. "Better?"

"Better."

* * *

><p>Bloom closed one eye as she felt her hands burning from the inside out. "Come on Bloom! That all you got?" Sky pulled himself up just in time to see a portal materialise behind Valtor. Bloom noticed it too and a smile crept onto her lips. "Not yet," she spoke softly as ten guards all jumped him. His arms and legs were restrained as his magic stopped and Blooms took over, hitting him square in the chest. Valtor screamed as the burning magic entered his skin, burning through his shirt. He hung his head low as the soldiers all backed away, holding their spears and swords ready to attack. Two came from behind him, taking his arms in an attempt to attach magic proof shackles but Valtor wasn't ready to give up just yet.<p>

He suddenly disappeared from sight. Bloom looked around the Omega Gate until she saw him and her heart stopped beating. Valtor stood strong, holding a struggling Sky over the edge with a magical field, erupting from his fingertips. "Anyone moves and the little specialist becomes a snack for my pets."

Bloom looked to Sky, who was now struggling to breathe within the bubble as the other guards all stopped what they were doing. A sudden purple blast hit Valtor's back sending Sky into the ocean and the dark lord into the light haven guards. Nabu landed and used a spell, restraining his arms behind him with magic proof shackles as Bloom jumped off the edge after Sky and landed in the water.

"Portal from Tides Omega Gate to Light Haven!" Tecna yelled as a portal appeared over where Valtor stood. Although the wizard tried many things to attack the group before him nothing worked. Nabu cast a flotation spell making the now not-so-powerful wizard float through the portal.

* * *

><p>Stella stayed by Layla's side watching her grimace at the pain in her back. Luckily for her the morphix had been removed from her wings carefully though her back would be pretty sore for the next couple of days.<p>

She took a moment to look up at Brandon, her hero and saviour, who was now helping carry people from portal to bed for medical treatment. Mirta running around with hot water buckets, basins and bloodied bandages. She didn't know what the outer world was facing but did understand one thing, their true test had only just begin.

Suddenly Layla opened her eyes. "Stella," she whispered weakly.

"Hey, Layla."

"Valtor...he was too strong."

"I know," Stella sighed. "But its okay, Bloom and the others will get him."

"Mum."

"She's okay, Ophelia treated her - she's resting." Layla sighed before her eyes closed once more.

* * *

><p>"Melody to Nurse," Tecna yelled as another group of injured arrived in Alfea's front gates and made their way to the nurse's quarters which had now spread down two hallways and took half of the east wing. "This is crazy," she sighed, turning to Timmy. "We shouldn't be here just telling Mrs Faragonda to send her magic we should be doing something more." Timmy's hands landed on Tecna's shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I know it seems like we're not doing much but if we don't do this than who will? Riven put us in charge of this because we are both great at using computers and because he could trust us. Faragonda trusts us to do what we have to, to get rid of Leon and the rest of the Company of Darkness. And we are doing just that," he paused, "I know it feels like we aren't doing much but we are saving lives and we are living up to our promise."<p>

"And what promise was that?" She dared to ask making Timmy lean in and steal a kiss from her lips. He leant backwards just as Tecna re-opened her eyes. "To make sure Musa's life was not in vain." Tecna hugged Timmy tightly in her arms before her eyes turned to the screens once more. "Wait a minute," she sighed making Timmy lean back. "Where are Sky and Bloom?"

Timmy moved his computer chair before he brought up the screen for Tides West Ocean. There he saw Nabu looking over the edge of the portal at the water. Checking for underwater surveillance he saw the two of them. Sky had floated down to the bottom of the ocean while Bloom was close behind. "Portal from Tides West Ocean to Alfea!" Tecna commanded.

"Stella and Brandon. Bloom and Sky are coming through the office portal now!" Stella immediately reacted to Timmy's words. She held her hand in the air and transported the two of them into Faragonda's office where the headmistress was still sitting behind her desk like a statue. The portal opened and again more water fell to the already soaked carpet below. Then Sky was first, falling to the floor before Bloom landed roughly on top of him.

Stella had never seen Bloom look so bad. She was deathly pale and her lips tinged with blue. Sky didn't look the best either and had multiple scratches over his arms and legs, probably from hitting against the jagged rocks on the way down. A deep gash on Bloom's left arm pooled before dripping slowly to the water below.

Neither Brandon nor Stella moved at first, both of them reeling in shock. What in the Magical Dimension was happening out there?

* * *

><p>Flora felt as if she could sleep for eternity. Her vision was fading in and out while every motion caused her pain. Suddenly she fell to her knees making Helia sprint to her side to try and assess what hurt. Though a blast from Lord Darkar sent him back.<p>

"Nobody attacks my nephew!" Saladin smirked before he used the end of his staff to blind the demon with light. He tried to get his eyes to refocus when he felt something behind him. Riven held his blade squarely against his back, just millimetres from pushing past his armour. "This one's for Musa," he whispered before he pushed the blade straight through, past his spine and rib cage to his chest. He pulled it back out as he fell to the floor, clawing at the pain in his chest. "And this one's for me." Darkar turned to face the raven haired specialist with nothing but hatred in his eyes. He showed no remorse, had no kindness, no sympathy; as he brought the sword down on his neck and Head witch Griffin cast her final spell to destroy the body in green flames.

Though he had been defeated the creatures continued to come. The Army wasn't about to give up just yet. Saladin attacked another creature when one of the berserkers sent him flying into a wall where he slid down back first. Griffin wasn't looking too good either as she tended to his aid.

Flora hit another monster before Helia ran to her side and finished two off with his sword and another with his rope. "Flora," he sighed. "We have to get you out of here."

* * *

><p>Riven looked to one of the security cameras and yelled to the sky. "Timmy, listen up Darkar's dead, we need you to get a portal here to take Flora and the professors back to Alfea." Timmy returned over the city's speaker system.<p>

"Okay a portal is on the way just give us some time. Keep the station clear for as long as you can."

"Portal from Magix to Alfea!" Tecna instructed as the portal appeared. Riven helped move professor Saladin and Griffin through it before turning to get Flora.

"Attention, professors Saladin and Griffin are arriving in the office, Flora will be there too!"

"Not more!" Stella sighed. The teachers arrived first and while Stella transported them for medical attention Brandon waited for Flora to arrive. He looked back to Faragonda and the small laptop computer sitting beside her, obviously Tecna's way to communicate with her. "Where is she?"

"FLORA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Helia as he watched Flora face the shield she had used and, while still on her knees, held her hands before her and released two beams of green magic. "Flora," he yelled again "you have to get out of here."

"Not yet," she whispered as the magic absorbed itself into the magical shield. "I just need to give it more power."

"What is she doing?" Tecna asked "if she uses any more Winx she will be killed."

"I don't know Tec," Timmy replied "But she better stop soon."

* * *

><p>Leon's hands smashed onto his throne as he sat. In front of him the screen showing Valtor and Lord Darkar's defeat. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. Icy turned to look at him. They had been attacking people from the castle windows the entire time while having fun with the vigilantes that tried to break into the castle. They never made of it course. "What is it?" she yelled.<p>

"VALTOR AND DARKAR FAILED THAT'S WHAT!" His voice was deeper and scarier than they had ever heard. "But how they are two of the strongest in the realms?" Darcy sighed.

"I know," Leon replied. "But they would be weaker since they didn't have the spells they had been using last time. I mean Darkar was living in a realm that would suck the Winx out of a pixie, which was why he was so strong."

"And he took over Bloom's mind," Stormy added.

"Not to mention Valtor needed all of those ancient spells in the Agador box to help him," Darcy began and then looked to Leon "you should have known that they would be weaker." Suddenly he lost his temper and threw Darcy against the wall, his right hand clutching around her throat as he looked into her eyes. "You dare to tell me what I should know?"

"Let her go!" Icy demanded. "She's not the one you should be angry with. It's those fairies! They're the ones destroying the plan!"

"You make a good point," he sighed, dropping Darcy to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. "Darkar and Valtor both would have won if the battle was fair." His eyes looked to his own portal, one that reflected what happened to Valtor, the guards attacking him from behind. "So that's it," he smiled. "They are using portals. Here is your chance to prove that you are not the failures those two painted you to be... I am sending you to kill Mrs Faragonda."

If she is dead or at least weakened then her spells won't work anymore and she won't be able to summon any more portals."

"So you want us to destroy her?"

"Exactly," Leon smiled. "What would it do to those Winx girls and the entire realms when they find out that the leader of the company of light was dead?" The witches all laughed again before another portal appeared before them, one that lead them to their final destination. Together they disappeared leaving Leon to his devices once more.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I got writers block...it sucked. Anyway I hope this chapter was good, I'm not 100% happy with it but I needed to post this. Chapter 19 is in the works; hopefully it won't be too long before it's posted. Thanks for your patience and for reading! :)<p> 


	19. 1000 Words

**AN: Thanks again to everyone for reviewing. Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for the song lyrics. I do not own the song 1000 Words (From Final Fantasy X-2). It belongs to Kazushige Nojima and Daisuke Watanabe and was performed by Jade Villalon of Sweetbox. I apologise in advance for any errors that may have slipped through but if you spot one please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it.**

**Chapter 19**

**1000 Words**

Tecna was sick and tired of watching screens. Sure she normally would spend most of her free time looking at them before but now she wanted to do more. Timmy had reminded her that what they were doing was important but she still felt helpless in a way. They were on Zenith, one of the most secure planets in the magical dimension, they were safe. The others were in the direct line of fire. It was like she was the Generals right hand man while guiding others to war. Her friends were in the front line while she lead from behind, watching helplessly as they were beaten, cut and bruised before her eyes – powerless to stop it.

"Guys!" They heard Nabu communicate.

"What's up?" Timmy asked.

"We've got a bit of a problem," he explained as Timmy brought up the screen and saw the still possessed mermaids crawling up the sides of the portal, each one edging closer to attacking. "How are they still possessed?"

"We need to use fairy dust to free them remember," Tecna reminded.

"Don't worry Nabu we'll get a portal to you."

"Portal from Tides to Alfea!" Tecna called when her eyes glimpsed to Flora who had taken an attack to her shoulder and was only using one shaking arm to release her magic. She needed help too.

"Portal from Magix to Alfea! Quickly!"

"Mrs Faraganda can only do one at a time which one first?" Timmy asked, watching Tecna's eyes flick from one screen to another. How was she supposed to choose between her best friend and a group of important guards? "Timmy I don't know," she sighed.

"Which does logic say" Timmy asked, trying to keep her head calm though her hands shook with fear. Logic was telling her to save Nabu and the soldiers because they would prove more useful in battle but looking at Flora she knew it was only a matter of time before her body gave out completely. She had to choose between the two forces she had only just learned to control. Between the logic that she followed her entire life to the emotions she had learned to love.

"Tecna which one?" Timmy coaxed, watching the mermaids edge closer and Flora's arm drop further. "Tecna-"

"Flora!" Tecna yelled. "Save Flora in Magix!"

* * *

><p>Flora's hand dropped as her body came plummeting to the ground. Helia caught her just in time and looked to her closed eyes and the blood slowly oozing from the cut in her shoulder. "Flora," he sighed when the speakers around him resonated with Timmy's guiding voice.<p>

"The portal is coming just hold on. By our calculations Flora has put enough of her magic into the barrier to hold it for forty-eight hours so you and Riven can get out of there too."

"Sounds good to me," Riven smirked.

* * *

><p>Brandon could almost hear Tecna's brain ticking over the speakers of her laptop computer, perched neatly before the headmistress. Though he believed she had made the right choice. The portal opened before him as Helia and Riven walked out, Flora supported between the two of them. Brandon pointed them in the right direction as the portal closed and Tecna ordered the one for Nabu and the other soldiers.<p>

When Nabu set foot in Alfea's office and saw Brandon before him he just smiled, though his eyes told a very different tale. Nothing was what it seemed. Every action had a consequence. Choosing to fight meant that there was no certainty between life and death, nothing inside the world at that point in time was certain...nothing at all.

"Where's Layla?"

"Down here," Brandon ushered, running down stairs and towards the great hall. He opened the door and Nabu's mouth widened in surprise. They finally saw what the word 'chaos' really meant.

Hundreds of people sat on the ground, those few badly injured were offered beds while students from both Alfea and Red Fountain worked on bandaging wounds and handing out bottles of water to anyone who needed them. Hundreds of people, all with fear or loss in their eyes, who put their hand up to fight and now, bore the consequence.

"Come on Bloom wake up," Stella begged using her magic to try and warm up the fairy of fire. Her hands holding tightly onto her friends cold ones. "Please," she sighed, a single tear rolling from her eye. "We can't lose another friend." Layla sat up and watched as bed after bed was wheeled past her. Everyone was scared, their faces showing the worst type of pain...uncertainty.

Getting onto her feet she followed the latest bed that had Flora on it and walked into the main ward where Bloom lay unconscious on one bed. A young nurse pushed past before tending to Flora's needs while she turned to see Helia and Riven sitting together. Riven placing a comforting hand on Helia's back to offer support. Then she saw him, Nabu entered through the main doors with Brandon by his side and took no time in running towards her. He took Layla into his arms and held her tighter than he ever had before. "Layla, I was so worried about you." He admitted.

"I'm more worried about the others," Layla replied as Nabu leant backwards and looked around the room himself. The floor was covered in puddles of water, dust and grime, pieces of rock and other forms. Quiet music played in the background by a young man and his guitar, slowly strumming and humming along to a tune no one had heard before. One that brought about calm during such calamity.

* * *

><p>Tecna rubbed her head as Timmy placed his hand on her shoulders. "You made the right call," he told her.<p>

"Did I?" Tecna replied "I didn't listen to logic Timmy. I didn't listen to the power inside me!"

"Tecna," he sighed. "You made the right call. You saved Flora. The guards would have lasted but Flora wouldn't have. With Helia worried about her they would have been swarmed by monsters. You made the right call. Sometimes you need to listen to your heart instead of Logic," she turned to look to his eyes. "If you only listened to logic then we would never have been together would we?" he asked. Tecna hugged him again.

* * *

><p>"Flora," Helia smiled as Flora's eyes opened. He instantly took her hand in his and looked to her tired eyes.<p>

"Hey," she sighed weakly.

"Flora you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to...protect the station." The lights flickered on and off.

"What was that?" Riven asked, moving towards a window and looking down into the quad. The magical barrier that had been protecting them for so long was running out of steam.

Professor Wiz Giz, Grizelda and Palladium all stood by the windows looking down. They had to make sure that the barrier didn't break. "This isn't looking good is it?" Mirta asked. "I mean with the Winx all out of action, the red fountain boys running out of steam and all the fights people are trying to win Alfea will be..."

"Stop," Paladium interrupted, turning to his student. "This is not over. I need you to get as many witches and fairies as you can to keep the barrier up okay." Mirta nodded before running down the hallways to find those who could help.

"You know it won't last long enough, right?"

"I know Wiz Giz," Palladium replied. "But if we don't put any power into this shield they will break through and the people inside recovering will have a rather rude awakening. We just have to buy some time."

* * *

><p>Bloom's eyes opened to Stella's relief. "Bloom!" She beamed hugging her friend tightly. "Hey."<p>

"What happened?" Bloom asked placing a hand to her head and inspecting the various cuts on her arms.

"You and Sky were in Tides and he had been thrown in the water by Valtor. Tecna used a portal and brought you here."

"Wait, Sky! Where is he?" she asked in a hurry sitting up and instantly regretting the decision as her body burned with pain.

"Hey calm down he is just over there," Stella pointed to Sky who was sitting on the edge of his bed now next to Brandon, the doctors looking him over checking if he was feeling okay. Bloom sighed and then her eyes turned around the room. Every Winx club girl except for Tecna was in the room with their boyfriends close behind them.

* * *

><p>Riven seemed distant, sitting alone in the corner of the room while his uniform stained red. His vacant eyes reflected the only thing that passed through his mind at that moment, Musa.<p>

He wondered if Musa leaving them was for the better, that it was good she hadn't been around to get hurt again by these tyrants, that she hadn't been here to see what would happen to her kingdom, what happened to her friends but he wanted her back. It sounded selfish, taking someone who had suffered so much and wishing them back into a world of torture just so he could look into her eyes one last time. Just so he could feel something one last time. He would have given half of his life-span to bring Musa back if only for a moment, one single moment where they could enjoy each other's company one last time.

'Cause a thousand words  
>Call out through the ages<br>They'll fly to you  
>Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you<br>Suspended on silver wings

There were so many things he never had a chance to say, so many words that he often thought of but never voiced, so many times that he walked out and didn't turn back...but Musa never gave up. She was determined to have this work, determined to make their relationship last to the end. He was the problem, he could see it now. Even though Musa was not the most lovey-dovey kind of girl she still loved him with all of his heart, more than any other had loved him in the past.

Oh, a thousand words  
>One thousand embraces<br>will cradle you  
>making all of your weary days seem far away<br>they'll hold you forever

"Hey," Brandon greeted, taking a seat next to his friend and looking to his cut hands. "You should really get them look at bro."

"I'm fine," Riven spoke.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" He didn't reply but gritted his back teeth together.

"I never stop," he sighed. "There are so many things that I never got a chance to say...I suppose now I'm paying the ultimate price for it."

"You aren't paying anything," Brandon consoled. "We all have made mistakes in the past, bit back our thoughts, held our emotions inside at some point in time; some of those mistakes we can never repair and others that we have the chance to we don't. But Musa knows," he smiled. "She knew you loved her before you even said the words." A final pat on his shoulder and Brandon stood to his feet, walking over to Stella and offering her the comfort of his arms.

Oh, a thousand words  
>Have never been spoken<br>they'll fly to you  
>they'll carry you home and back into my arms (Carry you home)<br>Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)

And a thousand words  
>Call out through the ages (Call through the ages)<br>they'll cradle you  
>Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days)<br>they'll hold you forever

BOOM!

The walls shuddered as children screamed and mothers reached instinctively to take them out of harm's way. Riven stood to his feet, suddenly pulled from his daze and into reality once more. "What was-"

"Mrs Faragonda is in danger!" Timmy's voice screamed over the microphone, a high pitched cry to help that made the specialists and Winx girls all snap into action. Forgetting about their own injuries they ran up the corridors, following closely behind Stella and Brandon who lead the pack. Carefully Bloom and Flora trailed behind until they burst through the door.

* * *

><p>Helia didn't know how he or any of the others had enough energy to make it all the way there. He supposed it all came down to the adrenaline coursing through their veins and prayed that it wouldn't stop. Together they burst through the door and began pilling in, each of them looking at the defenceless headmistress, sitting in her chair behind her desk with Icy's face directly next to hers and her hand on her neck.<p>

"Get away from her!" Bloom commanded though all Icy did was laugh.

"Really Bloom, what position are you in to be demanding anything of us?" She asked. Stella stepped forwards releasing a powerful attack at Icy that just missed Miss Faragonda and broke the glass behind. She was about to cast another when Bloom stood before her. "No you might hit Mrs F," she explained making the fairy of the sun and moon retract her latest dose of sunshine.

"You see fairies and specialists; we are the ones holding all the cards." She was right, for once in their lives they had to admit it. The witches were holding every card. They didn't need Blooms dragon fire or any of their other powers for that matter; they had nothing to trade, nothing to bargain with, nothing to win but everything to lose.

"You lost Musa," Darcy smiled. "And now you are going to lose Mrs Faragonda as well. What will the rest of the magical dimension think of you now?"

"DON'T YOU EVER USE MUSA'S NAME YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A MAGICAL BEING!" Riven yelled, lunging forward and removing his holo-sword. He ran forwards with nothing but hatred in his heart before Darcy shot an attack at him, sending him flying into the back wall of the office.

* * *

><p>"No!" Tecna yelled, slamming her hands on the desk with all her might. "What are we supposed to do?" Timmy was a blank, he had no answer.<p>

"Portal from Light Haven to your Office!" Tecna yelled. Mrs Faragonda saw nothing but darkness, she could hear the conversation going on around her though the only voice she had turned herself to hearing was that of Tecna's. In order to make sure that her magic lasted the test of time she needed to focus all of her energy into doing as little as possible, focus all of her energy into creating portals and doing only that. She had to trust that others would be able to continue their work and help her in the meantime.

So when Tecna's message started she heard only the first few words before nothing but static. "Portal from –"it stopped. The girls stood defenceless as they watched Stormy blast the laptop computer with her lightning strike, leaving nothing but a pile of burning machinery in its place. Tecna took a microphone from in front of Timmy. "Light Haven to your Office."

Her command travelled over the computer networks though the witches were smarter than they looked. Tecna was light-years away and trying to get a signal to be perfectly in time was impossible. There would always be a small delay. "Light-"a blast from Icy's hand hit the main speaker inside her office, cutting off the communication.

"Now that there aren't any more distractions, I think..." she smiled, her hand grasping more tightly against the headmistresses shoulder. "It's time to show you all what happens when you break Leon's rules." Riven got back to his feet just as a white light shone before them. The witches all hit the walls and fell to the floor in silent heaps as the headmistress glowed with a white aura. "Miss F?" Flora spoke.

"Girls you have to get away from here. You need to worry about Melody more than me." The girls didn't know what to do. Leave their Headmistress alone with the three witches to save Musa's realm or try their best to defeat them and keep her safe. Time was of the essence and they needed to make a plan, they needed to do something. A portal appeared in the back corner just behind the congregation and while she spoke her eyes remained closed. "You all have to leave now!"

"But Mrs Faragonda, we can't do that," Bloom sighed.

"Yeah!" Stella protested. "I would rather spend a day wearing a brown paper bag on my head then leave you and Alfea vulnerable to the witches!"

"I'm not asking you anymore!" She spoke louder. "I'm telling you, go to Melody, defeat Leon and save the planet, that's what you need to do. Only when Leon is defeated will the Army of Decay be destroyed."

"But what about you?" Helia sighed. "What about them?" he referred to the witches.

"We will be fine, Alfea has fought threats in the past and this one is no different. Please girls you need to trust me. Now go!" The girls didn't move, they stood still, not wanting to leave the school in its current state. Though Sky's hands on Blooms shoulders forced her through the portal as the others did the same, it closing behind them as quickly as it opened in the first place.

"Thank you Tecna," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"They're gone," Tecna sighed. "Timmy we have to help them. I am going to Melody."<p>

"But wait!" Timmy sat watching Tecna stand to her feet. "Tecna, we need to think about this logically!"

"There is no time!" Tecna replied when her eyes turned to see the witches arise to their feet, threatening taunts as Mrs F stopped using her portals and awoke from her slumber, standing to her own feet and defending the school. Though her magic had been almost completely depleted. "She used too much magic on the portals," Tecna noted.

"What do we do?" Timmy asked when the other faculty members and specialists arrived in the room, all of them ready to fight. Witches floated outside the windows watching the three to make sure that they didn't make a mistake. Icy may have attacked the speaker system in Faragonda's office but the rest of the network heard every word, loud and clear.

The two watched as teachers and students worked together to defend the great name of Alfea with pride when Timmy noticed the Headmistress sitting slouched against the corner of the room. A hand went to her head as her eyes closed once more. A beeping filled the quiet little room as Timmy looked to the scanner. "Tecna, she's using another portal." Tecna moved closer with disbelieving eyes. She typed on the keyboard checking for where it had materialised.

"The school basement," she sighed. "But there is nothing and no one down there that could possibly help." The screen flickered as Tecna continued typing, trying to find out where it was headed while Timmy swore frantically at every screen he could, begging them to stay working. Then they faded to nothing, in one almighty blackout the entire room of screens, monitors and engines stopped.

Timmy removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache before he looked up to Tecna, who seemed frozen to the spot. "Tec, what is it?"

"The portal... it's going to Melody."

* * *

><p>AN: So the girls are finally travelling to Melody to face Leon. Well if you thought that things couldn't get any worse for our favourite fairies and specialists I have news for you, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I needed the entire next chapter devoted to their arrival on the planet.<p>

Just a side-note, as I said in chapter 1, this fic takes the place of season 4 though it also follows on directly from the 3rd season and doesn't include the movie Secret of the Lost Kingdom. So Bloom hasn't found her parents and still lives with her adoptive parents on Earth. This will become more relevant in later stories when I write them.

Thanks for reading and I'd really like your opinion on this chapter.


	20. Be My Saviour

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing :) please read the a/n at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20**

**By My Saviour**

The Winx girls and their boyfriends all stood inside the Red Fountain ship they had abandoned. The windows had been smashed and an unknown man lay unmoving outside while shards of broken glass littered the floor beneath their feet. Together they surveyed the area, not leaving the confines of their little safe haven.

The only noise to break the silence was the odd stray piece of paper that flew down the streets, Riven noticed one of them had sheet music notation on it, in fact most of them did. Brandon lifted his eyes to the dark clouds that still remained overhead before he turned to the castle. "Well this is it."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Layla interrupted, pushing Nabu with her less than forceful hands. "How could you just push us through the portal when Mrs Faragonda needed us? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we needed to move!" Nabu yelled, uncharacteristically, making the cabin grow silent. "Mrs F ordered us to go and she's right, the only way that we can stop all this suffering is if we defeat Leon once and for all. And we can't do that while standing guard of the headmistress at Alfea."

"Nabu's right," Riven sighed. "We have to finish this, here and now...before anyone else gets hurt."

"But people already have!" Layla yelled, newly formed tears falling down her face. There it was. The grief, it had finally hit her. In the days after Musa's death Layla hadn't truly grieved, she stayed strong, kept herself busy, danced everyday and focused on revenge...though she had never screamed, never yelled, never truly faced the truth.

"People...good people have already been hurt! First it was Musa! Then all those people! My mum! Now Mrs. Faragonda!"

"Layla, calm down!"

"NO!" She snapped. "We couldn't help all of them, we couldn't help Musa or my mum but we sure as hell could have saved her-"SLAP.

Bloom retracted her hand from her friend's cheek, making her tear stained eyes turn to face her. "This is bigger than us now, this is bigger than Musa or Mrs Faragonda...when we defeat Leon - and we will beat him - the rest of the magical dimension will return to normal."

"No it won't" Layla sighed. "Not my definition of normal."

"We can't doubt ourselves," Helia spoke softly, drawing the attention to himself. "We can't...doubt our abilities. If we start to think that we are weak then we will be weak."

"But we are," Stella sighed. "Most of us don't have enough Winx to really do anything worthwhile. We... how are we supposed to do this?"

"We'll find a way," Flora spoke, determination in her eyes. "We are not going to give up. We can't."

"No we can't," Nabu added, placing his hands on Layla's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes and at the red mark that now appeared on her cheek. "We can do this...we just have to work together. We just need a little hope; just a spark of hope and everything will be okay. We just have to believe it will be." Layla nodded her head.

"Good then its settle," Riven began, crossing his arms and looking to the small group before him. "Let's go." Sky nodded with a slight smile before removing his phantom blade in his hand, the blue glow shotting from the hilt. Helia did the same with his with a nod before Brandon and his green and Riven and his purple one. The girls nodded their heads with a renewed hope written in their hearts and minds. "We've beaten them before...and we will do it again."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the portal is going to Melody?" Timmy asked, confusion the only thing blurring his vision, along with a lack of sleep. "What could possibly be down there that she would send to Melody?"<p>

"I don't know," Tecna sighed as she looked to Timmy. "I just know that we need to get to the girls as soon as possible. We can't do any more here with the equipment dead like this. We need to go and help them."

"Okay," Timmy nodded, standing to his feet and taking two holo-guns, placing them into a newly built holster on his heroes uniform. "Let's go." Tecna smiled before transforming into her Enxhantix form and casting a spell, creating their own portal before them. Timmy stepped in first, Tecna following closely behind, as it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>With the boys taking point the others followed behind. Each of the girls looked through the streets, looking for any friendly signs of life but the entire city appeared lifeless. Homes had crumbled; fires still burned bringing the invading air into their noses. Flora coughed as she passed another, the fairy didn't do well with polluted air. She felt the surrounding trees screaming in agony while Stella felt drained from the lack of beaming sunshine.<p>

"Mind your step here," Sky ordered, pointing to a home's wall that had blown over, making the climb over it quite steep. Carefully girl after girl trekked up mountains of debris and past lifeless bodies lying on the ground. Flora placed her hands onto her knees and bent over, stealing courage from the surrounding air.

"Flora, are you okay?" Layla asked but she just nodded her head.

"Just give me a minute." The others stopped, waiting for the nature fairy to catch her breath. Bloom sat with Sky on a nearby slab of broken brick, resting their feet while Brandon stretched his arms and legs. Riven knelt cross armed against a home's broken and battered wall while the others took their own comfortable positions to help and ease the strain. They still had a while to go until they reached the palace. Thankfully it appeared that the Army were taking a break, they remembered that the group had come in waves allowing them moments between to recuperate.

Then they heard something. Flora's head lifted and looked to her right. "What is it?" Helia whispered.

Flora carefully walked towards a mound of rubble before she heard it again. Placing her finger to her lips she reached the other side and saw a boy, eight years old, with short blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Slowly she kneeled in front of him making the child begin to run. Flora took his shoulders to stop him from moving when she saw his left arm had been badly cut. "I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured him. "My name is Flora, where are your parents sweetie?" a single finger pointed to rubble pile behind her.

Indicating her head in that direction Sky, Brandon and Riven all searched through, trying to see if anyone alive was inside while Helia knelt next to Flora and ripped a piece of his cape. "Let me cover that cut," he asked more than ordered. The scared child put his arm out in front of him though kept his head down. Helia carefully wrapped it up, tying a knot to keep the cape piece where it was.

"My name is Helia," he explained. "What's yours?" The kid refused to answer making him turn to see the others. Riven turned back but shook his head slowly from side to side, looking down. He didn't make it.

"What about your mum?" Flora asked kindly though he shook his head to signal no. Either he didn't have one or she had died as well. "How about you take my hand?" She offered, holding it before him, waiting for him to react. He held his hand forwards and willed it into her hand.

Bloom walked forwards and placed her hands on Sky's shoulders before looking down to the man that lay before them. Stella did the same before she noticed something. Kneeling forwards she looked closely at a large ring on his right hand. "This ring it's a royal seal."

"What?" Brandon asked, knowing to inspect it closer.

"It's the wax seal; they use it for sealing letters and things. My dad has one for being the King of Solaria, all royal descendants get one but this...this is the seal for the planet Rhythm."

"Rhythm?" Riven questioned. "That's another planet inside the Harmonic Nebula right?"

"Yes," Bloom agreed, remembering something from their magic geography class. "That's where Princess Galatea is from." Sky nodded his head before coming to a realisation himself.

"But if this is her father than he must be her –"

"Brother!" A voice called from the distance. The little boy broke from Flora's hand and ran to the figure, slowly getting closer and closer. She bent down and picked him up into her arms, holding him with all the love in the world. "I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered, opening her eyes and looking into his. "Where's father?" His head sunk into her shoulder as she looked to the group before her.

Slowly she walked, consoling her younger brother before turning the corner and seeing her father lying lifelessly on the ground. Brandon knelt down and removed the golden ring from his finger, cringing at the feeling of cold flesh against his own. With it in hand he walked to her, seeing the pure devastation that buried deep into her eyes. "This is yours now," he spoke, placing the ring into her free hand as she balanced her brother on her hip. "I'm so sorry."

"We all are," Flora sighed.

"You know, I didn't think this war would ever get to this stage. My father sent soldiers here to Melody, he wanted to make sure that we stopped the beasts from entering our planet and the alliance begged our help. First Musa and now my father."

"Galatea," Stella spoke softly. "I'm really sorry about what happened but we need to keep moving."

"Yeah," Layla agreed. "We're on our way to the palace, to face Leon."

"I'm coming with you," she declared. "I can't let him get away with this, I need to do it."

"Alright," Bloom nodded. "But if anything happens then we need to keep you safe alright? You're technically the Queen of Rhythm now and we can't let anything bad happen to you."

"Agreed," Galatea nodded before the group all began moving towards their destination once more, Galatea's little brother clinging onto his sister's legs as they walked.

* * *

><p>Leon had grown impatient. He was never the most patient man on any given day but considering his plans recent failings he was even more furious. "Ugh!" He snapped, bringing his hands down onto the arms of his chair and standing to his feet, making his way to the balcony before him. "Where the hell are those witches? How hard can it be to get rid of an old woman with half of her magic?" Suddenly a bird made of white magic flew towards him, dropping a letter before his hands and disappearing into mist.<p>

Taking it into his hands, Leon's removed the note before unfolding the small note. 'You'd be surprised how easy it is, signed Mrs Faragonda.'

"Useless!" He yelled again, scrunching the paper inside his rage fuelled hand before dark flames eclipsed it and burned the paper to ashes. "What is going on?" He asked. "Where is my army?" He looked below but saw nothing, not a beast in sight which made him sigh, today really wasn't Leon's day. Though it got better when he heard a yell immerge from below. Closing his eyes for a moment, he cast a spell and opened them again, his iris opening and closing to focus on far off objects. Through the red haze he watched as Galatea joined the group and that they were on their way. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Well, looks like my prey is on its way...perfect."

* * *

><p>Helia and Flora walked hand in hand behind the rest, stepping over the odd rock or two as they went though the others had powered ahead. Flora's weaker condition meant that she had to stop frequently to try and get her breath back though Helia had promised to stay by her side and catch up with the others in time.<p>

Everything seemed to be going okay and their journey to the palace was relatively safe, until a large shadow appeared above them. Immediately looking up they were confronted with something they had never seen before. "GUYS!" Helia yelled as Flora transformed and created another shield above her, her arms already shaking from the weight from above.

Sky turned with the others and there, smashing on top of their two friends and Flora's weakening shield was a fist made of an unidentified red matter. Quickly the guys and girls were in action, the girls transforming while the guys ran behind with swords in tow.

Bloom and Stella reached Flora just in time to take her arms in their hands and lead them away as Helia rolled to the side, the fist slamming into the rubble below them. Helia got to his feet, inhaling deeply as he looked to see Flora was okay, now flying by herself.

"What the hell is that?" Riven asked as Layla and Stella landed by his side on the ground.

"I don't know but it seriously needs to back off!" Layla retorted, shooting her morphix straight into the beings palm, making its hands stick together. "Good one Layla!" Galatea congratulated before Brandon shouted a new warning. "BEHIND YOU!" Layla, Galatea and Stella turned to see a second hand flying straight towards them, fingers extended, ready to take them into its grasp.

It moved so quickly that there was no time to react, before the guys could even begin to swing their blades or before Bloom and Flora could mutter an attack from their lips it reached them. "No!" Bloom yelled, closing her eyes to stop herself from seeing the sight that invaded her mind.

Though she heard no screams and, upon re-opening them, saw both of the hands contained inside two digi-web cages. Turning to their left they saw Tecna and Timmy standing triumphantly before them. No one could stop the smile that appeared on their faces before Layla filled both cages with her morphix, stopping them from moving and breaking back out.

"TECNA!" The girls screamed, flying as quickly as they could to her side and engulfing her in a huge hug. Galatea smiled as she watched the joy on all of their faces and the guys greeting Timmy with pats on the backs. Just by reuniting the entire group together morale had blown through the roof.

A tug on her hand made her kneel and look into her brothers innocent eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm...I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay, we're all in this together now alright?" He nodded his head with a smile before Galatea took him into her arms. "We're going to be okay. I promise you."

"Tec it is so good to see you," Bloom began hugging her tightly.

"Yeah girl it feels like I haven't seen you for weeks!" Stella boasted

"Girls," Tecna began, struggling to breathe. "Could you... loosen the grip a bit... please?" She asked. The girls all backed off allowing the technology fairy to inhale once more.

"Thanks for the save," Flora said her eyes full of gratitude. Tecna just nodded with a smile.

"It's okay Flora I was just glad that everyone got out okay." Then she saw Galatea and her younger brother. "Hello Princess. Joined the forces of the Winx Club to end this war I see?"

"Of course" she replied. "They are going to pay for killing my friend and my father."

"Your father?" Tecna asked herself when Layla gave the hint to dodge the question.

"Anyway," she interrupted "let's go and give Leon a visit and teach him a lesson for messing with the realms."

"Wait," Tecna began. "Have you girls seen a portal around here anywhere?"

"A portal?" Stella began "no darling we haven't seen any portal. What do you mean?"

"Mrs Faragonda sent one last portal before our computers died. It was from Alfea's basement to Melody."

"So you mean she sent something here?" Bloom asked. "But what? I mean I thought the basement was completely desolate. That doesn't make sense."

"It sure doesn't," Layla added. "There is nothing down there that would be remotely useful to us."

"I don't know girls but we need to keep our eyes open then," Flora smiled urging the group to all move forwards. The entire group was all together now. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Layla and the new recruits of Princess Galatea and her younger brother.

There was only one course of action now, to kill Leon.

* * *

><p>AN: Just so you all know I've decided to give Galatea her own planet so that Musa is the princess of Melody even though in the show Galatea is technically the princess of Melody. She rules over the land of Rhythm which is another planet in the Harmonic Nebula and that has alliances with Melody. Oh and I know that Galatea doesn't have a brother but decided to give her one, you'll see the significance in later chapters.<p>

Question: Which of the following couples would you like to see more of in the next chapter?

1) Stella and Brandon

2) Bloom and Sky

3) Timmy and Tecna

4) Nabu and Layla

I left out Flora and Helia because they won in another question :) please cast your vote. As always the winning answer will be included in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	21. Destructive Illusion

**AN: Unless you didn't check the reviews, Bloom and Sky won last chapters question though a suggestion by Gloxinia about having Riven thinking about Musa again has also be used in another chapter to come :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted!**

**I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Writers block again intervened and it took a while to get past it. Anyway to make up for it this chapter will be the longest inside this fic so far. Squaring off at 4900 words.**

**I apologise in advance for any errors throughout. If you spot one please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Thanks again for reading and as always enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Destructive Illusion**

The girls and the guys continued along the path to the castle after agreeing to transform back into their civilian forms to save energy and winx. Stella looked around the city, from one mound of rubble to another, wondering what Musa saw inside this place. "I thought Musa said this place was awesome," she began. "I don't see what is so good about it?"

"Well obviously it isn't the best, Stella," Layla sighed, rolling her eyes slightly "considering it's in 'end of the world' chaos at the moment."

"It will get better," Tecna added. "Maybe one day we will see it for what it really is...well what it was."

"Maybe," Galatea began as she walked, her little brother still right next to her side, holding her hand in his. "This place is amazing. You would all love it. I just know you would." Bloom stumbled slightly making the other girls react immediately, Stella placing her hands on her shoulder to steady her.

"Guys wait up!" She called to those before them. Sky jogged back as Bloom slowly sat down, Stella by her side. "Hey what's wrong?" He cooed.

"I...just need some water," she admitted. It had been a good day or so since she had had anything to drink and the dehydration was making her head spin. Sky took a flask he had on the back of his belt as Nabu offered his own larger one to Bloom. "I think it's a good idea to take a break anyway. This will be our final break before we get to the castle," Timmy decided. "We're almost there."

"You need to look after yourself, Bloom," Sky urged, watching as she gulped down mouthful after mouthful of water. "We can't beat Leon if everyone isn't looking after themselves."

"I know," Bloom sighed, holding the bottle in her hands and looking to Sky's mystical blue eyes. "I just, I guess I got distracted...it almost seems selfish that we are worrying more about ourselves than other people right now."

"Yeah I know," he sighed, taking on of her hands into his. "But unless we take care of ourselves then we can't beat Leon, and stop this destruction from happening to other people." Bloom's eyes grew vacant though Sky lifted her chin, making them refocus on him. "We will get through this. I promise you." Bloom leaned in, stealing a kiss from his lips, Sky happily returning it for a short moment before they parted. "No more skipping on food or water alright?"

"Okay." She smiled.

"How long do you think until Leon spots us?" Brandon asked his hands on his hips as he looked to Timmy - waiting for an answer. Timmy himself was sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and eyes trained on his calculations.

"It's probably already too late," Riven answered, leaning off a wall and addressing the others, all eyes were on him now. "I mean we have been walking out in the open for ages."

"You know something isn't right," Timmy began, stopping for a moment to think. "I mean logically he would have attacked us by now."

"Well he did try before, remember?" Brandon reminded, the hands appearing in his vision for a moment.

"Yeah but I mean what he did to the girls last time was way more brutal than what he's doing now."

"So you think it's a trap?" Sky realised, standing to his feet. "You think that this entire thing is a trap, don't you Timmy?"

"To be honest Sky I'm not sure but I do know that something is definitely not right."

"AH!" Bloom screamed, making Sky and the others instantly turn to face her direction. Though all they saw was a hole. Sky ran and started to jump before Brandon and Riven pulled him back, the hole closing as he struggled on the ground. "BLOOM!" He yelled.

"Sky! Stop it!" Brandon screamed, shaking his friend's shoulders. "Pull yourself together man-"

"NO!" Nabu yelled, watching a black circle underneath Layla's legs. She didn't have enough time to react before the ground disappeared, Layla falling with it. Nabu had never run so fast, his body slid just in time to take her hands in his. "Layla."

"Nabu," she sighed, when she felt the earth around her slowly closing in around her. "It's closing."

"I'm not letting you go," he replied, carefully pulling backwards until Brandon took a hold of his waist, helping Layla back onto solid ground again. When Layla lifted her head she saw Flora too had disappeared, another hole had formed that Helia was not talking into. "Flora!" He yelled at his girlfriend, who was clinging to the edge of the rocks with both hands, at least half way down to complete nothingness at the end. "Helia...help me."

"Flora I'm going to use my glove okay. It will wrap it around your hands but I need you to let go of the cliff," he explained "it can't wrap around your hands if they are attached to the wall. You need to let go."

Stella watched in horror as Layla was just pulled free out of the hole by Nabu and Brandon, while Flora was being asked to complete the ultimate test of her trust and love to Helia. Then she felt it, her feet began to sink. "Brandon!" She yelled in fear, making him sprint to her side, his right hand reaching out desperately to take a hold of hers. Though it was too late, she didn't have a chance to move, to run and fell straight down into the abyss below.

"Stella! NO!" He cried.

Princess Galatea had seen the entire thing and her brother crying against her leg didn't help her address the situation. She realised that once the ground opened that was it you were done. Then she saw one herself, slowly opening beneath her feet. Quickly she pried her brother's arms away from her leg, pushing him sideways and into Riven before she too fell straight through. "GALATEA!" He screamed.

Tecna stood quietly, looking to Timmy, waiting for the inevitable but nothing happened.

"Flora, do you trust me?" Helia asked.

"I do!" She yelled, as the walls began to close. Then she did it, she closed her eyes and let go of the edge. She free fell for a good half a meter before his ropes managed to take a hold of her wrists, pulling her to the surface. Riven rushed to his side to help the two get out and just as Flora's foot was clear the ground closed once more. Bloom, Stella and Galatea had been taken, the others were rattled but okay. No one moved, no one breathed, until they thought it was clear.

Helia hugged Flora tightly before untying the ropes from around her wrists. Riven stood back, watching Brandon and Sky, their eyes trained on the ground, as if they disbelieved what had happened. Fear was prominent in their eyes. The last time they had been separated, one of them died. Where had Leon taken them now?

* * *

><p>Suddenly Riven felt something grip onto his leg and he looked down. "Hey, back up will ya?" He asked but the boy just clung to him even tighter, his tears hidden behind Riven's cape. Carefully he knelt down and looked the boy in the face. "Hey, your sister will be fine. She is powerful okay," the child didn't speak, he only nodded his head. "What's your name anyway?" He asked. No reply at first. "Come on I know you have a name and I bet it is a good one."<p>

"Derrick," he uttered softly.

"See now was that so hard?" Riven asked. The others were all in awe. They had never seen him this way before. He was almost... kind. Flora even began to wonder what he was like when he was around Musa. He was a real brute around the other girls and guys most of the time. But now, in front of this scared kid, he was actually being friendly. He had actually gotten the child to speak and say his name. Helia hadn't even managed that. If this was how kind and friendly the real Riven was, was this what Musa fell in love with? Was this the reason she was so persistent.

"Come on," Riven spoke, standing to attention. "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>Blooms eyes opened slowly. She sat up with her hand against her head looking around. Everything was fuzzy. "What, where am I?" She asked, her eyes refocusing on Stella and Galatea, lying motionless on the floor. "Girls!" she called but they didn't reply. "GIRLS!" Much louder this time, but still nothing.<p>

Carefully she got to her feet and took a step forwards only to hear the familiar sound of chain rubbing against stone. "Oh no," she sighed, turning to see the chain around her right ankle, planted to another point at the opposite end of the wall. She suspected that they were back where they started, in another one of his chambers.

Resisting the urge to swear or punch something she focused on the others. Finally making it to Stella she knelt by her side and began to shake her shoulder slightly. "Stella," she called. "Stella, can you hear me?" Her eyes remained closed. "STELLA! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" Bloom cried, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyelids. "Please."

Suddenly she moved. Her hand reached out instinctively for something and Bloom took it immediately into hers. "Stella."

"Ah...I have the biggest headache ever." She sighed, placing a hand to her head and finally opening her eyes. Carefully she sat up and surveyed the area. "Are you okay?" Bloom nodded.

"A bit fuzzy but I'll be fine."

"What about Galatea?"

Bloom got to her feet and walked towards the princess, kneeling by her side she gently shook the sleeping beauty. "Galatea," she began. "Galatea wake up." The Princess slowly opened her eyes to see where everyone was.

"Hey," she smiled slightly. "Where are we? Where are the others?"

"Wouldn't have a clue," Stella said looking at her nails. "But I do know that we need to get the hell out of here and now."

"Right," Galatea agreed when she felt the cold shackle around her ankle. "What are these?"

"There chains. Leon uses them; they stop you from using magic," Bloom explained.

"Are you sure?" Galatea asked and both fairies nodded. "Well then how are we going to get out of here?"

"Uhh..." Stella began as the other two turned to her.

"Stella, what is it?" Bloom asked.

"Galatea," she began. "The only way out of this place is the same way we came in," she sighed looking to Bloom who knew what she was talking about. "The last time we were here, the chains that were attached to the floor all disappeared down a hole like the one we were in and... well... let's just say it isn't pretty."

"So what are we going to do?" Galatea asked. "We need to get out of here and find the others. What if they need our help? They can't possibly beat Leon all by themselves."

"We have to believe that they can," Stella began. "We need to believe that the boys and our girls will be able to do it. Layla won't ever give up, Flora is just as strong and Tecna could outsmart him. We just need to believe that they can do this."

* * *

><p>Layla, Tecna, Flora, Helia, Riven, Derrick, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Nabu all walked through the streets. This time they avoided the main streets and the boys scouted the area first before the fairies continued forward. That was when they saw the castle and the new owner of this residence, the man who killed there friend and the entire royal family of Melody, the one man that they had only seen once before through screens of torment. Leon.<p>

Sky and Brandon kicked down the door with Riven, Helia and Nabu all following closely. Then Layla, Tecna and Flora all walked in. They looked around at the castle. Probably, one of the most beautiful if it was being well kept. Cobwebs were strung in between walls and ceilings, the rooms were dark and no light was entering anywhere. "Well this isn't impressive," Riven sighed.

"Well what do you expect with an evil dictator taking over the kingdom?" Layla answered.

"I wonder where Leon is," Sky asked.

"Let's think," Timmy began. "If you were an evil dictator watching the end of the world from your castle where would you be?"

"In the throne room," Tecna began. "What better place to bask in your own glory and to see the Army attacking the kingdom?"

"Tecna's right," Helia agreed, standing next to a blushing Flora. "So let's go."

"Ahhh guys," Brandon began

"Yeah it's time to take it to Leon once and for all!" Layla added

"GUYS!" Brandon yelled louder.

"WHAT!" They all yelled back and then saw what he was talking about. The Army of Decay had come back from there last rest. Two large berserkers towered above the heroes and fairies. "This isn't good," Sky began as the heroes all removed there phantom blades. "Girls you all need to get to the throne room. Take Riven and Derrick with you."

"Hey!" Riven began. "No one is taking anyone anywhere."

"Riven get over it!" Brandon yelled. "You need to stay with Derrick and I know that you have wanted to get Leon for what he did to Musa so stop yelling and get running!" Brandon placed his broadsword above his head to stop an oncoming blow from the fist. Sky finished him off when the bugs all began to regenerate again. "MAN I HATE THESE THINGS!" Brandon complained. "HURRY UP! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE!"

* * *

><p>Layla and the other girls did just that, running up the stairs to conserve their winx. Riven following closely behind with Derrick piggy backed securely behind him. His arms around his neck, holding him from falling. He would have thought that this was fun, if his sister and new friends weren't in danger. The problem with running was they didn't exactly know where they were going. The stair case lead to countless rooms on both sides and what lay beyond was a mystery to them all. Just as they jogged up another flight Tecna's feet skidded to a halt.<p>

"What's wrong, Tecna?" Flora asked as the group all stopped themselves. Tecna held up a hand to signal silence. Riven waited for a moment before he sighed, and adjusted Derricks position on his back. "Come on we don't have time for this," he complained, walking up the next few steps before Layla took one of his arms into her hand. "Hold it up there mister."

"It's here... THERE IN HERE!" She yelled. Riven took Derrick from his shoulders while Layla stood before him. Riven released his sword before took a run up and crashed through the door. Searching the area with his well trained eyes for any signs of danger while Flora and the others followed.

Then she saw something...something red...something like Blooms hair. "Bloom!" She yelled, running to the unconscious figures side. "Bloom, can you hear me?" Her delicate hands helped move her roommate onto her back. "Bloom," she cried softly as the others arrived around her. It happened. Her eyes suddenly opened to show the deepest red they had ever seen before, the red of Leon's eyes. "Bloom." She tried again but the only reaction she got was her hands clutching powerfully around her neck, cutting her off from the life giving air.

"B...looo...mm" Flora managed through crackling air bubbles.

"BLOOM LET HER GO!" Yelled Layla trying to ply the hands away from Flora's neck. Bloom flipped over, causing her to be on top while Flora struggled beneath. Layla and Tecna desperately trying to pull her away. "BLOOM WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Tecna asked.

"Stand back," Riven ordered as the girls all gave him some space. Using the hilt of his sword he smashed the back of Bloom's head with it, causing her to collapse and go limp. Layla lifted the unconscious red-head from Flora and helped her to breathe. "Flora, its okay just try and breathe." Flora took as many deep breaths as she could; coughing occasionally as she did.

Tecna looked to the unconscious Bloom, lying still on the ground, when she suddenly flickered, like a holo-vision of someone. Like it was an illusion spell. "What kind of trick are you playing, Leon?"

"Tecna what is it?" Riven asked. "I didn't hurt her did I?"

"No," Tecna began. "At least not the real Bloom. This is just an illusion spell look." Tecna touched Bloom with her foot as the image flickered again. "But it didn't flicker when Flora touched her." Layla added. "So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because Riven hadn't hit her yet."

"Hey I had to, you know that," Riven smirked. "So what do we do with her now?" He looked to the Bloom lying on the ground. Tecna used her computer to run a scan to make sure that it was an illusion spell when suddenly...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bloom, Stella and Galatea were all still sitting inside their cell. "This totally sucks!" Stella yelled. "I mean come on. If you are going to keep someone hostage the least you could do was place them in a place that doesn't stink like a sewer," she pinched her nose and continued to speak. "I don't think I can handle this kind of accommodation any longer girls."<p>

"Neither can we Stel but what can we do?" Bloom asked. "These chains stop us from using magic and without that what can we do?"

"Maybe it only stops magic that you try to use physically," Galatea began "what if these chains only stop when you try to use your Winx to attack but what about a mental connection?" The girls all looked to Galatea when Stella stood up, eager and excited. "Galatea you genius! We only tried to use transporting spells, something that would move us physically but if we use a mental ability then it might all be okay."

"But what would we do?" Bloom began "we can't tell them to find us because they can't. We don't even know where in this castle we are."

"But maybe we can send Tecna a signal and she will be able to track it," Galatea looked down to her chains. "There is just one problem Stella."

"What could be the problem?" Stella asked, almost ready to have a happy dance when Galatea interrupted. "We don't know how the others are Stella! We don't know if they are busy fighting Leon or if the witches came back. We don't know if the Army of Decay reappeared or if they are even okay."

"Then if we could send one message, who would we send it too?" Bloom asked. The girls all looked to each other. "What about Timmy?"

"Timmy," Stella said biting her bottom lip. "Why, Timmy?"

"He has the right technology, maybe we can send a message and his computer can track us. It's not that I want to think the worst girls but I mean it is really hard to tell what could happen you know," Bloom sighed. "If Flora, Layla and Tecna are too busy or if they have been captured or worse, they won't be able to find us. But since the boys don't use magic they might have enough strength to try and get to us."

"And once we get out of here we are going to soo kick Leon's butt!" Stella said, fist punching the air. "But I think to break these chains and be able to do it we are going to need to use all of our mind power." Stella sat back down with the girls as they joined hands together.

"We all need to focus on one thing," Galatea began. "Telling Timmy that we are okay and to find us using this signal." The other all nodded as their eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Helia used his glove to hold another beast until Nabu hit it with his magic. The bugs all fell to the ground as they both took deep breaths. "How did you guys beat them the first time?" Helia sighed, he was already exhausted. As Sky, Brandon and Timmy destroyed the second berserker. They all sighed as they saw more coming. "Seriously how did you guys do it?" Nabu asked "I might have Magic but this is impossible."<p>

"Actually we didn't beat the Army of Decay," Timmy began. The other guys looking at him with 'what' written all over their faces.

"And here we were thinking you guys were invincible," Helia smiled as Nabu laughed along.

"Hey we did beat most of them," Sky interrupted "but they will keep coming back until the girls beat Leon. When that is done they will all disappear like they did last time."

"Logically," Timmy said placing his hand to his chin "it is impossible to defeat the Army of Decay by beating the monsters. You need to defeat the people who cast the spell and so far Baltor and Darkar have been taken care of..."

"What about the Witches?" Brandon asked as he and Sky closed the two large Castle doors and stood to help brace them. The others all joined to try and stop the army from arriving inside the palace "I mean if the witches are still alive then what are we supposed to..."

"Hey guys I'm getting a signal," Timmy said, still leaning against the door he took out his computer. "I am definitely getting a telekinetic message here."

"How?" Sky asked, grimacing as the monsters threatened to break through. "Who is it Timmy?"

Timmy typed quickly on his handheld and smiled "Its Bloom, Stella and Galatea."

"Bloom," Sky smiled. "What does it say" Brandon nodded in agreement. He desperately wanted to know where his 'snookums' was. "It just say that they are okay but are in those chains again and to use this signal to locate them." His voice trailed off as his fingers quickly typed.

"I've found them!" He rejoiced when the doors moved making the heroes shoes slide on the floor. Helia and Nabu were knocked off the wall which they quickly ran to try and hold. "That's great but we need to keep these monsters away from them first," Helia said bracing the door.

"We need a plan," Nabu said, pushing as hard as his arms would allow before they felt weak and tired. "How about Timmy, Brandon and Sky go and find the girls while Helia and I stay behind to fight them off?" He suggested. The guys all looked to them.

"No we couldn't do that."

"You have to," Helia began. "Timmy needs to go because he has their location and you both need to find your girlfriends and see if they are okay. So just go already. We can handle them," he sounded strong but the truth was he was feeling weaker than ever. Helia may have been a pacifist but he was a good fighter. He had fought many battles at the sides of the girls but the problem was that none of them had ever gone on this long. Nabu looked tired too, sweat appearing on his forehead. They were all so tired, all so exhausted from what had been happening to them but now, this was what all of their training had been for. It was for a battle like this.

Sky, Brandon and Timmy were still pushing on the doors. "JUST GO!" Yelled Nabu on one door with Brandon and Timmy as Helia nodded on the other door. "YOU NEED TO DO THIS SO GO AREADY!" Sky nodded as the guys all agreed.

"We will be back as soon as we can," Brandon said as they watched them run up the stairs with Timmy in front.

Their feet were sliding again as the doors began to move. They tried and tried with all there might to stop them from coming through. "NABU KEEP PUSHING WE NEED TO DO THIS!"

"I KNOW," Nabu replied. "WE CAN'T LET THESE THINGS INTO THE CASTLE OR THEY WILL HURT OUR GIRLS."

"WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN," Helia's eyes were filled with determination as he used the rope from his glove to tie the two door handles together. He hoped it would be enough but they would still have to hold them off. Until someone else helped them they would be in huge trouble.

* * *

><p>"STELLA!" Cried Layla when she saw her eyes were the same red color as Blooms before. Stella floated above the girls, her sun rays bouncing off the walls making her glow. Layla's eyes were ghosted with tears. Flora stood from the ground and felt her neck. Two red hand marks on her neck from Blooms illusion, giving her pain. Flora spoke only with strangles breath "What do we do?" She asked.<p>

"We need to fight her," Riven began, removing his sword and standing in front of Derrick again, who was extremely scared about what was happening. "How dare you think you can beat me, little hero," Stella's hands formed a sun blast attack that flew toward Riven and Derrick. Riven removed his Phantom shield and held it so it would cover them. Stella's blast flew into the shield and rebounded against the ceiling. "And then use your little weapons to try and destroy me," Stella's voice was dark and deep. Tecna just stood, as did Flora and Layla, they were all frozen with fear. They knew that this wasn't the real Stella but she sure could do a lot of damage if they let her.

Together they transformed. Layla created a morphix ball and nodded her head to Tecna who agreed. They would use the same thing they had used against the hands. Tecna raised her hand to use her digital web attack but Stella already aimed an attack at Flora. Flora quickly flew out of the way when the staff of Solaria appeared in her hand.

"My master Leon cannot be stopped!" A bright light filled the air and before anyone knew it they covered their eyes from the attack. When the light had disappeared Derrick stood and looked to the evil Stella. He tried to shake Riven shoulders but he was too weak. The other girls were all still knocked out too and the only sound that filled the room was that of the evil clones laughing.

"You are all weak, you couldn't save your friend, Musa, you can't even save yourselves, or your other three little friends!"

"SHUT UP!" Derrick yelled, his voice echoing through the castle walls. "NEVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER OR MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Suddenly the little kid took Riven's five point stars and used them against Stella. Then he took Riven's sword from him and although it was much large than him he held it strongly.

"Is that all you have?" Stella mocked and then laughed again. "What kind of friend lets a little kid do there battling for them?"

"I'm not a little kid," he yelled as he ran toward Stella. Layla's eyes slowly opened to see Derrick charging at Stella, she was getting ready to use her sun beam attack and from the amount of energy she felt, it could kill him if it hit. "NO DERRICK!" Layla yelled getting to her feet and running toward him.

Tecna and Flora began to wake up, followed by Riven. Their eyes were opened just enough to see the beam be shot from Stella's hands and Layla push Derrick out of the way and get hit herself. Layla landed on the ground unconscious as Stella laughed "You aim for the kid you hit a Princess. Now doesn't that work out well?"

Suddenly Stella was hit with a vine attack by Flora. Flora stood concentrating all of her power into her attack, holding Stella still while Riven took the sword from Derrick and ran up the vine. When he reached her he jumped, slicing her clone in half and landed back on solid ground.

Her image flashed and flickered with a bright light. Riven landed just in front of Derrick and he took him in a hug to protect him while Derrick looked over Riven's shoulder and saw Stella explode with light. Flora closed her eyes as the light eclipsed the room. Riven put his hand on Derricks head and held it down so it wouldn't burn his eyes while Tecna had reached Layla and used a shield spell to protect them both from the light that could have made everyone in the room go permanently blind.

Then as quickly as it came the light disappeared and silence and darkness filled the room again.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. I know there was alot of stuff going on in that chapter so if you need anything cleared up then please feel free to PM or Review. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	22. The Test of Trust and Truth  Part 1

**AN: Thanks again to everyone for their reviews and suggestions ;) please keep them coming, I'm always open to new ideas about what could happen throughout. I apologise in advance for any errors, if you see one let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting but, in between this chapter and the next, I highly recommend giving the story _Missing in Action by Neverforget101_ a read and review. I have been helping out the author with the story and we would both really love to hear your thoughts about it (plus it deserves way more than what it has at the moment). So please give it a R&R :) Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**The Test of Trust and Truth - Part 1**

Helia's boots slid from beneath him as the doors slowly began to open once more. Quickly he regained his composure, putting as much force onto the door behind him as he could, while praying that it would be enough. Nabu was doing the same but his arms were weak and heavy, he guessed that Helia's would be feeling the same. "I don't know how much longer we can keep them at bay like this," he sighed making Helia nod his head in agreement.

"I know," his teeth gritted. "But what else can we do?" Suddenly a white light eclipsed the hall, coming from the top of the stair case and radiating outwards. Together they used their hands and arms to shield their eyes before it disappeared. "What was that?" Helia asked, as the sounds of monsters outside grew more and more agitated. "I don't know," Nabu replied placing his hands on the door and focusing his magic into keeping them shut. "But I'm sure it wasn't good."

Meanwhile Bloom, Stella and Galatea were all still. They were tried from there last effort and prayed that they had given Timmy and the boys enough information to try and find them. Suddenly a huge, bright light flew through the cells and eclipsed the entire castle. Bloom, Stella and Galatea all covered their eyes and then heard the sounds of voices "Ahh it burns!"

"Just cover your eyes until it goes away," said another less frightened voice. The light disappeared making Bloom ask "what was that?" the sound of people attacking the walls of their cell was heard. "Forget about that!" Stella shrieked. "WORRY ABOUT THIS!" She pointed, her finger trembling "What is that?" she asked. The girls all stood, bracing themselves.

"Could it be the Army?" Bloom asked

"Or the Witches?" Galatea added when the wall blast open and standing there were the people that they always made time to see. "SNOOKUMS!" Stella beamed as Brandon ran to her side and took her into his arms "Oh Stella," he sighed. "I was so worried about you."

"Me too Brandon," Stella hugged him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time," Brandon said, his head drooping like a dog in trouble. Stella placed her hand on his face as he looked to her eyes. "Hey it's okay. You came to rescue me."

"Of course," he smiled. Sky ran to Bloom and took her tightly into his arms. They hugged, just enjoying each other's body heat for a moment. "Bloom, I'm so glad we found you."

"Me too," Bloom smiled.

Galatea stood quietly watching the exchange as Timmy typed more stats into his computer. "Timmy," she called, making his head lift to look her in the eye. "Where's Derrick?"

"He's with Riven but don't worry, he'll take good care of him."

"Okay, do you think you can get us out of here now?" Brandon, Sky and Timmy all attacked the chains, breaking them free using their weapons. Luckily, because Leon's power was weakening, he had forgotten to add the 'indestructible' part of the spell on the chains, making them physically breakable.

"Do you guys know what that light was?" Galatea asked, carefully slipping the anklet from her leg.

"No idea," Sky answered. "But it was so bright it burned."

"Yeah," Brandon added. "It was like it was one of your attacks, Stella."

"Actually I think your right Brandon," Timmy replied, looking at his handheld computer again. "I was trying to calculate exactly what magical energy was inside that shield and it was just like one of Stella's solar attacks - an identical magical signature."

"But what does that mean?"

"Uhh sorry to interrupt," Bloom started. "But I think we are forgetting that our friends are in danger!"

"Bloom's right. Let's get moving," Brandon replied before leading the charge with sword in hand, the others running down hallway after hallway as they went. It was time to end this, time to end this madness for good. But the real danger had only just begun.

Helia tied his glove ropes around the door handles to keep them closed while Nabu found a storeroom full of chairs to their right and began piling them on. Together they both stepped backwards when another bang forced the chairs to skid on the tiles beneath. They ran again, adding their body weight. "I can't find anything else to use," Nabu called loudly.

"I don't know how much longer this is going to last." Then they realised something. The noise, the banging, it had stopped. Taking a step backwards they both listened...nothing.

"Nabu," Helia began. "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Nabu shrugged his shoulders, a little unnerved at the lack of sound.

"Do you think they gave up," Helia smiled a little hopefully.

"I doubt it. Maybe you should untie your glove ropes and see what happens."

"What!" Helia began. "You really want me to let whatever is out there in here. What if the Army is planning to..." suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was only a small one, the kind of knock that you used on your house door to get your parents to let you in. Helia stopped talking and then released the glove ropes. Carefully, with Nabu's magic ready to attack anything that came out Helia slowly opened the door and bright light streamed into the room.

When it passed a smile crept its way onto both of their faces. "Professors!"

"Hello boys," Saladin smiled as he, Griffin and Faragonda entered the building.

"What are you doing here?" Helia asked. "We thought that you were... well." He stopped short.

"But you were being attacked by the witches; did you beat them, what happened?" Nabu asked.

"Look I can explain everything later..." Mrs Faragonda began.

"But right now we believe there are some friends who need your help," Griffin added.

But we are weak," Helia sighed. "Everyone is tired how are we supposed to beat Leon?"

"Helia," Saladin began placing his hands on his shoulders. "My Nephew you should know that there is always a way. Just being there for your friends will offer strength. You need to go and help them. We will make sure the Army of Decay doesn't bother you while you go and find the others."

"But we don't know where they are," Nabu sighed. "Some of the girls were kidnapped and the others went to find them but we don't know where they are. This castle is huge and..."

"Just go!" Griffin interrupted. "Stop worrying about what might happen and do what needs to be done." They both nodded their heads before turning and racing up the stairs. The sound of growling re-entered the door. Together the three professors stood, waiting for whatever came their way.

"Well just like old times right?" Mrs Griffin asked.

"Just like old times."

* * *

><p>Brandon continued to run along the hallways with the others following when he stopped. "Brandon what is it?" Stella asked "are we lost?"<p>

"No," he said trying to defend all the calls he made on their way through the castle. 'Turn right, turn left, up another flight, through that door' they all replayed through his mind like an echo. "No we aren't lost...we are just... uh..."

"We are lost," Timmy sighed. "I told you to trust me but you always insist on knowing where to go."

"Well then," Brandon began getting irritated as he turned around to the group. "Where are we?"

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Though just as Brandon turned he was sent flying forwards and into Stella. Carefully he got himself back up, helping Stella to her feet before looking down to see their two friends sitting on the ground, rubbing their heads with their hands. "Helia! Nabu!" Bloom smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sky questioned, offering a hand to Helia who took it as Brandon did the same to Nabu. "What about the Army?"

"About the what!" Bloom almost screamed. "I thought the Army of Decay was taking a break?"

"Yeah well..." Helia began adjusting his back with a click. "There coffee break ended early."

"Come on this isn't a time for jokes," Timmy interrupted. "We need to find Tecna and the others. They could be in real danger."

"Well let's move."

* * *

><p>Leon sat on his throne watching a screen in front of himself. His fists clenched at the appearance of the three professors though he didn't show anger. It didn't matter how many people came to the castle, he would defeat them all. No one was going to stop his plan from happening, no one.<p>

The illusions were all just a small part of a master plan. The magic his chains had taken from each of the winx girls had been used to make them and though they were weaker than the originals, they had enough power to complete their purpose. Friendship, love, all of that stemmed from one thing, trust, and without it they would be no more. "I wonder how loyal these fairies are to each other," he mused quietly to himself. "I think it's time to find out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the light from Stella's now exploding form disappeared, leaving the room back to its usually dark and drab interior. Flora opened her eyes when she thought it was safe and saw Riven, still kneeling, with Derrick pressed against his body for protection. "Derrick, are you okay?" Riven asked, removing his hold to look the youngster in the eyes.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Riven."

"It's okay," He smiled. Flora had still never seen Riven act this way. It was like for the time they were here; since Musa had died he had realized how much time he had waisted being angry at the world and everyone in it. He had finally realized that if you live your life being miserable all the time and grouchy, that in the end you will regret everything you never did. He was calm and caring, more than anyone had ever thought possible.

Then her attention was drawn to Tecna who removed her shield. "Guys come over here quickly!" She begged. Flora got up and ran over to Tecna and Layla who wasn't moving. Riven followed as Derrick sat next to Layla. Flora felt her wrist for a pulse, desperately hoping to feel something throbbing under her cold skin...nothing.

"I can't feel her pulse," she sighed, her eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears just waiting to fall, like a bucket of water on a lean. Tecna used her handheld to try and find out what the problem was as Derrick placed his hand on Layla's shoulder. "Please be okay," he began. "You saved me so you have to wake up okay," he was practically begging, his voice breaking more and more with every word that passed his lips.

"Layla, wake up," Flora begged, patting the side of her face. "Tecna, what's wrong with her?"

"That attack from Stella was ten times more powerful than one of her normal attacks. I don't know what to do." Flora leant close to her mouth and tried to hear her breathing but she couldn't hear anything. "Riven, you know CPR right?"

"Yeah," he sighed delivering two breaths before twenty compressions, counting as he went. Another two breaths, twenty compressions, two, twenty, two twenty. "Stop!" Tecna yelled. "She's breathing." Riven placed his fingers to her neck for confirmation, feeling a pulse he relaxed as the colour came back into her features. Taking deep breaths he sat back as Flora checked her over. "Layla, can you hear me?"

"Hey, look at her eyes," Tecna pointed making everyone look down. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids.

"She's dreaming," Flora explained. "But what is she dreaming about?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The chuckled filled the room, echoing from wall to wall. Riven instantly stood to his feet, protecting the fallen Layla and the others behind him. The chuckle grew and grew before Galatea floated down into their view. Well the illusion version of her anyway. Tecna moved around and stood next to Riven. "Flora you look after Derrick and Layla, you are still trying to heal after what happened with Bloom. Riven and I can handle this," she turned to Riven who had his sword and shield ready in waiting. "Hell yeah."

Tecna immediately transformed, and began sending magic blasts in the clone's direction. Galatea dodged them with ease before concentrating and creating two large speakers. They reminded Riven of the ones Musa could create only, instead of playing the good music that everyone wanted to dance to, it played a ripping guitar shred that forced them both to their knows.

Hands circled around their heads, Tecna covered her ears as best she could while Galatea laughed from above. Derrick did the same near Layla and Flora found it hard to concentrate too. Quickly reacting she created a silencing bubble to surround the three of them.

Galatea landed her feet on the ground and walked slowly towards Tecna, who found herself paralyzed where she knelt. She continued to walk forwards before taking a hold of Riven's sword, lying helplessly on the ground where he let it go to shield his ears. He tried to move, tried to get up and stop her but nothing worked.

Galatea picked up the sword and stood before Tecna, a smirk over her features. "NO!" Riven screamed but not a word came out. With one strike she cut Tecna's arm, forcing blood to slowly fall from the newly formed wound. Tecna yelled but nothing came out. Derrick watched from inside their protective bubble but when Galatea lifted the sword to strike again he couldn't take it anymore.

He ran, through the bubble and out into the open, covering his ears with his hands as he went, determined to stop her. The sword came down though, instead of meeting its target, it reached Derrick.

"DERRICK!" Flora yelled from the bubble, trying to reach out to her friends. Riven looked to Derrick, lying motionlessly on the floor and his eyes filled with fury. He stood to his feet, quickly forgetting about any of the loud music stopping him before and charged straight towards Galatea. Quickly he took her by the hands, retrieving his sword and stabbing her straight through the stomach, watching as she flickered, and her eyes wide and trained on his. Then she disappeared.

Riven fell to his knees once more, heaving deep breaths into his body as Flora removed her bubble and immediately ran towards Derrick's fallen form. "Riven, Riven I need help!" She yelled, though he just sat there, staring into nothingness.

"Riven," Tecna sighed, holding her hand over her arm and grimacing slightly. He didn't move an inch. His mind floated somewhere else, between the present, the past and the future. It was almost like the grief of losing Musa had hit him full force once more, like his body had enough and now refused to move. He couldn't do anything to save her, or Layla, or Derrick, or Tecna, and now they were all stuck here, in this impossible situation, all of them worried, all of them scared, and he, the only specialist in the room, the most confident one of them all. He didn't know what to do.

What would Musa have said to him now? 'Get off your knees and help them! What the hell are you doing? Why haven't you succeeded yet? I thought you promised to save my kingdom, look how that's working out now.'

"Riven," Tecna sighed, crawling slowly to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned, snapped from his daze slightly. "Riven it's not your fault...Musa, all of this, it isn't your fault."

"I should...have been able to do more. I should have been able to protect you. I should have been able to protect her."

"And you did," Tecna sighed. "But none of this is your fault, its Leon's. He's the one who did all of this. Not you." She stopped. "Musa would be proud of you." Riven blinked, looking directly into Tecna's teal eyes. "She would be, really proud of you for not giving up and you can't disappoint her now." Riven took one more shaking breath before a single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his face. Musa would be proud of him. It was the exact thing he needed to hear.

"Thank you, Tecna."

* * *

><p>With Timmy leading the charge there small group was finally on track. Bloom, Stella and Galatea following behind Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Helia as they lead the charge, their goal, find their friends, band together, and beat Leon so that all of this madness would be over.<p>

Everything was going fine until Stella fell to her knees, holding her hands in front of her eyes and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Stella!" Brandon yelled, kneeling next to her and taking her shoulders into his hands. "Stella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My eyes!" She replied. "They're burning." Carefully she removed her hands as Brandon held her face in his hands. "Stella, try to open them," he softly commanded making her slowly begin to open each eye until he saw that lay beneath. Red, her white eyeballs had turned the deepest red, like they had become bloodshot for an unknown reason. "Is it bad?" She asked.

Bloom was the next to go and Galatea the last. Both of them complained of the same burning sensation though when they opened their eyes Sky, Timmy, Helia and Nabu all jumped slightly. They had no idea why they're eyes had turned like this. "Stella it's not bad," Brandon tried to comment though it didn't stop her from opening her compact to inspect the damage. She dropped it to the floor, smashing the mirror as it landed. "Girls," she turned, looking at the two of them.

"How do you feel?" Brandon asked compassionately.

"I feel fine," Bloom answered. "What about you, Stella?"

"A little horrified at how utterly gross it looks, but physically I feel normal."

"Yeah," Galatea added. "I don't feel any different. I think it is just to try and scare us."

"Well," Timmy decided to do a scan just in case and the girls were right. Physically there was nothing wrong. "You girls still need to find the others, they should be just one more flight of stairs up." Timmy explained before a yell from down below caught their attention. "You girls go, we'll go down and help the professors," Helia explained, making the other guys spring into action.

As the girls transformed into their enchantix and flew up to the next level the guys raced in the opposite direction to stop the Army of Decay from ruining their plans. Bloom was the first to land at the next door and as Stella and Galatea nodded their own heads, the all opened the door, wondering what would lay beyond.

* * *

><p>AN: I know cliff hanger ending. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next update. Please give 'Missing in Action' a read and review when you are able I'd really appreciate it!<p>

A response to anonymous reviews:

Nath: If I had the time to write a 200 page fanfiction in one day I would :) thanks for commenting and for the support. I've taken your suggestion into consideration but we'll see if it plays out.

Amp: There are only 4 more chapters to this fic as it stands (depending on what I decide to do plot wise) so the total number of chaps for the story will be 26 :) I'm glad you like the fic and thanks for reviewing.


	23. The Test of Trust and Truth  Part 2

**AN: Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, suggestions and support. We are now nearing the conclusion of this fic. I apologise in advance for any errors throughout, please let me know if you see any and I'll amend them. ****Please read the ending authors note. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

**The Test of Trust and Truth Part 2**

Tecna sat against the wall, her face pale and forehead beaded with sweat. The shock of the entire event had finally caught up with her and she had to resist the urge to throw up the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Riven sat next to her, ripping his cape with his hands into shreds. He took one of them and folded it several times before holding it onto her wound and using another to hold it in place. Lines of red still slithered their way down her arm and onto the floor though hopefully this would help to stem the flow, at least until they defeated Leon and got out of this horrible place. "You okay?" He sighed making her nod her head, though her eyes were still on Derrick, lying unconscious on the ground with Flora trying the few healing charms she knew to help.

Flora's neck was still enflamed with two red hand marks while Layla lay next to Tecna, her eyes still flickering from left to right, her mind still dreaming. Tecna grimaced as she tried to move towards Layla and check that she was okay when they heard Galatea scream "Derrick!" and the doors at the back of the room burst open. Riven got to his feet as quick as lightning. He stood before the three with his sword ready to attack. "Get away!" He yelled.

The girls were worried and confused. "Riven what's wrong?" Bloom dared to ask, making his anger even worse.

"Just get out now before I make you get out!" He commanded, breathing heavily to try and hold himself from killing those who stood before him now. Flora got to her feet and stood on Riven's left while Tecna moved to his right, all of them still in their enchantix forms, hands posed to attack.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Stella asked, taking a step forwards.

"Don't you dare take another step!" Tecna retorted, looking into their eyes. Their deep, dangerous and deadly red eyes the color of blood, Leon's trademark and their recent nightmare. All rational thought had left them as soon as they looked at those eyes. It could have been another one of Leon's tricks, maybe they were trying to kill them again, and maybe this was a second wave. Illusion or not, whoever stood before them weren't going to be given second changes.

Galatea stepped forwards when vines slowly began crawling their way around her foot. "Flora, it's me, Galatea, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Flora yelled back.

"I just want to see my brother," her eyes flickered down to the young boy, lying on the floor, a trail of blood following from another puddle in the room to where he now lay. "What happened to him?"

"Like you don't know," Riven almost growled. "You're the one who hurt him." Her heart sank.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me, you tried to kill Tecna and he stopped you or don't you remember?"

"I never did that!" Galatea cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Are you working for Leon?" Tecna asked, making all of the girls before them release surprised breaths.

"What!" They yelled.

"Ah hell no!" Stella began. "As if we would work for the person who killed Musa. What the hell is wrong with all of you? Don't you trust us or something?"

"Trust!" Flora snapped. "You want to know about 'trust' after what you have done! Of course we don't trust you." Flora's eyes filled with tears as her thoughts spiraled out of control. What they had been attacked by were illusions, nothing more, but they could talk, they could be playing a trick, were these their real friends or were they illusions? She didn't know what to think anymore and the red eyes staring directly into her soul didn't help a thing.

Bloom, Stella and Galatea all powered down there Winx until they were in there normal form. "Look we don't know what happened honestly," Bloom explained, trying to get them to think logically.

"How couldn't you Bloom?" Flora yelled. "How couldn't you remember strangling your own roommate?" Bloom looked to the marks on her neck and then looked to her own hands, disbelieving what she was seeing.

"Flora I never did..."

"You did," Flora sighed when she saw tears appear inside Bloom's eyes.

"What happened to you? You are our friends we would never hurt you," Stella asked waiting for another scolding.

"First of all...we are not your friends." Riven began, removing his shield and holding it before them, his feet moving into more of a fighting stance. "Bloom, you tried to strangle Flora with your bare hands because she was kind to you. We thought it was just an illusion spell but then, Stella, you tried to kill everyone. Then you tried to kill Derrick but Layla took your hit. We thought we had beaten you until Galatea showed up," he stopped to take a breath. "You Galatea used rock music to paralyze us, attacked Tecna with my sword and then tried to kill her. Your brother saved her life and you almost ended his," Riven's voice was filled with anger. He could have killed all the girls at that one moment though he hesitated.

"Girls we didn't do it."

"Oh yeah," Riven began. "How can we believe you?" Bloom, Stella and Galatea all stepped forward as Riven was ready to guard his friends.

"We were kidnapped, remember."

"Yeah," Stella added to Blooms argument. "We were stuck in those magic proof chains until the boys let us out. Please you have to believe us." Bloom tried to step closer to Flora but the fairy of Nature was still not buying their story. "Please Flora. We have been roommates since the beginning of Alfea. You need to trust me, please," tears fell from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Please, you have to believe us."

Flora and Tecna looked to each other for a moment, both of them trying to figure out if this was in fact their real friends. If it wasn't and they let their guard down then all hell would break loose. They had to make the right decision. "What about your eyes?" Tecna asked. "Those eyes, the ones you have full of tears, those were the ones we looked into and we saw our death."

"It wasn't us," Bloom sighed. "We were just outside when we were hit by this burning feeling inside our head and eyes. Even the boys were with us. They saw them change color, please...you have to believe us."

"If we really were trying to kill you wouldn't we have attacked you by now and not powered down our Winx?" Stella asked, making Tecna start the calculations inside her head.

"Yeah," Galatea asked "and have you ever heard me use my Winx through Heavy Metal music before?" Tecna and Riven knew that wasn't true. They had heard all of Musa's stories about her friend and none of them said she ever had.

"For heaven's sake we are your friends. We fought against the Army of Decay the first time, we beat Lord Darkar, and we defeated Valtor together...we," Stella stopped. "We watched Musa take her last breath and thanked her for being our friend. We promised that we would beat Leon and save her Kingdom but we can only do that as a team."

Flora stepped forwards, past Riven and Tecna before she stopped in front of Bloom and looked directly into her eyes. Then she opened her arms and hugged her. Bloom returned the favor holding her friend tightly in her arms and feeling shire relief wash over her body.

Galatea ran straight past Riven and knelt next to her brother's side. "Derrick! Derrick, wake up!"

"Oh what a pity," a deep voice began from above, drawing the attention of all of them to see the cause. There was Leon, floating above with a bored expression on his face. He waved his hand with a sigh and all of the girls eyes returned back to their normal shade, much to Stella's appreciation. "I was just enjoying the test of trust, but on well; this should be even more exciting."

"This is not a game!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh really," he laughed. "You have all walked into this trap. Beside's it's useless anyway. Layla and little Derrick are as good as dead. Soon they will join Musa and you will all do the same." His previously opened hand suddenly clenched shut making all of the doors and windows close.

Bloom, Galatea and Stella all screamed, falling to their knees, their hands trying to break against an invisible force that threatened to explode their very brains. Flora knelt next to Bloom and asked her what was wrong but only tired and agonized cries were returned.

"You will pay for this!" She screamed. "It's time you paid for everything you've done!" Her feet quickened into a sprint, straight towards Leon as she transformed into her Enchantix form. Quickly focusing her magic on Leon she grew vines from the floor to wrap around his legs. The attack was successful until his body disappeared. Flora stopped what she was doing, her heart rate increasing with each agonizing moment. Tecna was about to yell in reply when she was sent flying backwards and into the wall.

Landing in a heap on the floor she managed back to her feet just as Riven was sent the same way. "Flora! Behind you!" Flora was about to turn when she felt a hand under her chin, slowly holding her into the air. Riven and Tecna, the only two remaining stood to attention.

"Anyone moves, I'll snap her little neck in half," he wasn't joking either, the smile that spread across his lips made Tecna grit her teeth to hold back the bile threatening at her throat. How could anyone find enjoyment in the torment of others? Let alone smile at it?

Riven had enough of Leon's tricks and as fire burned through the very depth of his soul he ran forwards. He had enough of feeling useless, of playing everything safe. It was time for them to act, time for them to control the battle. His feet carried him straight towards Leon, the sword aimed at his back when his free hand flicked him across the room once more.

He sat up trying to make his eyes focus when he heard the sound he hoped to never hear again - the sound of chains. Suddenly in the back corner of the room, chains erupted from the ground and flew towards their targets, catching everyone by their ankles and dragging them into the centre. The pain shooting through Bloom, Stella and Galatea's heads stopped when they hit the back of Tecna and Flora. Layla was collected and dragged over, though the girls took special care to make sure that she would be okay, the same with Derrick.

Riven started on freeing himself from the chains when more rose and bound his hands. Leon laughed as he slowly descended from above, his boots landing softly on the ground. "You are all so pathetic," he laughed. "I mean you came here for what? Hmmm," he asked, the girls holding their tongues. "Revenge?" His gaze turned to Riven. "Well you aren't going to get anything if you can't even rescue yourselves."

"Shut up!" Riven screamed. "Let us out of these chains and we'll show you what we can do!" Leon simply chuckled. "You know I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let anyone stand in my way. Sure I killed Musa, I killed my own family, but it is all worth it in the end. Because when I kill you, when the company of light is dead, then there will no one to stop me."

"Except me!" Yelled someone as the doors opened, drawing the attention of every person in the room. Leon turned, his mouth gaped in shock. "B-b-but it's can't be." Riven's eyes had never grown so wide before.

"Musa?"

* * *

><p>AN: So I know it's another cliff-hanger ending but please let me know what you think (good or bad)<p>

I would like to officially announce that I will be writing a sequel to the Disease of Death and I hope you will read and enjoy that fic just as much as this one. The first chapter should be posted soon after this fic concludes. I'll give you more information in the last authors note for this fic.

There will be a slight delay in posting the next chapter due to work commitments and the lack of time I will have to write but I hope to have it up within a couple of days time. Thanks for reading.

Response to Anonymous reviews:

Nath: I'm glad that you liked chapter 22 and I'm sorry for the errors. Someone has pointed them out to me and I am just trying to find the time to go back over it and fix it all up. I'm not sure my material will be able to spread over into a 27th chapter though I'll see what happens. Thanks for the suggestion about writing another story after this one, as you can see above, I have decided to. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Amp: Glad that you loved chapter 22, the witches will be back for the sequel. No problem with the response, thanks for the support and for reviewing.

MusaxRiven4ever: Thanks so much for your review and the suggestions throughout. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading.


	24. The Final Battle

**AN: Firstly I want to apologise for how long it's taken me to get up this latest chapter. There are two reasons for the delay. 1) I have been incredibly busy with work and beta-reading commitments and 2) I got MAJOR writers block on this chapter, I mean just huge and it took ages for me to get past it, hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

**A super special thank you to roxy fan 4 ever for helping me with this chapter and pushing past the writers block, I really appreciate it! Go and read and review their stories because they're fantastic!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please read the ending authors note and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**The Final Battle**

"Musa?"

Riven could not believe his eyes. Standing before him was the person that he loved with all of his heart, who died, who he had grieved for. The person he thought he would never see again. How was this possible? He couldn't help but rub his eyelids, trying to make sure that this wasn't an illusion, a dream that he would awaken from. Maybe none of this really happened and he was actually back at Red Fountain, lying inside his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of her. Maybe she was still dead and gone.

His hands stopped, he opened his eyes, and she was still there. It wasn't an illusion and as Tecna looked to Leon's own stunned expression she realised that this was no trick. Musa was alive.

"But...how?" Leon stuttered.

"That doesn't matter right now," Musa replied, taking slow steps forwards before her eyes dared to turn in the direction of her friends. Instantly they locked with Riven's, the expression on his face caught between fear, happiness, confusion and joy. Knowing that her situation would be difficult to explain it was better that it happen away from Leon's ears. Possibly back at home when they were all safe and sound, then she would tell them the entire story.

But right now all she was worried about was saving her Kingdom and her friends. "What does matter is that they may have come here for revenge but now," she took another step making Leon take one backwards. The determination and lack of remorse shining in her eyes, sent shivers down the wizard's spine.

"I am here to get rid of you myself, once and for all." Leon immediately flew into the air and Musa quickly followed, her enchantix wings propelling her skyward and to meet him in the air. The two circled for a moment before finally resting, equally matched at their flying capabilities. Those below watched in awe. "Musa! Let us out of these chains! We can help you!" Bloom called though Musa shook her head from left to right.

"Why won't she set us free?" Stella asked but Tecna, Flora and Riven knew what she was doing.

"Musa! Musa no you can't do this!" Riven yelled.

"What is she doing?" Stella asked.

"She's going to take him on alone," Flora answered. It was the only logical course of action. When she had the disease her friends tried to help and it only ended up causing them pain. Now, at least they were safe. Flora still remembered Musa asking her to leave, not wanting her to be there to see her die, apologising for bringing everyone into her mess. And now she had a chance to finish this herself, to save her kingdom and do it without any of them interfering.

Flora understood why she wanted to spare them from the pain that they had already been going through, but having Musa alive and inside the same room just urged them to fight more. They wanted to help, to make sure that she never left them again. Riven...he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

"So the little music princess has decided to meet me one on one, a gutsy move I'll give you that," Leon smirked, seemingly happy with the possibility of killing Musa a second time, watching the hearts of her friends break into thousands of pieces, never to be repaired again.

"And I'll give you what you deserve," Musa replied, shooting two sonic wave attacks from her hands and at Leon. Quickly he flew, dodging them easily before retaliating with two of his own. Musa dodged them herself before blocking the last one with a shield.

"Funny," Leon smiled. "You talk a big game but when it comes to delivering, I'm afraid I'm not that impressed." Another attack flew from Musa's hand before she could think about it. Reacting Leon used a deflectus spell, sending it back into her chest.

Musa crashed into the wall behind her though she quickly recovered only to be met by another blow that sent her slamming into the floor. "Musa!" Riven yelled, watching as she used her arms to push her weakened body up, only to have Leon land before her. "Why don't you just give up?" He asked before kicking one of her hands away from her, making her fall once more.

"Because...you took everything away from me," Musa sighed. "And it's time for me to take my life back!" A sudden blast sent Leon flying across the room and into the opposing wall as Musa flew into the air and shot attack after attack. Leon struggled to dodge the first few before returning his own. Each one as powerful as the one before.

Riven watched the exchange with his fists clenched, he needed to get out of these chains, he needed to get to her. Suddenly the door opened during the conflict and Faragonda sent a bolt of her own magic to Leon, making his attack stop and Musa's continue until it hit him square in the stomach. Screaming in pain his eyes closed as Sky and the others ran to their aid, quickly helping to free them from the chains.

Just as Riven was free he ran to Musa's side and immediately removed his sword, both of them staring down their opponent. Musa's blast stopped and Leon was actually smoking. He looked to the floor, his head hanging low but his shoulders began to shake and quiver as a laugh escaped his lips. It was quiet at first then grew and grew. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" He questioned, closing his hand to slam the doors shut once more as a new set of chains pinned the teachers and specialists to the walls.

Riven was caught by a chain to his feet and flung against the wall with the other teachers before a portal appeared. Musa turned to see Riven and the other specialists disappear in a mass of yells and screams. Then they stopped. The portal closed and nothing but silence remained.

"Now they are out of the way, the real fun can begin," Leon smiled as his hands pointed to Layla and glowed red. Flora immediately sprung into action, rushing forwards as quickly as her legs could carry her to protect both Layla and Tecna from the blast.

Her shield came up just in time. "Tecna, try and wake her up!" Flora commanded, they needed another fairy on their side. Tecna's hands shook her shoulders while Leon's assault on the shield continued. "Layla, Layla! Come on wake up! We need you!"

Then they heard a crack, similar to the sound of broken glass. Tecna lifted her gaze to see lines spreading across in fractured lines. Flora focused more of her energy to try and keep the shield strong but another crack just below her right hand proved that Leon's attacks were too strong.

"Leave them alone!" Stella screamed before shooting one of her sun blasts at Leon though he disappeared from its line of fire and shot another attack at the shield when he reappeared moments later. Bloom sent her own magic blasts forwards, hoping to it Leon herself but he was too quick.

* * *

><p>Headmistress Faragonda and the others stood inside a circle, staring down the thousands of decay monsters standing before them. They were surrounded. "This isn't going to be easy," Timmy sighed receiving a 'no duh' from Riven who was visibly upset with this new turn of events.<p>

"What do we do?" Helia questioned. "I mean if they come back whenever you attack them then what can we do."

"Hold them at bay until the girls defeat Leon," Faragonda replied with a level head. "And pray that they have enough strength to do it."

* * *

><p>Galatea knelt before Derrick's unconscious body, tears filling her eyes as she wiped a single hair from his forehead. Then it happened, in a sudden burst of rage she stood tall and started to attack in her winx form. The combination of Leon's movements and the attacks that Musa, Stella and Bloom were all now delivering left him wide open and Galatea took the opportunity. She hit him once with a white globe attack, then another and another while he staggered backwards. Then quickly, he dodged the last one and sent another powerful attack straight for her.<p>

Galatea didn't have time to think, to fly or to react, all she could do was take it. The red beam hit her right in the chest, sending her into the back wall where she slid down to the floor, dazed.

"Galatea!" Musa screamed, turning to attack Leon herself only to see Bloom and Stella's attacks finally make a dint in his energy. Leon took several blows before delivering two of his own, sending the two girls out of the sky before his attacks focused on the shield once more. All it took was one more attack and the shield smashed into thousands of pieces, sending Tecna, Layla and Flora all flying through the air and to the other side of the room.

Galatea slowly crawled towards her brother, her body aching and vision blurred. She was just about to take his hand in hers when she sucame to the darkness filling her eyes.

Musa was the only one left but she didn't hide away. She stood firm, looking into Leon's red eyes with a whole new level of hatred rising through her soul. "I guess it's just you and me now, Musa," he smirked.

Layla's eyes slowly opened to see Musa standing before her, face to face with Leon.

"Enchantix Bass Boom!" Musa sounded, shooting loud rock music at Leon who defended himself with a shield before sending one of his own. "Sound shield!"

Attack, after attack, after attack, passed between the two of them and both began growing tired. In one final assault Leon focused his energy into another deadly blow. Musa did the same and both attacks hit each other in the centre.

Layla heard a groan to her left and saw Tecna and Flora beginning to awaken while Bloom and Stella on the other side of the room had opened their own eyes.

Musa focused every pore of her energy into defending herself and her friends, she couldn't let him take them away, they were all she had left. A scream forced from her lips as her arms began to burn. Leon did the same before a huge blast filled the hall. Musa flew out of the smoke towards the wall where she landed while Leon found himself on the other side of the room. Flora helped Musa to her feet as Layla and the others stood beside her. Leon staggered forwards, dragging one of his feet behind before holding his hands in the air to use the last of his magic to destroy them once and for all.

"It's over Musa!"

"It's never over!" Musa screamed. "Ready girls?"

"READY!"

"This evil man took life away,

Destroyed a kingdom and all who stay

Now lost friends will not die in vain

Send this man to planet doomsday!"

The girls chanted as a bright light filled the room once more. Leon screamed as the light invaded his vision before the light dimmed and the room became silent once more. It was finally over.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again everyone, just two more chapters to this fic until its conclusion. I am hoping to have this story summed up by early February so that the sequel can commence but we'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out. Thank you all for your patience, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was.<p>

Please note: Galatea is still only at her Charmix level, sorry if anyone got confused about that.

_Response to Anonymous reviews:_

Nath: Thanks again for reviewing and I'm glad that you want to read the sequel when I post it. Sorry that it took so long for me to reply and wow, finding out Amp was your friend haha lol. I had another person show me the errors and have amended them in the previous chapter. Thanks for reading.

MusaxRiven4ever: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing! :)

**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** In the USA the House or Representatives are trying to pass two bills that could dramatically affect and possible close down . They are SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) and PIPA (Protect IP Act) that, in its current form, will restrict the use of information and links to various websites hosting user based content and anything to do with copyrighted material in the Entertainment Industry.

Even though the voting on PIPA has been postponed and SOPA has been 'tabled' there is always a chance of this happening sometime before the 24th of January when they plan to vote on te idea. The websites that may be affected include Google, Facebook, Twitter, Wikipedia, Wordpress, Fan fiction, devianArt and YouTube just to name a few plus thousands more.

Please follow the link to my blog (inside my profile) and read the latest post to find out more information and how you can help. We need to keep freedom on the internet for self expression purposes. Please sign the Google petition to stop this from happening because all of the most powerful websites are based in the USA and (almost certainly) could affect people inside other countries too. There are also international petitions online. Just type 'SOPA international petition' to sign one or type 'Google SOPA/PIPA petition' in a search engine to sign it.

We have to make sure that this doesn't pass.


	25. A New Day

**AN: Hi Everyone, good news my writers block is gone! YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because of your suggestions and points I have shuffled this chapter around from what I had originally written. Only 1 more chapter to go now *sobs* I have really enjoyed writing this for you all and hope that you enjoy the sequel just as much :)**

**Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

**A New Day**

For the first time in what seemed like hours the Winx Club girls could breathe. They could think and take in everything had had happened up to this point. Musa took a few deep breaths before turning to the rest of her friends who didn't really know how to react. Then the decision was made for them when Flora's gaze turned to Galatea and Derrick.

"Galatea!" She yelled, kneeling next to her, feeling her wrist for a pulse, desperately hoping there was one to be found. "I can feel her pulse but it's really slow," she explained as Musa knelt next to her, helping to turn Galatea onto her side and into the recovery position, listening for her breathing patterns. "She's breathing too though it's shallow."

"How is Derrick?" Layla questioned as Tecna began inspecting the small child for any new damage, none was found. "The same as before, we don't have much choice, we need to get them to Alfea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mrs Faragonda eyed a nearby monster, her hands held before her though they shook without any effort. Her eye lids felt heavy, as if she could close them and sleep for eternity but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't stop when Griffin, Saladin and the rest of the specialists needed them.<p>

Riven hacked through another beast before getting hit in the face by another beasts hand. He landed on the ground, looking around at the others who were all tired and overwhelmed, they had no energy left, they weren't going to make it.

Just when the beast was about to deliver its final blow it disappeared. Riven watched as hundreds of the beasts all vanished into what seemed like air. They were gone, defeated. It was over, the girls had succeeded. Leon was dead and now the Army of Decay with him.

Sky helped Riven back onto his feet as they met the surprised glances of their teachers. "We need to go," he declared making Faragonda nod her head, Riven needed to see them, they all did.

Raising her hand she created a portal with her weakened magic and they all proceeded through, landing inside the room as Musa announced Galatea was breathing.

"It's over," Faragonda declared from behind them, making the girls smile at seeing their boyfriends. All except for Musa. Riven offered a lop sided smile that Musa didn't return before her attention refocused on Galatea and Derrick. "We need to transport them to Alfea," she explained receiving a nod from Faragonda who immediately obliged, surrounding them all in light and taking them home.

* * *

><p>Mirta filled up another water basin; she had been on her feet for what felt like days with no end and needed a break when Kiko suddenly appeared above the tap pointing to the window. Mirta see other patients all looking through the window and at the sun setting in the distance.<p>

"Mirta can you hand me that water basin?" Ophelia asked, placing her hand forwards in readiness though nothing came. "Mirta?" She turned to see the mass of people who now lined every window along the eastern side.

Wiz Giz, Palladium and Grizelda all looked below, seeing the monsters disappear before their eyes. They ceased their shield and enjoyed the first sign of sunlight. "Well...I think it's safe to say that our girls did it," Wiz Giz boasted with a jump in the air. High fiving the two teachers before jumping down and rushing off to tell everyone that it was safe to go outside once more.

Palladium placed his hands on his hips, a wide smile on his face. "And so begins a new day."

Landing in the nurses quarters Riven placed an injured Galatea onto one of the now vacant beds while Tecna did the same for Derrick. "Headmistress Faragonda!" Ophelia rejoiced. "It's so good to see..." she stopped, her breath caught in her throat as she looked to Musa, standing right before her eyes. The girl that she had declared dead.

"But...how?"

"There will be time for explanations later," Faragonda replied. "Right now our main concern is these two." Ophelia began checking pulses; she looked into their eyes for a pupil reaction, measured their breathing capacity and checked their heart beat. "Derrick has some internal injuries though he is much better than Galatea," she turned to them. "I can't do much to save her."

Musa's heart dropped, this must have been what it felt like for the others when they learnt her fate. She had lost her family, her mother and father and now she was going to lose one of her friends. "There is something we can do," Faragonda explained, placing a hand on Musa's shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "You can do it Musa."

"But I don't even know if I can control it yet."

"You'll be fine," she nodded. "What do we have to lose?"

Musa stepped forwards and held both of her hands forwards, closing her eyes as she did so. Her hands became white as she concentrated. "Think of Galatea, you need to tap into a strong memory in order for it to work." Musa shuffled through each of her memories with the fairy, trying to find the most important and integral one.

Then she found it, when it was summer and she had been grounded by her father for playing music, Galatea took her out to a local empty hall and started to play music on her harp, then Musa added a beat and they danced and sang together all day long.

The other girls watched, wondering what Musa was trying and if it would work when a light beam entered Galatea's chest and Musa's eyes squeezed tighter together. Another ten seconds and the beam stopped, making Musa stumbled backwards only to meet the strong hands of Riven for support.

"Did it work?" Musa asked softly, drained by the effort. Her answer was Galatea's eyes slowly opening to look at the group before her. Then she saw Musa. "Musa? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me," she replied with a smile, taking Galatea's hand into her own and moving away from Riven. "I thought I was dreaming," she explained turning to her right to see Derrick lying next to her in another bed. "Derrick?"

"He's going to be okay," Ophelia explained. "Musa, do you think you could do what you did for Galatea, for derrick?" Musa nodded her head, walking to the other bed ready to do the same. This time, when the beam disappeared, she fell to her knees, Riven catching her just in time. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Her power requires the sacrifice of some of her winx but she'll be fine," Faragonda explained. "For now I think it would be a good idea for you all to get checked over and to get some rest. Attention everyone!" She yelled, turning to the rest of the room and generating a portal before her to communicate with the other realms. "Leon has been been defeated by the Winx Club and the Specialists from Red Fountain!" Cheers echoed through the hall and the planets she broadcast too, making her smile. "You all have three days to rest and recuperate, those injured will be returned home and we will start the restoration effort next week. But, tomorrow night, we are going to celebrate!"

"Not only has Leon been defeated but the Army of Decay and the Company of Darkness as well. You all played your parts, you battled valiantly and so, tomorrow night a worldwide celebration is in order. I hereby declare this day Reclamation Day in honour of the Company of Lights victory!"

"Celebrations in every planet will be staged to commemorate the day and you are all invited to join them. Thank you for your support and let the celebration begin!"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope to have the final chapter posted in the next two or so days (by the weekend at the latest). That will explain Musa's reappearance and her new healing abilities. Riven and Musa will also have a heart-to-heart chat about their feelings for each other. Thanks for reading and please review.<p>

Response to Anonymous Reviews:

MusaxRiven4ever: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad that you love it :) I plan to have the final chapter up by the weekend and the sequel up next week.

Nath: Your review simply made my day. I would like to formally publish something in the future but whether it will be a bestseller would still have to be seen. There are still a lot of things that I need to improve in my own writing until that time comes. Thank you for reminding me about Kiko, as you can see, I added his little bit at Alfea just to help bridge the gap (he's basically been with Mirta the entire time). The whole SOPA/PIPA thing really has irritated and stressed the hell out of me, basically because without fan fiction then I can't see any other hobby for myself (it would basically mean the end of my writing and I really don't want that) plus I wanted to make sure that this story, the sequel, and others that I want to follow it will be read by an audience rather than kept on my computer hard drive, slowly rotting away to nothing. Thank you again for the review and commenting on my blog (I responded by the way in the comment section).


	26. Take Me Home To My Heart

**AN: Well here we are the final chapter for the Disease of Death. It has been an incredible journey, working on this fan fiction and having such a wonderful response from all of you. Every review, alert and favourite truly means the world to me and I cannot thank you all enough for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the two songs used inside this chapter. The first song is "All We Wanna Do" written by Ken Cummings and John Loeffler and sung by Elan Rivera and Jamily Gray. The second is called "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday (who changed their name to Age of Infomation). They are the owners of the songs not me.**

**A special thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for sending me lyrics and helping me out tremendously with this chapter.**

**Another thanks to Nath and MusaxRiven4Ever for their consistent anonymous reviews (I'll thank you here since you don't have a fanfic account) Details about the sequel and other important pieces are in the ending authors note. I hope that you will follow along to read it and continue to tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Take Me Home To My Heart**

Bed had never felt so good. As Musa lay her head down on her pillow and Tecna returned to her usual bed they all enjoyed the rest that they so desperately needed. Tecna's arm had been cleaned and bandaged while the odd cut or sore that the others had was cured with a little cream. The boys were treated too for their wounds and transported home by Faragonda.

All of the people from other realms who had been treated and were not in a critical condition were given a first aid kit each and returned home. Soldiers from each of the realms began looking over the rubble, checking for the bodies of those who had been listed as missing.

Musa knew that she would eventually have to talk to everyone, to explain herself, to tell Riven what happened and why she hadn't been paying that much attention to him after she returned. The truth was she wasn't exactly sure of where to start. She didn't understand all of it herself much less could explain it to anyone else, but she knew that the time was approaching soon.

For now though she enjoyed the soulful melody of birds chirping outside as a cool breeze swept through the trees, welcoming the day that none rose to greet.

Realm after realm all rested, sleeping for the entire day and preparing the celebrations across the realm. The restoration effort would happen but only after the realm believed in itself again. Faragonda understood and had told the girls that hope was the key to everything and these people had lost it. She needed to give it back.

* * *

><p>That night, as the sun set behind the mountains, the girls all got themselves dressed. Musa sat inside her bedroom, a photograph of her parents held in her hands. She gazed upon its face for several minutes of silence before Layla's head poked its way in the door. "Hey," she greeted softly though Musa didn't react.<p>

Layla took a seat next to her on the bed and looked down to her smiling parents. "They would be proud of you, you know that?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess."

"Are you okay?" Musa didn't know what to say. She hadn't been truly okay since she was dying on the floor of Leon's chamber inside Quantum. "It's just...you haven't really spoken to any of us, not even Riven."

"I've been thinking," Musa replied. "It's just that before I can tell you what happened I need to understand it myself."

"Musa –"

"I know," she interrupted. "Look I just need some space for a while, can you give me that?" Layla nodded, a little saddened that her attempt at compassion had been thrown back though she stood to her feet and walked to the door. "If you need anything,"

"I know," Musa replied, her eyes never lifting from the photo she held between her hands. Layla opened the door and saw Stella fixing Blooms hair in the mirror.

"And ta-da!" She burst, admiring her work one last time as if she had unveiled a masterpiece. "See the possibilities if you just treated your hair with a little more respect."

"Right so just because we only wash our hair once a day means we don't treat it with respect?" Tecna inquired making Stella scowl. "No it just means that you don't care about it as much as I do. Three washes a day is a necessity to keep it so shiny."

"Well I think we're ready to go now," Bloom interjected, stopping any other form of argument when she saw the saddened expression on Layla's face. "Layla, what's wrong?"

"Its Musa, I'm worried about her."

"Why, sweetie?" Flora asked, sitting next to Layla on the couch and offering a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Has she talked to any of you, about anything?" They all shook their heads. "That's what I'm worried about; she hasn't told any of us what happened and where these healing abilities suddenly came from."

"She said that she would explain everything tonight," Stella shook off. "So we just wait until then."

"But something's wrong, she's so distant. Shouldn't she be happy to be alive?"

"Maybe she just feels overwhelmed by it all," Bloom offered. "I mean she wasn't a princess before, then she died and came back, her father's dead and now she's the only one who can take over the kingdom of Melody. That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah but you'd think she'd talk to us about it...or even Riven." The door opened as Musa offered a kind smile that only a handful of the girls returned.

"Ready to go?" She asked, pretending that she didn't hear their previous conversation. The girls all stood to attention, Stella leading the charge down to the Alfea quad where they exited only to be greeted by hundreds of students and Magix residents clapping their hands in up roared applause.

The girls couldn't help the smile that spread across their faces as Brandon placed two fingers into his mouth and sent a wolf whistle to Stella who blushed at the gesture. The commotion continued for a good five or so minutes and the girls just waved and looked to each other in awe.

Screens surrounded the outside of the buildings, broadcasting the event to the entire magical dimension; they saw audiences from their home realms, the people they loved, all watching. Flora couldn't help the smile or the wave she shot to her little sister Miele through the vision portal to Linphea.

"Attention everyone!" Mrs Faragonda spoke over the microphone, making the audience hush while the girls walked onto a preset stage. "We are here tonight and we are safe because of these girls." The crowd all cheered, Witches, Specialists and Fairies alike joining in unity. "Over the past few weeks this establishment and hundreds of others found themselves under attack from a new threat, one that joined all of our realms most dangerous criminals into one seemingly unstoppable force. However, through tight adversity and without losing hope, these fairies and the specialist seniors from Red Fountain defeated Leon and his army!"

The crowd called once more as the specialists all stood on the stage, beside their girlfriends. Riven took a stand next to Musa and reached for her hand, though she did not return the gesture. A flicker of hurt entered his eyes, the other guys all stood there, next to their girlfriends, their fingers intertwined but he and Musa, they weren't.

He wanted to ask right there and then what was wrong but knew that the timing wouldn't be right so he held his tongue, waiting for Faragonda to finish. "So tonight, and this time every year, we will celebrate Reclamation Day to remind ourselves of the lives that were lost, the ones that were renewed and the heroes who saved us."

"Let the party begin!" Music blasted through the crowd giving them a reason to dance while the girls all joined their boyfriends and began to dance the night away. Musa stood still. "Do you want to dance?" Riven asked. "I've been practicing."

"Maybe later I have to get ready for my song," she sighed, folding her arms and walking towards the main deck.

"Attention everyone!" The DJ began. "I welcome to the stage, Musa!"

Musa walked forwards to the crowd below who all looked so happy, to re-joyceful...why didn't she feel the same way. She turned to see Riven standing among the crowd, he didn't look incredibly happy though she didn't feel that way either.

Taking the microphone in her hand she waited for the music to begin.

Never know what's round the bend

We go up the hill and down again

And when there's trouble we'll get through

We always have and we always do

Nothing in the world

Can bring us down, not us (not us)

Spread a little sunshine all around

It's never enough

All we wanna do is have a good time (have a good time)

Having lots of fun with

All these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate (celebrate)

Every time we've been together

It's been great

Looking for adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

All my friends are here with me

And things are good as they can be (oh yeah)

Travel places near and far

But home is always where we are

Traveling the world is what we do

Because (because) everywhere we go there's

Something new for us

All we wanna do is have a good time (have a good time)

Having lots of fun with

All these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate (celebrate)

Every time we've been together

It's been great

Looking for adventure big and small (big or small)

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

Do you wanna come along?

Just be prepared for anything

Get into the flow

Get ready to go

Get ready and spread your wings

And all we wanna do is have a good time

Having lots of fun with

All these friends of mine (friends of mine)

All we wanna do is celebrate (celebrate)

Every time we've been together

It's been great (great)

Looking for adventure big and small (big or small)

Just being with our friends like you

Is all (like you is all we wanna do)

All we wanna do is have a good time

Having lots of fun with

All these friends of mine

All we wanna do is celebrate

Every time we've been together

It's been great

Looking for adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all (We wanna do)

The crowd was in awe, their faces so bright, so beautifully innocent and sincere that it almost broke her heart. The music started again as Musa put the microphone down and started to walk towards the dormitories. The shadow of a tear in her eye.

* * *

><p>Yesterday I died<p>

Tomorrows bleeding

I fall into your sunlight

Riven was in hot pursuit, he pushed people out of the way, apologising as he went before finally reaching the corridor she was now hurrying down. "Musa!" He called but she kept on walking. "Musa, stop!" She did, looking to the carpet below her feet before turning to face her knight in shining armour. "Musa what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"No it's not!" He snapped. "Ever since you came back you've been ignoring me, why?"

"I just –" she stopped, tears forming in her eyes before she lunged forwards into his chest. Riven held her tight as her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, carefully he lowered his body to join hers before sitting against the wall. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She cried, taking a hitched breath before her shoulders shook more and more; tears staining his clothes.

Yesterday I died

Tomorrows bleeding

I fall into your sunlight

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Riven consoled, rubbing small circles on her back, letting her hands grip his shirt and hold him tight. His arms surrounded her body as he let all of the emotions that she held inside fall to the floor. "It's all okay."

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heat is so broken

Rejecting your love

"But I died," she sighed, leaning backwards and looking at Riven through her tears. "I died and I don't even know who I am anymore. All those people out there, they all know who they are. I...I don't know who I am."

There's a light

There's a sun,

Taking all shattered ones,

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer all.

Riven smiled, taking a hold of Musa's chin in his right hand. "You are Musa of Melody, the princess of the kingdom who doesn't let anyone or anything stand in the way of her success. You're a fighter, someone who can look after themselves and doesn't need anyone else to do it for them. Someone who doesn't dwell on the past but uses it to correct the mistakes of the future. Someone determined, who isn't afraid to take a chance and make a mistake, who is in love, with me, and who I have mistreated in the past." He paused, watching Musa's eyes regain some kind of hope and her breathing regulate.

The futures open wide

Beyond believing

To know why

Hope dies

"You are my future and when you died I felt like I had lost everything I was living for. I lost you and I never want that to happen again." His voice cracked with emotion, the wound still raw. "I love you, Musa."

All this time spent in vain,

Wasted years,

Wasted gain,

All is lost

Hope remains

And this war's not over,

"I wasted so much time realising it and when I finally did it was too late. There were so many things that I wanted to say that I just couldn't and then... I ran out of time," a single tear fell from his eye. "I lost you, I buried you and I thought that was the end, I've missed my chance and let down the one person whose cared about me." Then he smiled. "And when you walked through those doors, I didn't know to think, what to feel. And you ignoring me didn't help anything."

"I know, I'm sorry," Musa apologised once more, placing her head against his chest and listening to his hear beat. "I just felt so guilty, for putting everyone through it all."

"We weren't just going to let you die, Musa. Not without a fight."

"I know," she sighed. "And I'm glad that you were there, I'm glad that you came."

"I would never leave you."

There's a light

There's a sun,

Taking all shattered ones,

To the place we belong

And his love will conquer all.

Layla suddenly rounded the corner with Nabu following closely behind. Her eyes showed alarm at Musa's fallen state and the tear tracks on her cheeks. Riven rose a single finger to his lips to signal quiet making them comply. Musa was lying there, sleeping against Riven's chest.

"Is she okay?" Nabu asked before Riven nodded his head.

"She'll be alright, she's just tried," he whispered. "Go and enjoy the rest of the party, I'll stay with her."

"Okay," Layla agreed, a little worried about it but she knew that Musa was in safe hands. Nabu turned to riven and gave him thumbs up before Layla pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Yesterday I died

Tomorrows bleeding

I fall into your sunlight

* * *

><p>The remaining girls and guys had danced for several hours before deciding to split up and have some alone time for a while. Helia and Flora walked hand in hand around the outer gates of Alfea, looking at the moon shining above them and feeling the nip of cool wind on their faces. "I can't believe it's half a year already," Helia sighed. "It just feels strange that it will all be over soon."<p>

"It does," Flora began. "But you will be an excellent artist once you finish at Red Fountain, you'll see."

"Thanks, Flora," he smiled, stopping their walking and turned to her, he looked into her eyes, then her lips, back to her eyes and held them there. "You know that you mean the world to me right?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, after everything that's happened, I wanted to make sure that you knew how I feel, right here and now." Flora couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"It's you silly," she smiled. "I know that you love me and I love you, we know that right now and I pray it will never change." Helia released a small chuckle. "Besides...all two hundred of those poems you sent me couldn't be wrong could they?" Suddenly Helia's lips pressed against hers, Flora returned the moment before they released the hold. Helia took Flora into his arms as she placed one hand on his chest. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Bloom sat on one of the benches Faragonda had erected for the purpose of the day. Sky approached. "Hey what are you doing over here?" He asked.<p>

"Just thinking," Bloom replied/ "About how crazy this first half of the year had been."

"Yeah I know it's been a rough ride but you will all be okay," Sky smiled as he placed his arm around her. "This is just the beginning of the year after all. You still have another semester to worry about."

"That's the thing," Bloom said worryingly. "It seems that these days we are so busy fighting other battles or getting hurt. We don't even do any study anymore."

"Hey," Sky said lifting her chin by his hand. "You and the other girls will all just have to live with staying away from the books okay. I know it seems overwhelming but you need to remember that when you graduate you and the other girls will have more experience at guarding realms than any other fairy that graduated before you."

"I suppose that's true," Bloom sighed when she felt Sky's lips against hers. She kissed him back for a moment and then smiled. Sky just laughed slightly at her reaction. "Besides... tonight is a celebration not a time for getting down in the dumps. Leave that until the next semester starts."

"Fine," Bloom smiled and hugged Sky tightly in her arms.

"Everyone will be okay, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Stella placed her head in the crook of Brandon's neck as he rocked her from side to side, slowly to the beat of the music. "This feels nice," she admitted. The warmth of his body against hers, the slow and fluid movement, it all felt lovely. "You know..." Brandon began. "When we were told not to contact you and you couldn't talk to me for those first few days, it was horrible. I felt so useless, like if there was something wrong I wouldn't be able to help you and I hated that."<p>

"But you did help us," Stella sighed, lifting her head to look into his deep brown eyes.

"I guess I just...while one part of me felt badly for Musa the other part felt relieved," he stopped moving and took Stella's shoulders into his hands. "I felt relieved because it wasn't you. The reason you cut off contact wasn't because you were in danger and, it sounds totally wrong and I shouldn't be saying it but –" Brandon's topped as Stella's lips connected with his, immediately interrupting his sentence. She placed a hand on the side of his face and placed her forehead against his for a moment, searching his eyes for some kind of reaction.

"It doesn't sound wrong at all," she smiled slightly.

"If you ever need me for anything you know I will come running right?"

"I know," Stella smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment between them "because you're the best boyfriend in the world."

* * *

><p>Tecna packed up another piece of equipment in her dorm room when there was a knock on the door. Timmy stepped in. "Why aren't you down at the party."<p>

"I heard Musa's song and I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be here."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah actually," she sighed as Timmy stood beside her, placing a hand on the small of her waist. "I need that box from the top there, it has a few accessories I want to add to my new network."

"Sure," Timmy replied, opening the cupboard and reaching for the top shelf. "This one?"

"No to the right...to the right...yes that one." Timmy finally reached it and took if from the top shelf. He walked back before tripping on something, sending him face first into Tecna who braced his fall.

"You okay?" He asked, quickly using his hands to relieve the pressure on her body. Though Tecna placed a hand on his face and looked into his eyes. "Have I ever told you, that I love your eyes?" She asked making Timmy shake his head in confusion. "No, why?"

"I've always liked them but I didn't remember telling you that."

"Tecna what's brought this on?" Timmy asked, sitting back onto the carpet while Tecna did the same, folding her legs beside her. "I guess with everything that happened with Musa I just, it was a wakeup call for me. You always flatter me with compliments but I never seem to do the same."

"Hey it's okay," Timmy smiled. "Besides in my experience it's the guy that's supposed to compliment the girl, not the other way around."

"I guess so," Tecna sighed, looking to the floor when Timmy took her face into his hands and brought it to his own. Their lips crashed together and the moment it was over Timmy saw Tecna's cheeks shade red. "Come on, we should get back to the party."

* * *

><p>Nabu and Layla leant against the well in the centre of the quad, both watching the happiness flow from within the schools walls. "It's fantastic isn't it?" Nabu began. "To see everyone so happy, I suppose it's because we haven't see that for a while ourselves."<p>

"We haven't felt it ourselves either," Layla sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know...it's just that since Musa's been back I've been thinking about it all, life and death."

"Yeah," Nabu replied, hoping that she wasn't going to do anything drastic.

"And I want to live the rest of my life happily, without lies or deceit or anger but it's hard because I'm not really sure what I feel at the moment."

"I know the feeling," Nabu agreed. "On one hand you are happy because Musa is alive but on the other you are angry because it seems like all of that time spent mourning went to waste. You are angry because you don't know the full story and until you do won't be happy," he paused. "Am I right so far?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I don't know if it's just me or if the other girls feel the same way."

"Maybe they do, but they hide it better," Nabu explained. "Look Layla, people handle different things in different ways. Some people can handle any situation and keep their cool, like Tecna, she and Timmy are very logical so next to nothing really scares them. Then there are those who act on impulse, Sky and Riven are two examples of that. Musa can act on impulse too though she tends to think a little more than Riven does."

"And what about you?" Layla asked. "What category do you fit into?"

"This one," he smiled, leaning in and stealing a tender kiss.

"And what one was that?"

"That was the 'I'll do anything to protect those who are important to me' category."

"I like that one," Layla smiled before leaning in as Nabu held her in his arms. "I feel a little better now."

"Good, because it looks like we won't learn about what happened with Musa until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Musa opened her eyes the following morning to find herself lying back inside her bed. "Morning sleepy head," Tecna greeted from her computer terminal, checking her emails.<p>

"What time is it?" Musa asked, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"It's...7:30," Tecna answered.

"Who changed my clothes?"

"Oh that was Stella, you fell asleep against Riven during the night and he carried you here. She changed you with a spell while you were out of it."

"Where is Riven?"

"He and the others are coming over this morning; Faragonda said that since you were out of it last night it would be better to explain the situation this morning." Musa silently agreed, though stood to her feet and started for the door. Upon opening it she looked to the other girls who all looked highly energised, still on a buzz from the party the night before obviously.

"Hey Musa, how you feeling?" Layla questioned making Musa give her a small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you...listen everyone I, I want to apologise for being so distant lately, I just didn't know how to handle what happened before and I wasn't sure about who I was anymore. But Riven reminded me and everything is going to be okay," she smiled as the other girls did the same.

"Of course it will!" Stella shrieked. "Especially since you have a visitor!" She stepped sideways to see Derrick and Galatea standing before her. Musa took no hesitation in rushing forwards, giving Galatea a huge hug and then bending down to do the same to Derrick.

"But aren't you two supposed to be resting?"

"No, you're little spell did the trick," Galatea replied. "We both have to take it easy for the next couple of days just to be sure but Ophelia said that we are in the clear."

"That's great news," Musa replied.

"Oh, girls I hate to interrupt, but the boys are here!" Bloom announced, hastening out the door with her phone at the ready. Stella followed closely along with the others. "Go and get ready, we'll wait for you," Galatea explained making Musa nod her head and proceed to get herself dressed back into her casual outfit.

* * *

><p>Once ready she walked with the others towards the main office entrance where they were all waiting with differed expressions. She walked to Riven and planted a kiss on his cheek as he held her in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered before leaning backwards and Bloom opened the door.<p>

"Good morning girls," Mrs Faragonda exclaimed. "Please take a seat," before her she organised three seats, Flora took one, Layla and Tecna the other while Bloom and Stella stood behind. Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven all waited eagerly behind them.

"Well, it's time that you all learned the truth about what happened and why Musa is still with us," Faragonda began as Musa stepped out from the group and they turned to face her.

"I was in so much pain," she began looking at the ground. "It was killing me, all I could hear were you all crying and worrying, I looked to try and see but all I saw was darkness. I remember you Riven, telling me that you loved me and then I felt myself take my last breath," she sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I didn't survive at first," she cried. "I did die."

"Yes you did," Mrs Faragonda added "but then something incredible happened."

* * *

><p>Mrs Faragonda sat at her desk. For once her mind wasn't focused on the job or the books piled up on her desk. She looked numb when the other teachers arrived in the silent room, their hearts in their mouths. "Mrs Faragonda," Griselda began standing next to Palladian and Wiz Giz. "Did Musa survive?" She asked. For once the teacher of discipline's harsh voice sounded soft and caring.<p>

Mrs Faragonda didn't answer at first; her head just shook from left to right causing the teachers to all look extremely worried. "Nurse Ophelia just called from the station. Musa didn't make it."

"So what do we do now?" Wiz Giz asked.

"To be honest Wiz Giz, this is the first time I have ever lost a student," her eyes were saddened. "This is the first time any student at Alfea School for Fairies has died," the word 'died' hung in the air between them all making the air thick.

"I suppose you need to perform the final check," Palladian began.

"What check?" Griselda asked

"When a student dies the headmistress needs to make sure that Nurse Ophelia is right. If this gets out to Magix then who knows that could happen. People could take their girls out of the school."

"They wouldn't," Mrs Faragonda stood

"How can you be so sure?" Griselda asked as Wiz Giz agreed.

"Yeah," he sighed. "How do you know they won't remove their daughters?"

"Because Magix is the safest place in the magical dimension," she began. "With a specialist school for heroes just down the road and the witches helping us in our cause there is no better place for their daughters during this time."

"What do you think this Leon will do now?" Palladian asked, worried about the answer.

"All I know is it won't be good. He plans to bring back Valtor, Darkar and the Army of Decay."

"WHAT!" Griselda yelled. "Surely not all of them at once!"

"That is his plan...here is what we do. Palladian, Griselda, I want you both to help create a barrier around Alfea one that will protect our students. I will be talking with the Winx girls and the red fountain seniors soon. Once they choose a course of action it is our job to follow, okay?" All the teachers nodded their heads. "In the meantime talk to your classes, explain what happened to them. We will have a school memorial service tomorrow and then after that her burial inside the family plot."

"Yes Headmistress," they nodded again when she looked to them sternly.

"There will be some students who will be too shaken by this to work in class. I know that Princess Galatea and all the music fairies from Alfea will all be sad so please break the news softly to them okay. Anyone who needs counselling can talk to either three of you but right now our new priority will be following the orders given by Bloom and the girls. Until they decided on a course of action please appear strong in front of your classes and remember tomorrow classes are cancelled." The teachers all agreed and proceeded to where they were most needed.

That afternoon Mrs Faragonda had finally gotten the strength to see Nurse Ophelia. She was crying at her desk, taking another tissue she felt Mrs Faragonda's hand on her shoulder. "Headmistress I'm sorry," she began wiping tears from her eyes.

"It is okay. I just need to check Musa's charts and vitals one more time. You know before tomorrow's ceremony."

"Of course," Nurse Ophelia began. She walked with Mrs Faragonda and arrived to see Musa, lying still on her bed. "How are the others?" Faragonda asked.

"They were all devastated," the nurse replied. "Not one of them was left standing and when I treated their wounds no one said a word."

"Will you please go to their dorm room and make sure they are okay for me?"

"Of course," the Nurse nodded and went back to her desk to get her things.

"Oh Musa," Faragonda sighed stepping closer to her and looking at her pale face. "How did I let this happen to you?" She asked taking Musa's hand into her own, it was colder than ice.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, wiping a tear from her eye and proceeding to take her medical charts. With them in hand she switched on the heart rate monitor and saw nothing but a straight line. Checking all of Ophelia's observations she suddenly heard a beep. Lifting her head to inspect the cause she lowered it once more, believing it to be a bird outside.

But then another beep. Faragonda looked to the heart monitor and saw another, the line spiking to a point, then another and another each coming closer together. Faragonda's hands became numb as the chart and pen fell to the floor. She placed her fingers on Musa's wrist, feeling for a pulse and was surprised to find one ebbing away underneath her skin.

"Musa?" She called, feeling the sudden warmth returning to her body and watching her skin return its usual hue. "Musa! Musa can you hear me?" Suddenly Musa's eyes opened, scaring Mrs Faragonda more than when Griffin appeared from the darkness. Musa just stared at the ceiling, her breathing regular and eyes unfocused.

Mrs Faragonda took a seat on the edge of the bed before she waved a hand in front of Musa's eyes. "Musa, can you see me?" She asked. Musa's eyes began to fill with tears as she nodded her head.

"You can hear me?" Faragonda checked as Musa sat up.

"Musa...how is this possible?" Musa's hands encircled the headmistress tighter than she had ever held her own parents, her face buried in her arm. "Mrs F what happened? I thought I was dead."

"You were," she sighed before noticing a scratch on her arm healing itself over. "Musa...I think you just earned a Healix.

"A what?"

* * *

><p>"But why didn't you tell us?" Bloom asked furiously. "We honestly thought that Musa was dead!"<p>

"Even I did Bloom," Mrs Faragonda continued to explain. "The thing is Musa earned a Healix, it's an internal transformation that hasn't been seen for years. Even I had to do my research to find out what it was and how it works. You see the Healix, in this case, was granted to Musa the moment that she died. Her body may have stopped functioning but her powers continued and put her into a hybernatetic 'death like' state. But inside, her powers were trying to restore her body back to its functioning form. It had been a good few hours since the girls left Musa's side before I went down to complete the final evaluation and Musa came back to us."

"So Musa earned this Helix and that saved her life?"

"Yes," Mrs Faragonda replied.

"But what about other fairies, will that happen to all of us?" Stella asked. "Like a second chance or something?"

"Not always" Mrs Faragonda began "I have known many fairies to never earn a Healix and because it's an internal transformation it's hard to identify others with the power. All documented cases of the transformation seized centuries ago, this is the first time I've ever seen one."

"That explains the portal," Tecna smiled. "You were sending it to the basement for Musa to use to help us."

"Yes but before we jump the gun," she joked. "I had to find out about what you wanted to do and I could only do that after the ceremony and her official funeral." The word 'funeral' hit them like a ton of bricks and other emotions hit them too.

"So what did you do?" Timmy asked, the story was getting even more interesting.

"Well..." Mrs F began to explain.

* * *

><p>"Musa you need to stay down here okay," She began as Musa walked into her new bedroom in the basement, her body was still quite weak though she would have time to rest down here. "When the girls and boys decide what to do I will pay you a visit and tell you what they are planning."<p>

"Mrs. F," Musa began as Mrs Faragonda began walking out of the room. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" She sighed, looking at the floor. "I mean, the girls and the guys... Riven... they are all going to be so miserable. Can I really leave them in that kind of state?"

"Musa," Mrs Faragonda walked to the student and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You need to do this for your safety. Imagine what it would do to the girls to see you die again. You just need to be patient. Listen to your music through this," she handed Musa an iPod. "I already had every song you had downloaded onto it. Just keep the earphones in and keep quiet down here and rest okay?" Then the headmistress began walking to the door again. Just before she shut it she looked to Musa again. "You are doing the right thing."

"Goodnight, Mrs F," Musa sighed slumping down onto her bed.

"Goodnight, Musa." Mrs Faragonda then clicked her fingers and appeared back inside the sick bay with a now empty bed before her. Raising her hands Mrs Faragonda concentrated, making a duplicate copy of Musa appear on the bed. It had to be the same size, same skin tone, same hair, everything had to be exactly like Musa. Once she was finished she turned off the monitor, checked off the final few observations on Ophelia's record and returned it to the end of the bed.

* * *

><p>"I thought it was impossible," Nabu began. "Creating a clone of someone."<p>

"Creating a clone can be quite difficult; the clones that Leon used to attack you were made using their magic which gave him the power to bring them to life. Creating a dead clone is a lot easier because it doesn't need your winx within its shell to become animated," Mrs Faragonda explained.

"Just as I finished everything the Nurse walked in and I told her that all was above board and asked her to get Musa ready for tomorrows Memorial service and she agreed. She told me that you all were now asleep though each of you were devastated. She was deeply concerned about you all."

"I remember when Nurse Ophelia talked to us," Stella beamed. "We were a mess."

"Yeah," Flora sighed. "I remember how bad it was." Musa had never felt so guilty, they all shared the same glint in their eyes, they were remembering what happened after she died, and the pain that they held inside, all of it was still burned on their soul until the day they died.

"How about you tell us about it," Mrs Faragonda began. "You might have heard what I had to do and what Musa was feeling but you and the boys never talked about what feelings you had. It might help to let everything out in the open now."

"Okay," Flora sighed. "How about I start the story now..."

* * *

><p>The girls had all arrived back in the dorm after passing fairy after fairy in the corridors, all of them looking to them with sympathetic eyes. Quietly they opened the door and walked in before shutting it behind them. The boys had all left to return to Red Fountain, Saladin's orders.<p>

Tecna's eyes looked to her dorm room door, 'Musa and Tecna' written in large letters on the plaque and she had to resist the urge to cry. Layla walked straight through the central lounge room and towards the balcony while Stella walked into her room and shut the door.

Tecna dared to turn the handle, walking into the room and seeing Musa's belongings everywhere. It was always a mess. CD's over the floor, her flute in its case just collecting dust, waiting to be played. Tecna sat on her bed and looked to Musa's. She was tired, they all were. Their eyes ached from the crying, their bodies from the fighting and the torture they had endured but what made it all worse was the fact that one of them didn't come home.

They had been through so many battles in the past and everything had worked out in the end, this time, the one thing that they all feared would happen did. And neither Tecna nor the others knew how to cope with it all.

Flora released a breath before walking out onto the balcony to check if Layla was okay. She knew that Musa's best friend would be hurting. Out of all of the winx it was Layla and Tecna who knew her the best. She turned right to see her, sitting on the floor, her hands holding her knees to her chest and her eyes closed, looking to the floor.

"Layla," Flora sighed kneeling next to her crying friend as Layla hugged her. Flora cried as well, there tears falling in the memory of Musa. "She was my first friend at Alfea, Flora." Layla cried.

"I know," Flora whispered.

"Stella!" Bloom began walking into the room when she was hit by a wave of clothes. "Stella what are you doing?"

"I need to reorganise my wardrobe," Stella replied, throwing another dress to the ground. "This place is a total mess and I need to reorganise it, okay?"

"Stella, can't it wait?"

"No!" Stella yelled again, going into her wardrobe and taking a dress from the hangar. When she turned around she felt Blooms hand on hers as she started to pry the dress from her hands and put it back into the cupboard. "Stella, it's okay to cry," Bloom's voice quivered before Stella took her redheaded friend in her arms and cried. They both sat on her bed hugging, trying to comfort each other for the loss of their friend.

Meanwhile Tecna lifted herself from her bed, taking her pillow and her blanket with her and into the main room. Carefully she started to make a bed, folding the blanket and getting it all ready. The final touch was her pillow. Then she stopped, the work was finished and now emotion had taken full control. She wasn't thinking logically when she leant against her dorm room's door, crying as punch after punch hit the wall. "How...could...we...fail," she spoke, hitting the wall each time.

Layla and Flora walked in just in time to stop Tecna from hurting her hand much more and carefully they moved her away with some protest. Then the door opened and Nurse Ophelia stood before them, carrying a bad full of her medical supplies.

"Girls," she greeted. "How are you all?"

"How do you think?" Stella said emerging from her room. They were all tired, drained, recovering their winx and energy from their last battle. What they needed was a good night's sleep so that, at the very least, they could deal with their emotional state at a time when their body wasn't falling apart. "I have something for you all," she explained, putting her hand into her bag and removing a closed glass bottle. "Flora do you have any cups?" Flora nodded her head, walking into her room and returning with her tea set.

"Perfect," she replied, pouring the clear liquid into the cups. "This is a sleeping draught, it will help you all to get some sleep tonight," she handed one cup to Tecna who took it reluctantly in both hands while the others had theirs. "Now drink up." They did as they were told before swallowing the liquid and retiring to their rooms for some well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"We all drank the draught and fell asleep for the first time in days. But the memorial service was the day after and the entire school showed up. Mrs Faragonda said some kind words, we all said some... even Riven and then that was it. We decided to stop Leon before he did anymore damage" Flora explained the story perfectly.<p>

Then Sky explained about what happened to them. He told them how Helia was meditating on Musa's death and praying it would give her peace, Timmy was working on the squad ship but his hands kept shaking when he tried to fix wires together. He kicked his work kit and slid down to the ground. Sky and Brandon were both saddened by the news and talked to each other about what happened to try and help each other through. Nabu, who was offered accommodation at Red Fountain until the end of the week was trying to come to grips with it in his own way and Riven was taking it the hardest. He attacked and was punching bags in the gym for hours until he finally broke down.

"Guys I feel so bad," Musa began as Riven placed his hand on her shoulder. "I mean you all went through hell because of me."

"No we didn't," Brandon shook his head. "We came back from Hell and you know what, we came back stronger. We would have been in Hell if Mrs Faragonda didn't send you to help."

"Yeah," Riven smiled. "It would have been even worse if you had told us sooner and we watched you in danger again."

"I suppose you're right."

"Good everyone," Mrs Faragonda smiled. "I think that is all we had to explain isn't it Musa?"

"Yeah that's everything," she replied.

"Well then you all have my leave, I hope you all enjoy your break until next semester. I may even see some of you during the rebuilding efforts." They all left, the girls going back to their dorm room to pack with the guys but Musa and Riven instead separated from the group and walked around the school.

"You promise to contact me over the holiday's right?" Musa asked making Riven nod his head in agreement. "Of course I will, especially after what happened before. Where are you going to live?"

"I'll stay at our old place and help rebuild Melody's houses. It's going to be a big job but I'm sure everyone will be okay to do it. In the meantime Galatea said that she would help me organise some others to hold the fort until the end of the year's coronation."

"My girlfriend the princess," Riven smirked. "Everything will work out okay, you'll see. What's in the past, stays in the past."

"Yeah," Musa smiled, holding onto Riven's body as they continued their gentle stroll. "The past is just the past."

Or is it...

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well there you have it folks the finale. I hope that the scenes with each of the couples weren't too repetitive, I think they all deserved a kiss though ;)

**4 Things**

**1) SOPA/PIPA Update **– The vote took place on the 24th of January and SOPA/PIPA was NOT passed! YAY! You can read an article about the results through the link in my profile however all links contained there have been shut down by to protect against spamming so just copy it and put it into your browser window instead to read more. Even though it didn't go through they will probably redraft a new bill that would be written a lot better and by technical experts who understand the internet a lot better so that websites like YouTube and others will still exist. And if they don't I expect more online petitions to take place.

Thank you to everyone who voted or signed petitions against the bill or just kept informed. I know a lot of people from around the world who all wanted this bill dead and tried everything they could to make it happen and it did. A huge win for the free world, internet and for fan fiction! XD

**2) The Sequel - **The sequel to this fic _**'Messages from the Past'**_ will be uploaded soon and will focus on Layla's story. Though (like it did in this one) will include the rest of the winx and specialists as well :) there will also be reviewer voting questions throughout.

**3) Please Note: **For the purpose of my fics Alfea's education lasts for 5 years (the first three seasons covering the first three years) this story replacing the season 4 first semester, the next story will follow directly from this one starting the second semester, etc until the end of their time at school when things get really interesting.

**4) I need a name: **I am looking for a name for this series (considering it will be about 6 stories in length when I'm finished with it) and need a name for it. Please submit your ideas through review or PM!

Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this fic and thank you for following, reviewing, alerting etc. seriously they made my bad days fantastic and my good days just brilliant!

Until next time, all the best!

Chrissiemusa :)


End file.
